Princess of Cybertron
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: After the Great War, Optimus is forced to leave his Sparkmate and only daughter behind to look for the Allspark in deep space. Before he goes, he tells his daughter to take over as Prime of Cybertron until his return. She does so and reigns as Prime for over a thousand years. (Rest of Bio in story. sorry about that!)
1. Prologue

Princess of Cybertron

After the Great War, Optimus is forced to leave his Sparkmate and only daughter behind to look for the Allspark in deep space. Before he goes, he tells his daughter to take over as Prime of Cybertron until his return. She does so and reigns as Prime for over a thousand years. When certain events cause the planet and its moons to teleport into the Milky Way, the reigning Prime finds an unknown planet and senses the presence of the Allspark and her sire. This is Athena's story.

Author's Note: Hey all! Another fanfic for you to enjoy! This is an AU I dreamt about a few weeks ago and had to write it. It's basically about Optimus Prime's daughter and how the war would've turned out had it went differently. This chapter will explain some things about the history of the Primes, how they protect Cybertron, and other stuff. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

Prologue: The history of the Primes

 _For eons, The Primes were thought to be an extension of Primus Himself. Being stronger than normal Cybertronians, the Primes ruled over Cybertron and protected it throughout the generations. In the early days of Cybertron, The Dynasty of Primes were a family of Primes that lived in royalty, some engaging in lewd or reckless acts that often resulted in unwanted offspring. Some would even use their authority to get whatever they wanted and to bully those who are weaker than them. One Prime would not tolerate this kind of behavior and set rules in place for them to follow. Some of the Primes did not like that and challenged him on it, but the others defended him and even threatened to banish them if they misbehaved or broke the rules. This didn't sit well with one of the Primes and one day, he snuck into his brother's room and killed him on the spot, taking the Matrix of Leadership with him. This cruel act of defiance and evil is what caused others to rename him "The Fallen." And it's that act that started the first war, known as the Battle of Primes which lasted 300 years, taking many innocent lives that got caught in the crossfire. One Prime managed to trick The Fallen into giving the Matrix to him and, using its power, banished The Fallen by sealing him inside of a specialty made coffin, hiding it in a secret tomb. After that, he used the Power of Primus to restore Cybertron to its former glory. The Planet glowed a light golden hue and was dubbed by the others as The Golden Age._

 _The Golden Age lasted for eons and flourished beautifully. But the Prime that ended the war was nearing death from old age, and needed a successor to take his place. He decided to make it a rule and tradition that only one Prime shall rule over Cybertron. This happens when the Matrix of Leadership puts a symbol somewhere on the Prime's body, usually on the forehelm. This is called The Symbol of Primus and signifies that Prime as the next ruler of Cybertron, therefore abolishing the need to vote. The Prime that succeeded over his predecessor is called Sentinel Prime._

 _Now, once a new ruler (King or Queen as some cybertronians called them) has been selected the other members of the Dynasty have to obey that Primes rules and regulations, and cannot change or alter them until one of them has become a Prime themselves. If something happens to the current Prime then the Matrix of Leadership will select another to take he or she's place. But if a Prime cannot maintain their rule over Cybertron then that Prime can willingly surrender the Matrix to a member of their own choosing. If this happens The Matrix will not select the next Prime because the current ruler will make the choice of who will rule next, and will shine the Symbol of Primus on the next ruler after that one has passed on._

 _Thanks to a special ability that's been passed down by the Original Thirteen, any Prime, Sparkmated or not, can have offspring with whomever they choose. This ability to have offspring Sparkmated or not with any Cybertronian is essential to continue the Prime lineage. A Prime's Spark won't bond with the one he or she's Sparkmating with, as it is already bonded to another, therefore It won't break the bond of the original Sparkmate either. Regular Cybertronians cannot do this without the risk of rejection or worse, offlining. If the Mechling or Femmling of that Prime goes through their first CyberHeat they're allowed to mate with whomever they choose, but cannot Sparkmate with them. The Sire has to deem the bot worthy of Sparkmating with their offspring by engaging in battle with them. If the challenger loses, then they can't mate with the Prime's offspring. But if they win, the Prime will allow the challenger to Sparkmate with their Son or Daughter. With regular Cybertronians, if their offspring experiences their first CyberHeat they're only allowed to mate with bots of the same gender as them. It is up to the Sire if they deem their offspring ready to have a Sparkmate or not._

 _In addition to this, there are certain Mechs that can produce offspring. Although rare, it's possible for them to have Sparklings with another Mech. It's extremely rare for a Male Prime to have offspring. There is some danger to this, since their Sparkling Chambers are not as advanced as a Femme's they run the risk of miscarrying, or offlining during creation (birth)._

 _Primes may offer protection to Femmes that are in danger of their lives. Protected Femmes may live with the Prime until whatever endangering them passes. They'll often will let Femmes live with them permanently if they want, this sometimes will lead to Primes having harems. Harems belonging to Primes are nothing unusual, as it is common for them to have. Mech or Femme Primes can have a harem of either 10 to 20 living with them. After the wars it was necessary for a Prime to have a harem not only for their protection but to ensure the survival of the species. If one wishes to leave the harem all they have to do is announce to the Prime that they don't need their protection anymore and they're free to leave._

 _Due to numerous threats on the Primes, the Thetacon tribe volunteered to guard any and all current Primes of the Dynasty from Terrorist attacks to Assassination attempts. During the first War, a Thetacon ruler named Trojan saved the Prime that would stop the war from a surprise attack that would've killed him. To express his gratitude, that Prime gave the Thetacons their own land and even wanted to give them a spring full of rare energon, but Trojan declined the offer and instead wanted to protect his new friend and the rest of the Dynasty from the enemy. So, for generations the Thetacons selected one of their strongest to be a personal guard of the Prime, with the rest protecting the whole Dynasty of Primes. The current Thetacon tribe leader is named Trojan II, a descendant of the original ruler that helped the last Prime._

 _At the end of the Golden Age, Megatronus, a member of the Dynasty of Primes got angry that Sentinel Prime chose his younger brother Optimus to be Prime instead of him. So, he tried to forcefully take the Matrix of Leadership for himself, believing that once he had that he'll become a Prime and have full control of the Allspark: The life force of Cybertron. Optimus stopped him by taking and hiding the Matrix from him. After a huge fight between the two, Megatronus renounces his linage and cuts himself off from the Dynasty of Primes. He then leads a new group of Cybertronians that despise the Dynasty and want them destroyed. He calls their new group Decepticons and renames himself Megatron, declaring war on all who sided with the Primes. Optimus, seeing no other option forms the Autobots to stop the Deceptions from achieving their goal. This was known as the Great War, as it took place for over 2000 years._

 _In order to end the war, Optimus launches the Allspark into deep space. Megatron follows it and is never heard from again. The Autobots then kill off or imprison the rest of the Decepticons and the Great War is finally over. But due to the Allspark's disappearance, the planet of Cybertron slowly starts dying. But it's still kept alive by the Matrix of Leadership, which Optimus had hidden inside his own Sparkchamber. Optimus then arranges a search party of ten Autobots and heads on the Ark to locate the Allspark. Because he's leaving the Planet for a while, he gives the Matrix to his youngest daughter to ensure Cybertron's survival. The Matrix glows and restores parts of the planet, but not all of it as it needs the full power of the Allspark to restore it completely. Power it hopefully will have soon._

 _Many Primes passed on due to the war, and so there are only two Primes left to Protect Cybertron. Optimus Prime and Athena Prime. Athena is the next generation Prime to be created and although she's young, she's more than capable of ensuring Cybertron's survival. She's every Cybertronian's hope of a future without war, famine, and death. She's the Princess of Cybertron. And next in line to become a true Prime._

AN: I hope that this chapter sums everything up for you all! (^u^) I think they'll be a total of... ten chapters to this? It depends on what goes on with the Plot Bunnies. R&R Plz!


	2. Chapter 1

Princess of Cybertron

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter! Since there are no humans in this chapter everybot will be speaking in Cybertronian. It wouldn't make sense if they knew how to speak English right off the bat right? xD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

Chapter 1: The Youngest Prime

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

The sun shined over the planet Cybertron as it slowly went down, giving it a nice golden hue as its residents prepared for tonight. The streets of Iacon was buzzing with activity, colorful decorations adorned the walls and parts of the buildings, tents and vendors were setting up either food or prize booths, Some wore beautiful clothing made out of various soft metals or metallic silk, even one was getting the Cybertronic Petting Zoo ready for the little ones. Everywhere you look it seemed everyone was excited about something. Well that something was the annual Star of Primus Festival, held once every year to celebrate the end of the Great War. When the war ended a huge bright blue star shined over the planet and powered the Matrix of Leadership, making it able to restore parts of the planet even though the Allspark was currently absent. Cybertronians called this star the Star of Primus and held a once a year festival for it. Everyone was excited to have the festivities underway, except for one.

Inside a huge building stood the current Prime, a beautiful Femme named Athena Prime. She was a light pink and blue color with highlights of silver on the arms and legs, she wore the most expensive clothing that was made out of Techno-organic Spider silk and wore rare but beautiful jewels. What made her so unique were her long strands of metallic hair, which she sometimes used to plug into computers to download information. Right now she wasn't looking forward to the upcoming festival. Every year around this time it was her duty to present the Matrix of Leadership to the Star of Primus so that the artifact could absorb its power, then release it across Cybertron so it could regenerate and heal more of the planet. Of course she was happy to do that at least, but what she really wanted was her sire back home. The original Matrix holder Optimus Prime left with others on a mission to locate and bring back the Allspark. That was over 1000 years ago. Athena sighed through her vents, remembering that fateful day when she was only just a youngling.

 _~Athena was cradled in her Creator's arms as she looked around; the destruction of their planet was horrible to look at. Buildings crumbled here and there, the sky was a dark grey with smoke and other toxic gases most likely from bombs, and Autobot Medics would carry away bodies of fallen solders covered in tarps. Even the Mechanimals had to run and hide. It was bad. Athena whimpered and held on to her Creator, she didn't like it here. It was scary. Her Creator, Elita-1 gently rubbed her back and calmed her down._

 _ **=I know, it's scary out here. Don't worry Athena, the war is finally over.=**_

 _She looks up at her and nods, too scared to speak. During the war most of her family got offlined by the Decepticons and she once, got kidnapped by one when she was only a Sparkling. She hated it. Hated the fact that most of her family and friends were gone, never to return._

 _(Stupid Decepticons! It's their fault everybots gone! I hate them!)_

 _Athena started to cry when she heard the sound of roaring coming from up ahead. Looking up, she sees the huge Dinobot Grimlock and an Autobot riding him. She smiles, that Autobot was none other than her sire Optimus Prime._

 _ **=Sire! Grimmy!=**_

 _Elita chuckles and sets her down on the ground, watching her as she runs towards them. Optimus gets off of Grimlock and scoops his daughter up in his arms, laughing as she kisses his faceplates. She then pets Grimlock's nose and giggles when she snorts playfully at her._

 _ **=I missed chu Sire! Did chu an Grimmy get all da bad bots?=**_

 _ **=Almost all of them sweetspark. Most of them left the planet on the Nemesis so we're going to find them.=**_

 _Athena tilted her head, confused._ _ **=So, chu going into space to find thems?=**_

 _Optimus nodded._ _ **=That's right. We're also going to find the Allspark and bring that back also. Without it our planet will get sick.=**_

 _ **=Get sick? Oh... When chu coming back?=**_ _she asked_

 _Optimus sighed through his vents. How was he supposed to answer that? He didn't know that answer himself. Elita walked up to them and put her hand on his shoulder, a worried look on her faceplates._ _ **=Do you have to my love? We need a Prime to keep watch over us. Plus there's still rogue Decepticons out there in hiding. If you leave then...=**_

 _ **=Whoever said that I was the last Prime?=**_

 _Both of them wondered what he meant by that until Elita's optics widened._ _ **=No. No! Absolutely not! Athena is much too young to take up that role!=**_

 _ **=Listen Elita, I know you're worried but I feel Athena is capable to keep everything in check. You can supervise her.=**_

 _Elita shook her helm. She knew that Optimus was right but for her daughter to be a Prime at her age? It was too much. Athena looked at both of them and frowned; she could sense their energy and could tell something was wrong. Plus her question didn't get answered._ _ **=Wats going on? If Sire's leaving den when he coming back?=**_

 _Optimus gently sat her on the ground and leaned down so he was at optic level with her. He then opened his Spark Chamber and took out a strange object that glowed a soft blue. He gave it to Athena who cooed over it, temporarily forgetting about her question being answered._ _ **=Pretty! Wat is it?=**_

 _ **=It's called the Matrix of Leadership. Throughout history it's been passed down to different members of our family. Now I know you studied our history. Can you explain why I'm giving this to you?=**_ _Optimus looked at her as she gazed at the Matrix. Athena learned about it thanks to her tutors and reading the history about it. A thought came to her when he asked that question and looked up into his optics, a sad expression on her face._

 _ **=...Cause chu leaving and want me to be da next Prime?=**_

 _He nodded._ _ **=That's right. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I know in my spark you'll be a great Prime.=**_

 _Athena looked at the Matrix in her hands, then suddenly hugged him tight as she began to cry._ _ **=Nu! I dun wanna be a Prime yet! Please Sire dun go away! Dun leave me and Creator!=**_ _Optimus hugged her tight as he tried not to cry himself. He didn't want to leave his mate and youngling behind; if it was his choice he'd stay and let some other Prime find the Allspark. But he had to leave, as there's no other members left of his family to become Prime except his daughter. This war has taken a toll on him, he hated his older brother for what he has done and once he finds him, he'll pay for everything. He rubbed his daughter's back and quietly shushed her, then turned her helm so she'll look at him._

 _ **=I'm sorry sweetspark, I have to leave. Without the Allspark our planet won't survive. Plus the Matrix won't be able to heal the planet if it's gone too, so that's why I'm giving it to you.=**_ _He kissed her cheekplate and wiped her tears away. He smiled at her as he poked her nose._ _ **=Don't cry Athena, I know you can do this. I have faith in you. Okay?=**_ _Athena rubbed her optics and nodded, clutching the Matrix close to her._ _ **=O-okay... I promise to be a great ruler and Prime w-while you're gone...=**_ _She hugged him again and whispered in his audio receptor._ _ **=Come back soon Sire, I love chu...=**_

 _ **=I love you too Athena.=**_

 _He stood up and hugged Elita, who was crying herself and didn't want him to leave either. They both held each other for a few minutes then broke apart, not before sharing a last kiss between them._ _ **=Be careful Optimus... And you better come back or so help me I'll find you myself and kick your Aft.=**_ _said Elita. She smiled through her tears and lightly punched his chest. Optimus chuckled and kisses her hand._ _ **=Don't worry I will my love.=**_ _He then turned to Grimlock and patted his snout._ _ **=Make sure you protect my Femmes Grim. They're worth more to me than anything.=**_

 _Grimlock snarled playfully and nuzzled his hand._ _ **=Me Grimlock look after pretty femmes like Cyberhawk! Optimus count on Grimlock!=**_

 _Everyone laughed at him when he licked Elita's face. Two hours later Optimus plus ten Autobots boarded the Ark, a huge ship designed to search out not only Energon from other Planets but has been reprogrammed to locate the Allspark. Before boarding, the Autobot Leader looks back at the crowd that has formed and spots his mate and young daughter standing next to Grimlock waving at him. He waves back and enters the ship, closing the door behind. He whispers a prayer as he heads towards the Command Center._

 _ **=Primus please keep everyone safe... and please watch over my family, especially little Athena. She needs your blessing now...=**_

 _As soon as the ship lifts off and departs the Matrix suddenly glows a bright blue and shakes a little. Athena looks at it, scared it might break when a flash of blue light shoots up at the sky. It clears the sky of the toxic smoke and aims for a nearby star, then the star starts to glow and surrounds the planet in a beautiful light blue glow. Everybot is amazed when parts of the planet start to regenerate. Then, as quickly as it happened the blue glow stops, receding back into the Matrix. Everybot surrounds them, chattering excitedly about what just happened. This makes Athena nervous as she begs her Creator to hold her. Grimlock growls and snaps at the crowd to get back. Kup, one of Elita's friend's rushes over and accesses the situation._

 _ **=Did that light come out of the Matrix?!=**_ _he asks_

 _ **=Yes it did! It seemed to have hit a star and then... well just look!=**_ _Elita points out that most of the city of Iacon has been restored to its former glory, along with other parts of the planet. Kup then notices that a mark has appeared on Athena's chest._

 _ **=Well I'll be darned... The Matrix chose Athena to be the next Prime! She's our new Prime!=**_

 _Elita looks at her daughter's chest and sees the Symbol of Primus on it. Athena sees it also and looks at her Creator._ _ **=Am I a Prime now?=**_ _Elita smiles and hugs her, tears coming out of her optics._ _ **=Yes my little one. You're the next Prime.=**_ _She looks down at the symbol on her chest, a little crestfallen that it appeared._ _ **=Oh...=**_ _Kup then calls the crowd's attention and tells them of the news._

 _ **=Everybot! The Matrix chose Athena as our new Prime! All hail Princess Athena Prime!=**_

 _The Cybertronians cheer and chant Athena's name in happiness, then bow to her. Athena looks at everybot bowing to her, wondering what they're doing. She looks up at the clear night sky and vents sadly, hoping that her Sire will return to them soon._

 _(I hope you return soon Sire...) ~_

Athena was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door to her room knock. Turning around, she yells for them to come in. _**=It's open!=**_

Her door slams open as a black and purple Femme walks in grinning receptor to receptor. Athena chuckles at how her friend is acting. _**=You know Nightfire, you could've just gently opened the door.=**_

 _ **=I know! The other way was more fun! Hahaha!=**_

Athena shakes her helm and sits next to her. Nightfire has been her friend ever since they were Sparklings. Her Sire is Ironhide, the famous Weapons Specialist in the Autobot army. He along with others went with Optimus on the Ark to search for the Allspark. Nightfire is also a part of the Thetacons that guard the royal family in the Dynasty. So not only is she her friend she's also her personal guard. Nightfire looks at Athena and puts her hand over hers, noticing something wrong.

 _ **=You okay? You look sad about something.=**_

She vents and looks away. _**=I just... miss my Sire, that's all. I don't even want to celebrate this holiday without him here...=**_

 _ **=Oh. Hey, I know how you feel. Me and Creator miss our Sire too, but that doesn't mean we can't lose hope for them. We'll see them again soon.=**_ She suddenly smacks a pillow in her face and laughs. _**=Now Come on femme, let's go get our party on!=**_

Athena laughs and stands up, hitting her back with the pillow. _**=Okay. But I'm not much of a party bot.=**_

 _ **=Pfft! Femme please! Everybot has their party side, and I'm sure you do too. Also...=**_ Nightfire looks at what Athena's wearing and starts adjusting it, making sure to show the cleavage of her chassis and show off her legs. Athena however was having none of it. _**=W-what are you doing?!=**_

 _ **=Fixing your clothes. You need to get a Mech in your life, you can't be hiding all of this sexiness from their optics. Hehehe...=**_

 _ **=I'm not t-that kind of Femme though!=**_ She pushes her away and fixes her clothes back in place, making sure to cover up everything. Athena not only had a beautiful personality, but a beautiful body to match. She had curves in all the right places and her breast chassis was big. She usually wore armor to cover them up but today she went without it, which is why she was wearing her favorite clothes to cover them. She has a bluish tint on her faceplates as she glares at her friend, who only snickers at her expression. _**=Quit it Night. I told you before I'm not that kind of Femme.=**_

 _ **=I know, I know. I'm surprised you don't have your own Mech Harem with you. What with all the Mechs that come by the castle and all.=**_ They walk out in the hallway as Nightfire turns around, smirking when she sees her blushing. She then grabs her hand and pulls her closer to herself. Athena quickly looks away, feeling her internal temperature rise a little at the contact. _**=Or would you rather have a Femme Harem instead? I don't mind being a part of that...=**_

 _ **=N-Nightfire... W-what if somebot sees us?=**_

 _ **=Well, let them look...=**_

Nightfire gently caresses Athena's faceplates, then leans in and whispers in her audio receptor. = _ **It's been a while since we fragged each other senseless, and by how your scent just changed I'm going to assume that you've been wanting me for a while now...=**_

Athena had to admit, it was a while since she and Nightfire had their "fun". But she needed to be pure for the Festival tonight. So she gently pushed her away and smiles shyly. _**=It has been a while... But I can't, I have to be pure of mind and spark in order for the Matrix to do its job. Sorry.=**_

Nightfire shrugs and pats her shoulder. _**=Eh, no worries. I need to get my possessor out of the gutter. So, let's go check out the festival!=**_

Both femmes walk out of the castle and head towards downtown Iacon, with some guards following them, to where a big shrine stands in the center. As they look around, everybot that sees Athena steps out of the way and bows their head in respect. Athena waves and smiles at them, but she'll never get used to all of this attention. She's a somewhat shy Prime that'd rather stay in her room and read than to go out and about. Nightfire almost laughs at how she's acting.

 _ **=Why so shy? You've been out in public before.=**_

 _ **=I know, it's just... after over 1000 years I'm still not used to all of this attention. It sometimes makes me nervous...=**_

Nightfire rolls her optics and shakes her head, heading towards a booth where a chef is making deep fried energon. _**=Well, don't worry about it. You got me to protect ya sexy self. Hey! Two orders of your best Fried Energon over here!=**_

 _ **=Coming right up!=**_ The chef quickly fries up the food then gives it to them with a big smile on his faceplates. _**=It's on the house Princess Athena! Enjoy!=**_

 _ **=Thank you sir.=**_ Athena sniffs the food using her olfactory sensors. She rarely eats fried Energon meat so she tries a bite. Her optics go wide as she quickly eats one after another. Nightfire stares at her and giggles at how she's eating. _**=Slow down Femme! The food isn't going anywhere.=**_

 _ **=It's so good though! I have to ask the chef back home if he can make this!=**_

 _ **=You are silly Athena.=**_

The Femmes eat their food then look around some more. They play some of the games, with Athena winning a stuffed Robo-Bear. Then Nightfire gets this crazy idea and tries to ride a huge Zap-Pony at the Cybertronic Petting Zoo. Which doesn't go well as she's bucked off and lands in a pile of hay, making Athena plus others watching laugh. Then a youngling runs up to them and hugs Athena, giving her an offering of a bracelet. Soon they're standing next to a fountain talking when two other femmes walk up to them. A tall pink and white one and a black and blue one smile at them, the black and blue one puts a small metallic flower on Nightfire's helm when she isn't looking and chuckles.

 _ **=I see you two are having fun.=**_

The young femmes turn around and see their Creators, Elita-1 and Chromia standing there. They give them both a hug and smile back at them. Athena's creator is Elita, known to many as the Autobot Femme Commander, training and protecting the Femme population to survive the Decepticon onslaught. She also commands the Femme Defense Force; a specialized group of femmes that act in stealth, sniping, and full on assault attacks. Everybot looks up to her in high regard. Nightfire's Creator is Chromia, the Second in Command of Elita's Femme Defense Force. She is a highly skilled fighter and when she's in battle, is a force to be reckoned with. She, along with her mate Ironhide, was known as the "Deadly Duo". If one saw them together in battle they know why they've earned that nickname. Nightfire felt something in her helm and pulled out the flower, giving her creator a look, which made her only laugh.

 _ **=What? The flower looks cute on your helm.=**_

 _ **=I don't do cute Creator... But Athena looks cute.=**_ She puts the flower in her hair and quickly kisses her on the cheekplate, making her blush and shove her slightly. _**=Nightfire! Don't do that!=**_

 _ **=See what I mean? She's so cute when she blushes.=**_ Nightfire snickers then steps to the right, avoiding a punch to the arm by an embarrassed Prime. Elita and Chromia laugh at her reaction, happy to see their daughters are having fun on this day. Elita wraps her arm around Athena's shoulder and touches forehelms with her. Athena, stopping what she's doing, does the same thing as a light electric current runs between them. Chromia does the same with Nightfire and after a few minutes, they let go. This is their way of showing affection towards one another, as the sensors on the helm and forehelm are sensitive to touch. It also sends various signals to convey what they are feeling. Chromia could feel Nightfire's excitement towards the festival and so was happy and excited herself. Elita though, could feel sadness and longing from her daughter. Even though Athena didn't show it, her creator knew what was wrong.

 _ **=You're missing your Sire... Aren't you?=**_

Athena closes her optics and sighs. Trying to hide her feelings didn't work, Pit her own Creator could tell how she's feeling by a glance. She speaks in a small voice as she fiddles with the metallic sash around her waist. _**=Yeah… I miss him so much Creator…=**_ She opens her optics and looks at Elita, a sad expression on her faceplates. _ **=W-when do you think he'll come back?=**_

Elita looks up at the now night time sky and vents quietly. _**=I don't know sweetspark. But I know in my Spark that he's still alive somewhere. All we have to do is hope he and the others make a safe return.=**_

Athena looks up at the sky, seeing all kinds of stars lit up by the setting sun that shone brightly. Putting her hand to her chest, she whispered a prayer for the Autobots that left to make a safe return.

 _ **=…Dear Primus…Please watch over our loved ones…. Wherever they might be….=**_

Soon everybot heard music start playing and rushed over to the shrine of Primus, where the Allspark once stood. Nightfire clapped her hands and grabbed Athena's hand, pulling her towards the shrine.

 _ **=Time for the annual blessing Princess! Let's go!=**_

Athena giggled. _**=No need to pull, I'm coming! Haha!=**_

Elita-1 and Chromia followed behind, watching as spectators parted to give them access to the Shrine. Chromia glanced at her friend, noticing a sad smile on her faceplates. She patted her backstruts and smiled at her.

 _ **=Hey, I know I asked you this already but… Do you still feel that she's too young to be a Prime?=**_

 _ **=….Well… It's just, I feel like she's been thrust forth into being Prime too fast. It's only been 1000 years…=**_ She chuckled and looked at her. _**=What if something happens that causes her to take full responsibility as one? I feel like she won't handle the pressure….=**_

Chromia grinned and rolled her optics. _**=Hehe, I wouldn't worry too much about it. She's a grown femme now, I'm sure she can handle anything that the fates throw her way. And besides,=**_ She hugged Elita from behind and kissed her cheekplate. _**=She has protection of the Autobot guards, Nightfire, and us. She'll be fine Lita'.=**_

Elita put her helm to Chromia's , watching as her daughter begins to climb the steps of the Shrine. _**=I still see her as my little sparkling though... I can't help but worry…=**_

At the Shrine of Primus, Athena stands on the altar and watched as every Cybertronian gathered around, some bowing and leaving offerings for her. To her left and right 6 Autobot guards surrounded each side, making sure that nothing happens to interrupt the festival. And standing next to her was Nightfire, who had her arms crossed as she scanned the crowd. Ready and on guard just in case. Athena poked her arm and smiled at her.

 _ **=No need to be so serious Nightfire, this day is a blessed day for everyone.=**_

 _ **=I know. But the rouge Con's could see this as an opportunity to attack, can't let that happen…=**_ Nightfire kept scanning the growing crowd, keeping an optic out for anything suspicious.

Athena smiled at her friend's protective behavior, even though nothing's ever happened during the festival she agreed that somebot might take advantage of the situation. She looks out at the crowd of Cybertronians and takes a deep breath, venting out slowly. She then raises her hand up so the crowd could quiet down as she spoke.

 _ **=Fellow Cybertronians, tonight we celebrate not only the end of the Great War but to give thanks to all those that have fought bravely. And to those that have fallen. At the end of the war the Matrix that my dear sire passed down to me blessed us with the Star of Primus, a wonderful gift that has slowly regenerated our planet for over a thousand years. We honor Primus's blessing by holding this festival, so that our future generation can learn about what happened all those years ago... And to pray that those brave Autobots lead by my sire, Optimus Prime return to us safely…=**_

Athena then opened up her Spark Chamber and took out the Matrix of Leadership, then quickly closed her chamber. She holds it upwards towards the night sky where it slowly starts to glow.

 _ **=Star of Primus... Please hear me and heal our beloved planet once more...=**_

The Matrix glows brightly and levitates out of Athena's hands, then as it rises up to the sky it shoots out a bright blue light towards the nearest star. The Star of Primus as they called it absorbs the light and starts pulsating. Then the light shoots down on to the planet and hits the ground, bathing the entire planet in its blue glow. Everyone watched as parts of their planet regenerated, the Cyber Forests, the Cities, even other various places slowly regenerated. It lasted for a few minutes then as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Cybertron absorbed all of the star's power and healed itself even more. The Matrix hovered over Athena and gently landed in her hands, slowly powering down. Everyone cheered and started playing music to celebrate Cybertron's healing process. Athena tucked the Matrix back into her Spark Chamber and looked around; right now the Planet didn't even look like it was scarred by war. It looked so peaceful and happy even without the Allspark to fully heal it. Athena sighed as she looked around, she wished that her sire would be here to see how beautiful their planet has become. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, seeing Nightfire smiling at her

 _ **=You are amazing Princess, our home looks so much better than before.=**_

 _ **=It does…. doesn't it?=**_ Athena watched as a group of Femmes performed a traditional dance in honor of her and their God Primus. As she watched she whispered a silent prayer.

 _ **=Primus… Please bring him back… I miss my sire so much… All I want is to see him again…=**_

Little did she know, her wish would soon be granted.

AN: Review please! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Princess of Cybertron

Author's Note: I'm on a roll! Posted this up fast! xD Enjoy! *gives cookies to reviewers*

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

Chapter 2: Hidden Danger

 _(Thoughts)_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

 _::Comlink::_

It's been two weeks since the Star of Primus festival. Cybertronians were taking advantage of the new regenerated areas by traveling there or making new settlements for refuges of the war. Some have even started building mini shrines dedicated to the Dynasty of Primes. The way everybot was acting, it's like there wasn't even a war to begin with. To everybot it was like a new Golden Age.

But this peace wouldn't last for long. On the outskirts of Cybertron's galaxy a Neutron Star suddenly collapsed in on itself, causing it to implode. The force of this implosion was so strong that it formed an unstable Black Hole. And it was growing, fast. It started drawing in objects faster than the speed of light at a rapid pace. And everything that it drew in caused it to get bigger and bigger. It got so big that it was detected on Cybertron by a once dormant and forgotten Super-Computer: Vector Sigma.

The computer noticed that at the rate the Black Hole was growing, it would reach Cybertron within a day. Calculating quickly, Vector Sigma realized that it doesn't have the necessary power it needs to space-jump the planet away from the incoming threat. But it knows of someone that does. A young Prime that hasn't yet awakened her true power. Calculating for a few seconds, Vector Sigma created a holoform of itself and teleported to the Dynasty of Primes, knowing that the young Prime there would have more than enough power to help it not only recharge itself, but to save the countless lives that are unknowingly in danger.

Later on that night, Athena was in her room recharging when her spark started pulsating rapidly to the point she onlined and clutched her chest, wincing in pain. Soon the rapid pulsating of her spark calmed down and she vented, wondering what could've caused such pain.

 _(Oh goodness! It felt like I was having a spark attack!)_

Deciding not to recharge any longer, she got up and put on her robe then headed outside on her balcony. There she felt a sense of dread and horror. Looking up at the night sky she frowned and hugged herself, she knew something bad was going to happen. Of what she didn't know. She felt her spark starting to rapidly pulsate again only this time, she felt something caress her chest in a soothing manner, calming her spark down. She looked down and saw a ball of golden light right next to her. Reacting quickly, she unsheathed her dual Energon Swords and prepared to attack but stopped when the ball of light spoke.

 _ **=Do not be alarmed Athena... I am here to request your help...=**_

 _ **=My help?=**_ she asked. She sheathed her swords and walked closer to it, wary of it. _**=Who, or what are you?=**_

 _ **=I am Vector Sigma... Before Cybertron was, I was...=**_

Athena gasped. She learned about the ancient Super-Computer in one of her history disks. In the past before Cybertron or even the Primes existed there was Primus and Vector Sigma. The Super-Computer was like a medium for Primus, acting out on His will or its own. It was even rumored to have brought Cybertronians to life before the Allspark even existed. She also learned that over time, due to the countless wars, that Vector Sigma itself was poisoned by the conflict and shut itself down. Thousands of years it lay forgotten until now. Now it showed itself to her in all its glory. Athena didn't know what to think as she stared at it.

 _ **=V-Vector Sigma…?=**_

She noticed it flickered a little and realized this wasn't its true form, but a holoform projected by it. And by the tone of its voice, she could tell Vector Sigma was struggling to keep the form solid. _**=Vector Sigma? Are you alright? You sound like you're in pain…=**_

The form flickered as it spoke. _**=I… am weak… I require your power to restore… my systems…=**_

 _ **=My power? What do you mean?=**_

The holoform of Vector Sigma glowed and projected an image of a black hole. Athena watched as it sucked up nearby stars, comets, even smaller planets, and at the rate it was going it looked like it'll reach Cybertron within hours. She covered her mouth and gasped as she realized what it meant when it asked to use her power. _**=By the Primes… D-don't tell me that thing is headed this way!=**_

 _ **=It is… Due to the past wars poisoning me…. I am unable to gather enough energy to… to space-jump Cybertron away…. Athena… The Black Hole will arrive within a day… You have the power to restore me…=**_

Athena shook her head, in disbelief at what she just heard. What power was it talking about? She's still in training to master her control over the Matrix. _**=Forgive me but… What power do I have?=**_

The form shimmered as it spoke. _**=The power of the Ancient Primes… You have inherited the special abilities of nearly all of them… Mainly… The power to teleport to any world and dimension…=**_

The young Prime nearly fell over in shock at what it said. She has the power to teleport? In all honesty she thought that being a Prime meant protecting her planet and being a ruler, she didn't know about the other abilities she had.

 _ **=Forgive me, sir but… I thought being a Prime meant only protecting the planet. I have all these other abilities too?=**_

 _ **=Yes… Even your sire has inherited them… But he doesn't know that he has them… UGHH!=**_

Vector Sigma's form suddenly falls to the ground and shudders. Athena runs over and gently picks it up, bringing it to her berth. When she touched it, she felt its pain. Pain from the poison of countless wars long past.

 _ **=Oh Primus! Vector is there anything I can do? Please tell me!=**_

The form shivered before it spoke again, this time in a small voice. _**=F-follow me…. To my place of residence…. There I will activate your hidden power...=**_ Vector Sigma began floating out of the birth and slowly towards the door, where it phased through. Athena quickly followed it, wondering where "It's place of dwelling" is. Meanwhile, Nightfire was on patrol with two Autobot guards when she saw Athena running after a glowing orb. Thinking it's a Decepticon, she gave the orders to attack it.

 _ **=What the frag?! Athena get away from that thing! Cujo! Zulo! Get that Con away from her!=**_

Athena saw what her friend and the guards were going to do and got in front of Vector Sigma. _**=Nightfire wait! It's not what you think!=**_ The two Thetacon Autobots activated their weapons and began to fire, but Vector Sigma suddenly got in front of Athena and glowed, lifting up their weapons and making them disappear. Nightfire was about to fire until she along with the guards are lifted off the ground. They floated in midair and heard Vector speak.

 _ **=Cease your fire… I am the one that speaks for Primus Himself…=**_

Athena saw the looks on their faces as they were slowly put down on the ground. She ran over to them and explained that glowing orb was Vector Sigma, the Super-Computer of Primus and Cybertron. After her explanation, the two guards bowed in apology, as did Nightfire. But the young femme was confused, she thought Vector Sigma was a myth. That's when the orb floated near them and spoke again.

 _ **=I assure you Nightfire… I am no Myth… Come Athena, we must get to my chambers at once…=**_

It floated away from them and headed to the place where its body was stationed. Nightfire stood there in shock and stared at Athena for a few minutes.

 _ **=….How did it know my name? And for one thing, what did you mean by 'Cybertron being in danger'?=**_

The young Prime started walking in the direction where Vector Sigma went, explaining more along the day. _**=There's a huge Black Hole at the end of our solar system. It's so massive that its going to swallow Cybertron in a day... Vector Sigma detected it and asked me to rejuvenate it so it could Space-Jump our planet away. I have a certain power I inherited from the Original Thirteen. As for it knowing your name,=**_ She turned her head and smirked at her.

 _ **=Whatever Primus knows, Vector Sigma knows.=**_

Nightfire didn't know what to think about this. She heard about the being called Vector Sigma, but she thought it didn't exist. She's the type to dismiss something unless she sees it for herself. She knows Primus exists, but didn't know that His 'Medium' of sorts existed also.

 _ **=Athena… You surprise me every day. Pit nothing you do surprises me anymore.=**_

Athena only giggled as she, Nightfire, and the two Autobot guards followed the glowing orb. Soon they came across a cave with a strange door on it. Vector phased through as the doors opened slowly. They kept following, going down a flight of stairs that seemed like they went on forever until they came to another door. When that door opened a gust of wind almost blew back the bots standing there. Athena had her optics closed when the wind rushed though, so when she opened them back up she couldn't believe what was standing there.

 _ **=By the Allspark...=**_

Inside the room was a huge glowing sphere that looked golden in color. Around it was various computers that they thought it used to watch over Cybertron. Everyone walked up to it slowly, amazed that this lightly glowing sphere was Vector Sigma itself.

 _ **=This... is where I... Keep watch over all... To make sure Primus's children are safe...=**_

Nightfire walked around the room being careful not to touch the glowing sphere, as it looked like it took up the entire room. _**=Haha! This is awesome! Who knew a place like this existed near Cybertron's core?!=**_

 _ **=Primus this is amazing...=**_ Said Cujo.

 _ **=To think this great being lives here...=**_ Said Zulo.

Athena walked up to it and began to put her hand on it, but quickly pulled it away. She held her hand close to her chest as she winced in pain. Nightfire saw this and quickly ran to her.

 _ **=You alright?!=**_

 _ **=Yes... I'm fine. Something's wrong... It's burning up.=**_

As soon as she said this the orb pulsated. It looked like an irregular sparkbeat, like it was trying not to fade away. Vector Sigma groaned as it spoke.

 _ **=...M-my power... Its weak... from the countless wars that... Almost desecrated the planet...=**_

Everyone looked worried that the Super-Computer was going to shut down. The way it struggled to even speak plus the heat radiating off it was not a good sign. _**=Vector Sigma? You said I can heal you by using my special power. But... I don't know how to use it...=**_

 _ **=Stand close to me... And I will activate that power...=**_

Athena saw part of the floor illuminate into a small circle. The young Prime looked back at her friend and guards and saw that they looked worried. She smiled a little and walked up to the glowing circle, standing inside of it. As soon as she did glowing tendrils of light came out of Vector Sigma and gently wrapped themselves around her until she was completely covered, like a cocoon. The Autobots in the room watched closely as they wondered what the Super-Computer was going to do next. Nightfire didn't show it but she was worried for her friend. _**=Athena….=**_

Inside the glowing cocoon, Athena felt like she was floating on a soft cloud. She felt relaxed and safe. Closing her optics, she enjoyed the feeling for a while longer when she heard Vector Sigma's voice.

 _ **=I will activate your hidden power… Once I do, please permit me to absorb some of it… So I can heal myself…=**_

Athena nodded, not wanting to talk. All she wanted to do was just relax and go into recharge. Vector Sigma then surrounded her with more light tendrils, but this time they wrapped themselves around her arms, legs, torso, and around her helm. Another headed towards her spark chamber and phased through, wrapping around her spark. Then, the tendrils of light changed to a different color. From gold to blue as it started to vibrate not only her spark, but her whole body as well. Feeling a strange sensation, Athena opened her optics and saw the long light tendrils around her. She also felt something build up inside her, a pressure-like feeling that threatened to overwhelm her. She started to panic as the strange sensation got stronger and stronger. Vector Sigma noticed this and calmed her down.

 _ **=Do not fear Athena... That is me activating your power...=**_

 _ **=...O-okay.=**_

The young Prime tried to force herself to relax, she trusted Vector Sigma to do what it needed to do. Then she felt a sudden surge of power flow through her. It was enough that she almost screamed in shock. The surge of untapped power flowed throughout her body, temporarily turning her body into a light gold color. Her optics turned white as she went into a trance-like state. Vector Sigma saw the raw power of the Primes long past hidden deep within her spark, locked away. Vector proceeded to unlock the power and absorb some of it, healing itself while the rest got reabsorbed back inside of Athena.

On the outside, Nightfire and the guards saw the orb glow brightly and change different colors. The Thetacon femme was wondering what was going on when the golden cocoon slowly unraveled, revealing Athena standing there with her optics closed. When she opened them, her normally light pink optics changed to a bright sparkling blue. Her armor color even changed as well. It was dark blue on her arms, legs and waist area while her chassis was light pink with gold trimming around it. Her helm was silver in the beginning but was now blue with a little bit of gold rimming the edges. She even had long antenna-looking spikes that sat atop of her helm. There was also a frilled collar-like ornament surrounding her neck. Her waist had a sort of dress skirt that was detachable and her foot peds had on high heels. She looked like a Female version of her sire, Optimus Prime. Athena smiled when Nightfire walked up to her, in awe of how her friend looks.

 _ **=Primus… Athena you look… You look amazing! Like one of the Original Thirteen!=**_

Athena looked at herself, seeing all the new changes the Supercomputer did to her. _**=I feel… different in a way. Like I've been resparked.=**_

Cujo and Zulo suddenly bowed to her out of respect. The two femmes saw this and Nightfire put her servos on her hips, snickering at them.

 _ **=She's beautiful huh Mechs?=**_

 _ **=She is Nightfire, but we suddenly don't feel honored to be in her presence.=**_ said Cujo.

 _ **=Lady Athena is truly a wonderful Prime… Her beauty is indescribable…=**_ whispered Zulo.

Athena blushed and rubbed the back of her helm. _**=Um… Thank you… No need to do that, oh.. I feel embarrassed now…=**_

Nightfire lightly punched her in her arm. _**=Quit bein' all shy and stuff! Vector Sigma upgraded you! See?=**_ She pointed to her chest, where the Symbol of Primus was lightly glowing. _**=I think he also gave ya new abilities. That's why you look so different.=**_

 _ **=I think so... Oh! Vector Sigma!=**_ She quickly turned around and noticed that the super computer glowed brightly. When she touched it she felt warmth and calmness emanating from it. _**=Vector Sigma? Are you alright?=**_

 _ **=I am. Thank you young Prime, for allowing me to use your power to heal myself.=**_

She smiled and nodded. _**=You are most welcome.=**_

Vector Sigma's body pulsated as it spoke. _**=Now I have the power to Space-Jump our planet away. But...=**_

Nightfire raised an optic ridge. _**=Buuut?=**_

 _ **=I need to put everyone on this planet into temporary stasis. If I preform the jump with everyone still online they'll feel a pulling effect.=**_

 _ **=Pulling effect? Wha?=**_ Nightfire didn't get it but Zulo did.

 _ **=I'm guessing it's like how someone's arm can get torn off if pulled enough. Right?=**_

Athena, Nightfire, and Cujo stared in horror until they heard Vector Sigma chuckle. _**=Not in that way Zulo. The pulling effect will be uncomfortable if allowed to stay online. If in stasis, nothing can be felt. Thus allowing me to Space-Jump freely and without worry.=**_

Everyone in the room understood what the computer meant. But one problem remained: How were they going to alert everybot on Cybertron of the upcoming threat? Vector Sigma had the answer.

 _ **=Do not worry, since it is still nighttime I will activate a signal that'll put everyone on Cybertron in temporary stasis. They won't feel a thing.=**_

 _ **=What about us? Are we put in stasis too?=**_ asked Athena.

Nightfire crossed her arms and frowned a little. _**=To be honest, I'm a little nervous about this… I've never been in stasis before…=**_

 _ **=Me either…=**_ said Zulo.

 _ **=I have, got shot from behind by a Con' once.=**_ Cujo waved his servo. _ **=Nothing new, it's like you're recharging.=**_

Vector Sigma hummed to get their attention. _**=You three will also be in stasis. Except for you Athena.=**_

Athena looked at Vector Sigma with wide optics. _**=W-why me?=**_ She heard the super computer chuckle and extend a golden tentacle towards one of the monitors. It pulled up on screen various areas of the planet. _**=As you can see young Prime, some areas of our planet haven't been healed. When the Jump happens, the damaged areas of Cybertron will be left behind and I do not want that. Your duty is to use your power to heal as soon as I Space-Jump our planet away.=**_

Athena took a minute to absorb what Vector Sigma said. She closed her optics and thought back to her family lineage, one of them had the power to heal not only herself, but others simply by touching them. She opened her optics and looked at the glowing orb in front of her.

 _ **=Vivacus Prime, daughter of Solus Prime. She had the ability to heal by touching. I have her ability?=**_

Vector Sigma hummed. _**=Yes.=**_

 _ **=Wait a minute! I can't let her just do something like that without me watching her!=**_ Nightfire stomped up to the computer. = _ **I'm her personal guard, I have to make sure my friend gets out of this okay!=**_

Athena put her servos on her shoulder, smiling. _**=Night, I'll be fine. Vector Sigma will make sure everything goes according to plan.=**_ She chuckled. _**=Besides, we can't have pieces of our beloved planet fall away now.=**_

Nightfire turned and looked at her, grasping her servo. _**=But… This is something you've never done before… I'm just worried is all.=**_

The young Prime hugged her. _**=Funny, I've never known for you be this worryful.=**_

 _ **=Shut it Princess.=**_ Both Femmes laughed a little as they let go. Nightfire looked into Athena's optics and nodded. She was still worried for her friend but deep down she knew that she could take care of herself. Nightfire vented softly and turned to the other two Autobots, nodding. Cujo and Zulo understood and bowed to Athena, then sat outside the room with their arms and legs crossed. Nightfire held Athena's servo for a few seconds then let go. Before heading out the door she turned to the super-computer.

 _ **=You'll protect her right? During the Space-Jump I mean.=**_

The orb hummed again. _**=No need to worry Nightfire, Athena is protected here.=**_

Satisfied with that answer, she nodded and headed out the door as it closed behind her. Athena looked back at Vector Sigma and vented. She was nervous. Finding out that a huge black hole was approaching their planet, her meeting the ancient Super-Computer thought long gone, and discovering that she inherited the power from nearly all the past Primes. She put her servo to her helm, trying not to get stressed out over this. She felt something rubbing her helm and looked up to see a golden tentacle gently touching her. _**=I am sorry for putting you into this situation Athena...=**_

She smiled at it and held the golden tentacle. _**=It's alright, if you hadn't told me of this, our planet would've been lost, along with all of us...=**_

Vector hummed in agreement. It knew that this Prime was not like the others, she was more like her sire than anything. Cared for others and even helped others before helping herself. But she has a lot more growing up to do, it could tell. This moment is the first step to being a true Prime. _**=Let us begin. Please stand in that circle over there.=**_

Over where the monitors were, Athena saw part of the floor glow a light blue. She walked over to it and stood in the center. Soon as she did some connectors appeared on the floor and seemed to be attached to the deeper levels of Vector Sigma's room. She wondered what they were for and as if it read her mind he provided the answer.

 _ **=Use your extensions to plug yourself into the mainframe. Once you do, activate your power of Healing.=**_

She looked down at the floor and nodded. _(So that's what they're for... For me to connect directly into Cybertron itself...)_ She closed her optics and let her metallic hair grow and attach themselves into the connectors. She could feel herself being drawn into the planet's core once she linked up to them. Even with her optics closed, Athena could still see most of the planet that still looked war-torn. She frowned as she began connecting to the core. _(Not even the Star of Primus and Matrix combined could it replenish those areas... Not without the Allspark to help...)_ soon she felt herself connected as her Symbol of Primus started to glow, activating her healing power.

 _ **=Please... Let this work...=**_

The metallic strands of hair, which looked like cables, started to glow and pulsate as she slowly began to heal the planet. In the beginning she had doubts but pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Athena trusted Vector Sigma, and Vector Sigma trusted her. The super computer then created more light tentacles that attached themselves into various ports surrounding the room. They glowed as it started releasing a signal that traveled all over the planet. _**=Activating Emergency Stasis Lock.=**_

Outside the room, Nightfire was getting ready to head back in when the need to recharge suddenly overwhelmed her, the warning sign flashing red in her optics. She looked over at Cujo and Zulo and saw that they were struggling to stay online. She chuckled and leaned her helm back up against the wall, letting out a tired yawn.

 _ **=This is it Mechs... I don't know how long we'll be in stasis but *yawns* let's be prepared when we online...=**_

She looked back at them and saw that they were already in recharge, their stasis lock activating. Smiling, she closed her optics and rested on the wall, having one final thought before the stasis lock activated. _(Good luck Athena...)_

Around Cybertron, various Cybertronians either were already in recharge or suddenly succumbed into recharge as their stasis lock activated. Wild Mechanimals and fauna that were awake at this time even went into stasis. Checking to make sure everyone and everything on Cybertron quieted, Vector Sigma then glowed a bright blue as a screen plotted coordinates for the next Star System. It then checked on Athena and saw that she went into a trance as she healed the planet, to keep it from crumbling away. Another monitor onlined and as soon as Vector viewed the screen it shuddered. The black hole had grown to such an incredible rate. It was reaching Cybertron and fast. It calculated that after it got big enough it'll destroy itself and everything around it. Vector Sigma didn't know when, but it wasn't taking any chances on finding out.

 _ **=Activating Space-Jump portal.=**_

A blue and white swirling mist appeared in front of Cybertron. It was large enough for the Planet, its moons Luna 1 and Luna 2, and the Star of Primus to fit through. Using power given to it by the legendary Deity Himself, Vector Sigma moved the planet, its moons, and the Star through the portal. Soon everything teleported safely through as the portal closed, just in time too. The black hole arrived and continued swallowing everything in sight. Had the planet still been there, it would've been swallowed up and crushed thanks to the massive amount of gravity the black hole had. Suddenly, as it quickly began absorbing it stopped. Then at the speed of light receded back to where it was once formed and imploded in on itself again, creating a massive explosion that could be detected millions of light-years away. When the space dust dissipated, all that was left behind was a dead dwarf star, surrounded by debris of past planets and stars it swallowed.

...

~24 Hours Later~

A blue and white mist-like Portal appeared light-years away from certain destruction. A metal planet, its moons and a bright star traveled through it and exited out on the other side. Soon the portal closed as the planet started to orbit around a new sun. Vector Sigma detached itself from the ports and groaned, its way of venting. Checking its surroundings, Vector saw that Cybertron was orbiting another sun, since their own sun was lost this was a pleasant thing. It also noticed that various planets also orbited the sun. It started to send a signal but froze in place, right in front of a red planet was a green and blue planet that had an atmosphere. Not only that, it detected life forms on that planet. Vector wanted to send a signal out to the planet but thought better of it. For one, Space-Jumping their own planet away from certain death took most of its power, and it needed to recharge. Before it did though, Vector noticed that most of the planet's structure had been healed by Athena, who had detached herself from the connectors and slowly walked to where the golden orb sat. Her optics were white still, meaning she was still in her trance. She slowly laid on the floor and curled up, entering recharge herself. Vector Sigma chuckled. It knew that Athena wouldn't remember anything upon awakening, so it decided to fill her in once she onlined.

Feeling its power run low, Vector Sigma entered its own recharge cycle. But not without turning on a special force field that cloaked Cybertron, turning it invisible just in case the populated planet next door detected them. It also turned off the signal that induced the emergency stasis lock. Now everything would be able to online first thing tomorrow morning. Satisfied, Vector Sigma powered down for a much needed recharge.

A few minutes later, the Matrix cradled within Athena's chest glowed, sensing the presence it had not felt since the Great War. The Allspark was close, and it was hidden on that very same planet. The glow died down to just a flicker as it waited to be reunited with the being of creation.

AN: Well damn... This took me a week to finish. Was moving out and didn't have time to get to this. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 3

Princess of Cybertron

Author's Note: I'm on a roll! Posted this up fast! xD Enjoy! *gives cookies to reviewers*

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

Chapter 3: New World

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

It's been over 24 hours since the Super-Computer Vector Sigma Space-Jumped their planet Cybertron, its moons, and the Star of Primus away from the Black Hole. Athena felt her internal clock activate and go off, waking her. She onlined her optics and stood up, stretching her limbs and letting out a big yawn. She looked around the room, seeing everything still intact and secure. She saw Vector Sigma recharging, the orb was only flickering as it 'slept'. She smiled, glad to have met this wonderful being that sat before her. She stood up and walked towards one of the monitors, turning it on. She saw that her power of Healing healed most of the planet's surface, but it still looked a little barren and war-torn. She whispered to herself.

 _ **=Thank Primus our home is safe…=**_

She suddenly had a thought, she remembered linking up to the core of Cybertron to heal it, but she doesn't remember going into recharge afterwards. She tapped her finger on her arm and tried to remember what happened afterwards, but couldn't. It was like part of her Memory Core was erased, or wasn't there to begin with.

 _ **=How strange… I don't seem to remember what transpired when I linked up with Cybertron's core… What exactly happened?=**_

 _ **=You were in a deep trance. That is why you don't remember.=**_

Athena turned around and saw Vector Sigma online itself, glowing with all its power. She walked towards it and realized that she must've accidently woken it.

 _ **=Oh goodness, I'm sorry if I woke you.=**_

It chuckled deeply. _**=It is alright young Prime. I needed to rest after preforming the Space-Jump. How are you feeling?=**_

 _ **=I feel great Vector. Thank you for asking.=**_ She smiled a little then thought about what it said earlier. _**=Wait a minute, what did you mean when you said that I was in a trance?=**_

 _ **=As you healed our planet, you were put into a deep trance. It wasn't my doing though, it was the power of Healing that did it to you.=**_

 _ **=Really? Why would my power put me in a trance?=**_ Athena asked.

 _ **=That power of yours is strong, in order to focus on what is being healed it also induces the user into a trance-like state. Vivacus Prime always went into a trance whenever she used it.=**_

Athena was surprised to know that one of her powers, the Power of Healing, could do something like this. She now knew why it seemed like gaps were in her memory. _**=Amazing... So that explains why I can't remember too much afterwards.=**_

Vector Hummed in agreement. It then pulled up on a monitor the solar system they warped too. It showed a total of 9 Planets in orbit around a Sun. Some looked like giant gas planets and some looked like dwarf planets, but one stood out to the Young Prime. She walked closer to the screen and looked at it. The Planet had white clouds circling around it and it was mostly blue, with a few lands here and there. She also noticed that a moon circled that planet. It was beautiful to see.

 _ **=Beautiful... I wonder what's on that planet?=**_

She suddenly felt something hit the inside of her Spark Chamber. Opening it up the Matrix floated out and hovered next to the computer screen. It glowed brightly as if it was speaking. Athena never saw the Matrix act like that before. Vector Sigma realized what it was doing and did a search-scan on the blue planet, what it found was shocking.

 _ **=I detect the Allspark... It's on that planet...=**_

 _ **=What?!=**_ Athena whipped her head around, staring at the super-computer in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard. _**=The... The Allspark? You sense it on that planet?=**_

 _ **=Yes, that is what the Matrix of Leadership is reacting to. The signal is faint, but it is there...=**_

Athena looked at the Matrix then back at the screen. She couldn't believe it, the long lost Allspark was there the whole time. She put her servo on her chest, feeling her spark beat in happiness when a thought occurred to her.

 _ **=If the Allspark is there... Then that means my Sire is on that planet... He has to be!=**_

Vector Sigma did another search-scan of the planet. It was faint but it could detect 10 sparks there. It would expand its scan but encountered a problem. _**=I detect ten living Sparks on that planet. But there's a problem.=**_ Athena looked back at it with a worried look on her faceplates. _**=That planet is also inhabited by native life-forms, their technology isn't as advanced as ours, but it's powerful enough to detect my scans. I have our planet shielded so they wouldn't detect us.=**_

 _ **=It's inhabited? Then...=**_ She looked back at the screen again, this time a look of determination on her face. _**=My Sire is there... Along with the Allspark... I have to go on that planet.=**_

Vector Sigma vented. It didn't want her to go to an unfamiliar planet. But as it quickly calculated the distance between that planet and Cybertron, it found out that she'll be close enough to be still be able to protect their planet.

 _ **=If you desire to go, then I cannot stop you. The distance between that planet and ours is reasonable. Meaning the Matrix won't be affected by it leaving our planet.=**_ A golden tentacle reached out and gently touched Athena's face, making her smile as she held it in her servos. _**=Do be careful when you go. We don't know what could be lurking down on that Planet.=**_

Athena nodded and let go of the tentacle, watching it go back inside of the glowing orb. _**=I'll be careful Vector Sigma. Besides, I'm not going there alone.=**_

...

Two hours later Athena found everyone had woken up from their stasis. Their internal clock said it was 10:00AM but everyone felt something was different. The Sun was a little bit brighter than normal plus the stars in the sky looked different. The Star of Primus was still there but everything seemed off. Not only that her Creator and everyone else at the Dynasty noticed her new look, she explained what happened to her and Chromia commented that she looked like her Sire, which got her blushing and Nightfire laughing. Athena then decided to hold an emergency meeting at the Dynasty of Primes and told everyone on a loudspeaker to come to the building. She also asked Vector Sigma to come so it also can explain why things felt different. The Super-Computer agreed and activated its holoform, which was a little bigger than before thanks to it being healed.

Right now Athena was standing on a podium waiting for everybot to arrive. The crowd was getting big as more Cybertronians arrived. Nightfire stood next to her friend feeling a bit sluggish. She yawned and rubbed her optics.

 _ **=Ugh... Why do I feel so tired? I thought being in stasis would be like going into recharge...=**_

 _ **=I'm sorry you feel that way Nightfire... I guess it's due to the Space-Jump that occurred.=**_ Said Athena.

Cujo and Zulo also felt sluggish, but they were fine soon afterwards and stood on the far side of the podium. Elita-One and Chromia soon walked out and yawned and stretched. They both felt strangely sluggish when they woke up from their recharge. When they asked Athena if anything happened, she said that something did happen and she'll announce it to everyone. Soon everybot arrived and looked up to their Princess. They too wondered why they felt a little sluggish and also why she called this meeting. Athena raised her servo for everyone to quiet down and begun speaking.

 _ **=Late last night I received terrible news that our planet was in danger of being swallowed by a Black Hole. But no need to fear everyone, we've escaped sudden death thanks to Cybertron's protector.=**_ Vector Sigma floated to the podium and heard gasps from the audience. Most of the residents of Cybertron knew who that was, the Legendary Super-computer thought long lost and forgotten. Elita and Chromia were at a loss of words seeing the super-computer for the first time.

 _ **=I am Vector Sigma. Before Cybertron was, I was... We have gathered here today to inform you all of what transpired the night before. A star on the far reaches of the galaxy imploded and transformed into a devastating Black Hole.=**_ The crowd was in shock to hear that and spoke amongst themselves until Athena raised her servo up again to quiet them. _ **=Thanks to Athena's help, I was able to Space-Jump our planet far away from certain death. The reason you all feel low on energy is because I had to put everyone into Emergency Stasis. If I hadn't, you would've felt the effects of the incoming Space-Jump. Now we are in a new Solar System and orbiting a new Sun, the danger hath passed...=**_

Everyone cheered, now knowing why they feel the way they do and finding out about the new Solar System they were in. They started to chant Athena's and Vector Sigma's name in gratitude, making said Prime blush and wave at them and making Nightfire smirk at her.

 _ **=There you go, blushin' again! You should be proud Athena.=**_

 _ **=I am proud Nightfire. I just wish I can take a complement without blushing...=**_ Athena giggled afterwards and bowed to everyone present there. She then walked back to where her Creator was. Vector Sigma and Nightfire followed with the latter speaking. _**=Young Prime? Aren't you going to tell them about what we discovered?=**_ Athena shook her head no and glanced back at it. _**=I thought of something, If we go to that planet and it turns out to be a trap set by Dececpticons, then their hopes will be shattered. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up.=**_ Vector Sigma hummed, understanding what she was saying. Nightfire raised an optic ridge at what her friend said. _**=You keepin' something from me Prime?=**_ Athena smiled and looked at her. _**=No. But we found something that'll hopefully reunite us with our Sires.=**_ She took the shocked Femme's servo and led her to the Main Control room. She asked her Creator and Chromia to follow also. She hoped that what she'll find on that mysterious planet would be the truth instead of a lie.

...

Elita, Chromia, Nightfire, and 3 other Autobots, Moonracer, Flareup, and Kup stood there in shock. They just learned that the Allspark was located by Vector Sigma and not only that; they located 10 Sparks on the unknown Planet. Athena explained more that the Matrix was glowing in a strange pattern, like it was trying to communicate with something. Vector confirmed this by showing them all the Blue Planet and the energy waves of the Allspark coming from it. Needless to say, everyone in the room was happy.

 _ **=OH MY PRIMUS! THAT MEANS IRONHIDE IS THERE!=**_ Chromia hugged her daughter who only laughed at the contact. Elita wiped tears from her optics and hugged her daughter, trying not to cry at the good news. _**=Optimus... W-we found him... Oh thank Primus.=**_ Athena hugged her Creator and tried not to cry also. Moonracer was ecstatic and her friend Flareup was so excited that she was jumping up and down.

 _ **=YAY! I can see my Prowlie-boo again! Thank the stars!=**_ Said Flareup.

 _ **=I missed my big, grumpy Medic! I can't wait to see him again!=**_ Said Moonracer.

Kup was overwhelmed by the news and sat down, then started laughing. _**=This is great news! I'm at a loss for words! Hahahahahaha!=**_

Vector Sigma didn't show it, but it was happy to see their Sparks so elated and calm. It then headed towards the door but stopped when Athena called to it. _**=Wait, are you leaving already Vector?=**_

 _ **=Yes Athena. Now that I am fully healed I can begin keeping records of recent events and to keep watch over Cybertron. Before I go, take this.=**_ A strange-looking key materialized out of thin air and floated towards Athena, landing in her outstretched servos. _**=This is the Key to all knowledge that I contain. If you ever need assistance, you know where to begin your search.=**_

Everyone watched as Vector Sigma's Holoform slowly disappeared. Athena held the key to her chest and smiled. _**=Thank you Vector Sigma... For everything.=**_

 _ **=Until All Are One...=**_ It then disappeared from the room, leaving light sparkles behind. Everyone stood there for a few minutes before Elita broke the silence.

 _ **=If Optimus and the others are on that planet, then how do we get there?=**_

 _ **=I might know!=**_ Kup stood up and typed something on his computer, then he brought it up on screen to show the others. _**=Good thing Wheeljack taught this old space-goat a thing or two about Space-Bridges! Look here, we activate a Space-bridge and enter it, but since the planet is a little far, but not too far, we'll convert into meteor forms and fall through the atmosphere! What do ya think?=**_

Chromia raised an optic ridge and crossed her arms. She liked the old Mech but sometimes he gets a little crazy. Like for example, his idea was crazy and she didn't hesitate to tell him. _**=That idea is crazy Kup. What if we don't reach the planet and end up floating away? Ever think of that?=**_

Kup rubbed the back of his helm and chuckled nervously, obviously not thinking clear on that. _**=Uhh... yeah, did not think that one through...=**_

Chroma rolled her optics and Nightfire snickered at the old bot. Elita lightly shook her head as Moonracer and Flareup giggled. Athena vented and began walking out the door. _**=Where you going Princess?=**_ Nightfire asked.

 _ **=Going to get Wheeljack.=**_ She left and walked down the hall to where his lab was. Meanwhile Kup glanced at the others and spoke up. _**=Anybot notice that she's a little... well, irritated?=**_

Elita sat down next to the computer. _**=Well of course she's irritated Kup. She's finally found where the others are but can't go on the planet unless we come up with a solution that won't have us floating off into space. Honestly, use your helm!=**_

 _ **=Sorry! Jeez...=**_ Kup chuckled a little and looked back at the computer. _**=Guess I'm not that good with computers...=**_

Athena walked down the hall until she reached Wheeljack's lab. She for some reason felt irritated and wanted to quickly hurry to get down to the unknown Planet. In her spark she somehow knew that her Sire was there, and nothing was going to stop her from seeing him. She knocked on the door and waited a few. Then she heard something fall on the floor and shatter, along with some curse words she didn't want to repeat. The door to the lab opened and a Mech poked his helm out, he saw Athena standing there and his sidebars flashed in different colors. He had his facemask on but she could tell he was smiling.

 _ **=Hey Miss Princess! Sorry I couldn't make it to the meeting, but I had my Spider-Bot record everything and I watched it. Man I can't believe we're in another Solar System! I also can't believe that Vector Sigma still exists! Amazing... It's just amazing!=**_

Athena chuckled a little. Wheeljack is a friend of Optimus and others. Not only is he a Scientist and Inventor, he's also a member of the Wreakers stationed here. Though Wheeljack rarely fights, he can hold his own in battle and fight like no one would believe. = _ **It's alright Wheeljack. I'm glad your Spider-Bots recorded it for you. Um... Are you busy at the moment?=**_

 _ **=Nope!=**_ His sidebars changed into different colors as he spoke. _**=Just taking a break, I'm telling ya, trying to build a special toy for the Dinobots is tough. Grimlock has already chewed up 5 toys I gave him.=**_

 _ **=Explains why he was burying his ripped up toys... Haha!=**_

 _ **=Yeah... So, anything you need Miss?=**_ Wheeljack asked.

 _ **=I was wondering... Is the current Space-Bridge we have still working?=**_ Athena asked.

Wheeljack's sidebars slowly changed color as he thought, then he snapped his fingers and nodded. _**=Yeah, they're still working. I did some maintenance work on them a few days ago. Why?=**_

Athena explained to him how the blue planet they found might have not only the Allspark but the Autobots that departed on the Ark. Since Kup didn't know how to work the controls right, she asked him if he can program the Space-Bridge to send her down to the planet. Wheeljack was even more amazed and quickly agreed. He followed her back to the Main Control room and entered. He went to the computer and after a few minutes of energy rerouting and reprogramming, he found the ten Autobot signals on the planet.

 _ **=Oh my Primus this is unreal! We've finally found them!=**_

Elita walked up to him and looked at the monitor. _**=Can you program the coordinates to their location?=**_

 _ **=I sure can! Just give me a second... And... Done!=**_ The Inventor's sidebars flashed bright orange, meaning he was excited. Chromia grinned and shook Nightfire's shoulder. _**=We can finally see Ironhide dear. I bet that Mech would have a spark-attack seeing us!=**_

 _ **=I can't wait either Creator! It's been so long since I seen him.=**_ Nightfire was overjoyed to hear that everything was ready. Wheeljack told everyone to follow him to where the Space-Bridge was. It was located inside a Chamber that the past Primes used for their meetings. It was moved here during the war to prevent the Decepticons from using it. Elita, Chromia, Nightfire, Athena, Moonracer, Flareup, and Kup stood in front of it as they watched Wheeljack hook up his mini-computer to it, powering it on. Moonracer hugged Flareup who hugged her back.

 _ **=I can feel it in my spark... Ratchet is there and waiting for me.=**_

 _ **=I miss my Prowl so much! I can't wait to go to him!=**_ Flareup looked like she was going to cry from joy. Elita put a servo on her shoulder and smiled warmly at them. _**=Soon all of us get to see our loved ones. I can't wait to see Optimus's face again.=**_ Chromia wrapped her arm around Elita's and leaned her helm on her shoulder. _**=Once I see that sexy God of a Mech I'm kissing the spark out of him. And maybe give Nightfire a little brother or sister... heheheh...=**_

Nightfire blushed at that comment and gently punched her in the arm, making her laugh. _**=Creator please! I so do not want to hear that!=**_

Kup folded his arms and shook his head, chuckling at them. _**=That reminds me of a cute little Femme that was making goo-goo optics at me in a Bar once. She sure was a cutie too, had the latest upgrades and was curvy in alllllll the right places, Hahaha!=**_

 _ **=We do not want to hear about your past ex-femmes old Bot.=**_ said Chromia. Kup only laughed, remembering his past 'exploits'. Moonracer snickered and pointed to Athena, who was trying her best not to blush at their adult talk. Then Kup had to open his mouthplates. _**=Don't worry littl' Femme! I'm sure you'll find a young spark that'll catch your optics!=**_

Athena stuttered and hid her face in her servos, making her creator laugh at how cute she looked. _**=I-I-I'm not thinking about that!=**_

While everyone was busy poking fun at each other, two young Mechs barged in and vented a little, then walked up to the group. Moonracer and Flareup walked over and hugged the young Mechs, who hugged back. _**=Titan! Astral! You made it!=**_

The young Mech known as Titan smiled and nodded. _**=When you called me on the Comlink I didn't believe it at first.=**_

The other Mech named Astral was grinning audio receptor to receptor. _**=Is it true Creator? We're going to see our Sires again?=**_

Flareup nodded as did Moonracer; they called their sons on their comlinks to arrive here. They both touched forehelms with their sons, sending feelings of happiness and excitement. Naturally, Astral and Titan were also excited to see their Sires again. Titan is the son of Moonracer and the Autobot Medic Ratchet. He's studying to become a medic also and has so far been great at it, thanks to his creator and a few other medics teaching him. Astral is the son of Flareup and Autobot First Lieutenant Prowl. His Sire was leader of the Cybertronian Police Force before departing on the Ark. So Astral decided to follow in his footsteps and become a member of the Cybertronian Police, graduating at the top of his class. Nightfire and Athena walked over to them and greeted them. All four of them have been friends since they were Sparklings. Titan blinked when he saw his friend Athena up close.

 _ **=Wow... You look great Athena! It's amazing how Vector Sigma upgraded you!=**_

Astral folded his arms and smiled. _**=Gotta say, I'm liking the new look. It fits you Prime.=**_

 _ **=Thank you both. I don't feel that much different than before.=**_ she said.

Nightfire stretched the cables in her limbs and spun the cannons she mounted on her arms. _**=Well Mechs, we'll be on an unfamiliar world with Primus knows what on it. Our mission is to find the Autobots that went on the Ark and bring them home.=**_

The four made a fist out of their servos and brought them together. Since they were little they always did that to keep promises to each other and before they went on to their training grounds. Kup and their Creators smiled at them. Along with other Younglings they were the future and hope for Cybertron to live without the threat of war. Suddenly everyone heard Wheeljack curse and looked at him, he was rubbing his helm and shaking his head in frustration. _**=Slaggit to the Pit...=**_

 _ **=What happened Jackie?=**_ Asked Kup. Wheeljack stood up as his sidebars turned a light red, indicating he was upset. _**=Apparently... The Space-Jump that Vector Sigma preformed required a Pit of amount of power. Meaning this Space-Bridge only has enough power to send two bots through.=**_

 _ **=WHAT?! ONLY TWO!?=**_ Flareup stomped up to him. _**=You can't fix it?!=**_

 _ **=No I can't. If I'm correct Vector Sigma had to literally use all the power from Cybertron itself to get all of us to safety. I just did a systems check and everything will be in full power within a week. We've been running on reserve this whole time.=**_

Everyone seemed disappointed hearing that fact. They all wanted to go and find their loved ones. Elita then looked at her daughter, seeing the saddened look on her faceplates she had an idea. _**=Well then, we'll just send the bots that really need to go. Athena? Would you like to?=**_

Athena looked at her creator with wide optics. _**=A-are you sure Creator? That I can go in your place?=**_ Elita nodded and put both servos on her shoulders. _**=I think you should go down there. The Matrix has been calling to the Allspark ever since we've arrived in this Solar System, as a Prime it is your duty to go.=**_

 _ **=Creator...=**_ Athena hugged Elita tight as she tried not to cry. _**=Once we find them... I'll try to establish contact with you..=**_

 _ **=I'll be waiting Sweetspark.**_ =

They both let go of each other as both had tears in their optics. Nightfire walked up to her Creator with a determined look on her face. _**=Since Princess is going, then I'm going too. As her personal Thetacon guard it's my duty to keep her safe. I uh... um...=**_ Before she finished her sentence she was hugged tight by Chromia, who had tears running down her face. Nightfire hugged back as she tried to keep her own tears from falling, with no such luck. _**=Try not to get in trouble down there, okay? I love you littlespark.=**_

 _ **=I... I love you too Creator...=**_

After a few minutes of saying goodbye, everyone watched as Wheeljack activated the Space-Bridge. Athena and Nightfire looked back at their family and friends. Kup gave a thumbs up as he spoke. _**=If ya see ya Ol' Mech tell him that everyone's waitin' on his aft to return!'=**_ The Femme chuckled and nodded. Both femmes looked at the gate as it activated, light green and white mist swirled around each other like a whirlpool. Then the femmes looked at each other as they held each other's servos.

 _ **=Ready Nightfire?=**_

 _ **=I was created ready Prime.=**_

They walked through the portal and transformed into their Meteor Formes, then blasted off towards the unknown planet. Elita vented as she watched the gate slowly close behind them, whispering a silent prayer. _**=May Primus keep you both safe...=**_

Inside its chambers, Vector Sigma watched as two meteors flew through space, headed for the blue planet. It hummed as it closely watched the monitors. _**=Be safe Young Prime, for your next trial is just ahead...=**_

...

On the blue planet, a base sat on a huge island. There people dressed in Army uniforms walked about as they started their day. One of them was walking inside the base when the alarms suddenly came on, indicating someone, or something entering the atmosphere. A man that sat on one of the computers alerted the other.

"Major Lennox! Two unidentified Cybertronians are inbound! They're closing in fast!"

The man known as Major William Lennox ran up to him and looked at the computer. "Autobot or Decepticon?"

"I don't know! They just showed up on the Energon Trackers!"

"Get the coordinates of the impact point." The man nodded and began tracking their trajectory. Major Lennox then called two teams to prepare for deployment. As he was ordering the teams to get ready, 4 huge Autobots appeared, walking in when they heard the alarm go off. One was jet black and had two arm-mounted cannons, the other a red color that skated in on his tires, the next one had the same body build as the other Mech except he was yellow and didn't use his tires as skates, and the tallest one having bright red and blue coloring and spoke in a deep regal voice.

"Major Lennox, have you confirmed where they're landing?"

"Hang on..." He quickly double-checked with the technician on the computer and nodded, then ran back to the big Mech. "They just landed outside of Downtown Los Angeles. We still don't know if they're Decepticons or not."

The black Mech spun his cannons as he spoke. "Well we're not going to find out just sitting here, let's go."

The blue and red one nodded. He saw the other Autobots wanted to go but he shook his helm. "You all stay here until I say otherwise."

They nodded and took a step back. Then the four Autobots transformed into their Alt modes: A Peterbuilt Truck, a GMC Topkick, and two Lamborghinis. They drove up onto a platform with the rest of the solders and entered a C-7 Military Airplane. Seconds later they took off, headed to Downtown L.A. They had an hour to arrive so the Peterbuilt let his processor wander. His thoughts on his sparkmate and little sparkling he left behind over 1000 years ago…

 _~ A little femmling about 3 years old ran towards her sire, laughing as she hugged his leg._ _ **=Sire! Chu back!=**_

 _The Mech laughed and picked her up, gently touching his forehelm with hers. The young femme giggled and hugged his faceplates as best as she can. She felt happiness coming from him, which made her happy._

 _ **=Sire I wuv chu thiiisssss much!=**_ _She spread her arms out in emphasis, making the Mech laugh. He smiled as he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheekplate._ _ **=I love you too sweetspark, and always will.=**_

 _ **=Don't forget about me love.=**_ _A tall pink and white femme walked over to them and kissed the Mech on the lips. The little youngling made a disgusted face and hit the both of them with her doll._ _ **=EW! Dat yucky! Dun do dat!=**_ _The couple only laughed, seeing their daughter's face. The Mech then hugged both of them, they in turn hugged back._

 _ **=I can't express how much you two mean to me, I must be the luckest Mech in the world.=**_

 _ **=Yes chu can! Chu just said it!=**_ _said the Femmling. Getting what she meant he only smiled and nuzzled her face, making her giggle. The Femme hugged him tighter and nuzzled his faceplate._ _ **=We all feel lucky my love. And I hope this feeling doesn't go away...=**_

 _ **=I hope not either.=**_ _The Mech felt his daughter poking his face, when he looked at her she pointed up towards the sky and grinned._ _ **=Ook'! Shooting Stars!=**_ _They all looked up and to their amazement, stars were shooting across the night sky, leaving trails of sparkling dust behind. The family sat down in their backyard and watched the light show from above. ~_

Snapping back to reality, the red and blue flamed truck suddenly felt his spark pulse in a strange way, causing him to flinch a little. The solders and the Twin Lamborghini's didn't see it but the Topkick did. He spoke to him through his Comlink.

 _::You okay Optimus? It looked like you flinched a little.::_

 _::I am alright Ironhide. It's just... My spark is reacting to something familiar. I do not know what it is though...::_

 _::Hm, well we'll find out once we reach L.A. I have a feeling we're in for a surprise.::_

 _::Hopefully it's a good surprise old friend::_

The truck known as Optimus Prime turned the comlink off. As they flew over the Atlantic Ocean his thoughts again drifted to his Sparkmate and little Sparkling. He missed them so much and would give anything to see them again.

 _(Elita... Athena... I miss you both so much... Oh how I wish I could see the both of you again...)_

Little did he know, his wish would soon be granted.

...

Just outside of a Sports Car show, two huge metallic meteors crashed into the ground, sending dirt and debris flying everywhere. Once the heat on them cooled off, both started to transform. One of them shook the dirt off of her and climbed out of the crater, she then helped the other one up out of the other crater. They looked around, amazed that they were on another planet. The black and purple Femme turned to the other.

 _ **=So… is this the place? Everything seems so… Organic.=**_

The other femme looked at her and nodded. _**=This is it Nightfire. Only a few minutes of being on here and I can tell this Planet is teeming with organic life.=**_ She turned her helm and saw flying creatures that looked similar to the Robotic Sparrows on Cybertron. _**=It's beautiful really.=**_

Nightfire huffed and kicked some dirt off her foot-ped. _**=Well, you may like this place Athena, but not me. I don't like this organic scrap in my joints…=**_

Athena shook her helm and chuckled at her friend's grumpiness. She then saw what looked like a celebration a few miles from their location. Using her zoom-in function on her optics, she saw the natives and what looked like metal vehicles everywhere. Since Cybertronians have the ability to transform, they could scan one of them and assume a disguise so they won't draw attention to themselves.

 _ **=Nightfire. See those?=**_ She pointed to where the vehicles were. _**=We could Trans-Scan one of them and assume disguise.=**_

Nightfire saw where she was pointing at and shrugged. _**=Alright, but why use a disguise? We could just walk over there.=**_

Athena resisted the urge to roll her optics. _**=The natives may get spooked. I don't want that so let's sneak over there and pick out a form, but we have to be silent and quick.=**_

 _ **=Ahh… Skittish bunch aren't they? Heh, lead the way.=**_

Athena and Nightfire crouched down and slowly snuck over to where the celebration was. There were a few trees they could hide behind and get a closer look. Once they hid behind them, the femmes peeked out and saw all kinds of natives admiring the exotic looking vehicles. Nightfire accessed their internet and did a search on the life forms.

 _ **=They're called Humans. Scrawny looking creatures… and what are they doing?=**_

Athena did a quick search on the internet. _**=Hmm… They're admiring those vehicles. Apparently humans like exotic ones like those.=**_

 _ **=Yup, they're strange. So, which one do you like?=**_ Nightfire asked.

 _ **=I don't know… They all look impressive. Let's get a closer look.=**_

Athena and Nightfire crawled their way over to where they were, hiding behind more trees. After looking around for a few minutes the young Prime saw a vehicle she liked, a 2014 Porsche 918 Spyder. She waited until the humans left it and got really close, then did a Trans-Scan on the exotic car. She felt her body analyzing the details and adding on the necessary components. Then she felt her body twist and mold into an exact replica of the vehicle in question. She sat there for a few minutes as she got used to her new form.

 _(Hm... How interesting... I can still move, plus it feels like my body became lighter...)_

She started her engine and drove slowly over towards where her friend was waiting. When she stopped she moved her front tires and blinked her headlights. _**=Um... What do you think?=**_

Nightfire whistled and ran a finger over her, making her lightly shiver by the contact. _**=Hot damn! You look great Princess!=**_

Luckily Nightfire couldn't see her blush. _**=Thank you. I feel lighter in this form too.=**_

The Femme clapped her servos and grinned. _**=My turn!=**_ She snuck over to where the other cars were and looked around. Some she didn't like and some she thought were ugly. She was just about to crawl away when one of the vehicles caught her optic. It was sleek, looked mean, and sounded ferocious. Nightfire watched it spin in a circle and do other tricks before stopping. A human got out and went over to the other humans laughing. Seeing her chance, she Trans-Scanned it and felt her body shape and mold itself to become the vehicle. Homing her sensors in she read what kind it was. A 2010 Pontiac G8 Sports Truck. Revving her engine, she sped out of there and headed back to where Athena was waiting. She sped around her in a circle, imitating what she saw it do earlier.

 _ **=Like my new look?=**_

Athena honed her scanners on Nightfire's new form. _**=It suits you Night, I like it.=**_

 _ **=Heh, thank ya. So, where do we even begin looking for our Sires?=**_ She asked.

The Porsche vented a little as she used her scanners to look around. She saw a main road heading into a large city. _**=Let's try there. They must be hiding their signals, plus the Matrix has quieted so I don't know where they could be.=**_

 _ **=Alright, maybe we'll run across them. If they took on disguises then let's look out for the Autobot Symbol. It might be somewhere on their bodies.=**_ Said Nightfire.

 _ **=Okay, let's go.=**_ Athena drove off, with Nightfire following, towards the city. When they entered both Femmes couldn't believe what they saw. Tall buildings surrounded them, humans walked about wearing different garments, and other vehicles of different kinds drove past them. It was a little overwhelming to the young Prime. She slowed down a little and almost made Nightfire bump into her. _**=What's wrong? Why'd you slow down?=**_

 _ **=Oh, I'm sorry. It's just amazing here... This planet is a prosperous one. All the humans seem like they don't have a care in the world.=**_

 _ **=Hm, probably don't even know what war is like either. Kind of envy them.=**_

Athena sped up a little, taking in more of her new surroundings. She noticed that every car would stop at a red light and go on a green light. Looking it up on the internet, she found out that those lights moderate the traffic flow. She told her friend this and heard her vent in irritation, wondering why they kept stopping. At the next red light, Athena noticed a group of humans walk across the street. By the way they looked they appeared to be only adolescents; young humans. One stopped and called the others, then pointed at her. The humans looked surprised and amazed as they took out weird devices and aimed them at her. Nightfire, seeing this almost transformed when Athena stopped her.

 _ **=No my friend, those are only cameras. They seem to like my Alternate form.=**_

Nightfire relaxed and moved her tires. _**=Oh, really? I thought they were gonna fire at us... Um... what's that one doing?=**_

Both femmes saw a male human make a circular motion with his arm. Researching, the young Femme realized that he wanted Athena to rev her engine. Apparently, if a human sees an exotic vehicle they ask to hear the engine by making that motion. _**=Athena? I think he wants to hear your engine.=**_

 _ **=Oh, um... Alright then.=**_ She revved her engine, getting a reaction out of the young humans. They seemed to like it. Being bold, she revved her engine again, this time it was loud and sounded like a purr mixed with a growl. The humans clapped and cheered, enjoying the sound. Athena giggled. She chose the perfect Alternate form for herself, and the humans seem to like it. Nightfire didn't get why most humans admired certain vehicles, but she mentally shrugged it off thinking it's a human thing. They quickly walked across the street as the light for them turned red. Then the light in front of them turned green meaning they can go. The young Prime giggled again, making her friend focus her scanner on her.

 _ **=Femme what is so funny?=**_

 _ **=I'm just fascinated by those group of humans is all. It seems the young here on this planet are as curious as a feline.=**_

The Pontiac snorted. She made it clear that she didn't care too much for humans. _**=Eh, they're not that impressive to me. Seems like the only thing they know how to do is build.=**_

Athena changed lanes since the one she was in was going slow, her friend followed suit. _**=That may be Nightfire, but they're more than meets the eye.=**_

 _ **='Eye'? You mean Optic?=**_ She asked.

 _ **=Yup! More than meets the optic.=**_ Athena chuckled when she heard the other Femme sigh. _**=Only 30 minutes on this planet and you're already starting to act like them.=**_

The young Prime smiled in her CPU. _**=No need to get grumpy my friend.=**_

 _ **=Yeah yeah... Hey, what is the name of this dirt rock anyway?=**_ Nightfire did a search on the internet and found her answer. She scoffed at the plain name. _**=Earth? What a dumb name=**_

 _ **=I think it's a beautiful name. Reflects on what the planet stands for.=**_ said Athena.

The Femme read more about the planet they were on. = _ **It says here that their ancestors changed it from Gaia. Why would they do that?=**_

They changed into another lane, Nightfire driving alongside her this time. _**=The humans have their reasons. Some might still call it that.=**_

 _ **=Tsk! They should've kept it. Sounded better.=**_ The Pontiac grumbled. The two Femmes drove around for a bit longer when a Police Cruiser came up behind them, flashing its lights. Athena saw this and moved to the other lane, as did Nightfire. Both saw that the Cruiser did the same and this time turned on its sirens. Needless to say the Porsche got worried, as she quickly read up on the laws and the consequences of breaking them.

 _ **=Oh no, have we been speeding?=**_

 _ **=No. I'm only going 50, you?=**_

She checked her speedometer. _**=55. The lane we're in allows us to go only 60, so we're still driving the legal limit.=**_

 _ **=Then why the Pit is he pulling us over?!=**_ Nightfire scanned the Cruiser. Something seemed... off about it and it didn't settle well in her circuits. _**=Prime, I don't like that cop. There's something strange about it.=**_

 _ **=What makes you say that?=**_ She asked. She slowed down and almost pulled over when Nightfire saw something in the Cruiser's Police logo. Her energon ran cold when she realized why the cop was pulling them over.

 _ **=Scrap! It's a Decepticon!=**_

Hearing that name caused the Porsche to suddenly stop in its tracks, scanners circling about trying to find it. _**=What?! Here?! On this peaceful planet!?=**_

 _ **=Yeah and I don't think he wants to give us a ticket for going slow!=**_

Athena and Nightfire revved their engines and sped off, with the Mustang Police Cruiser following them. They sped around street corners and other cars, trying to get away from it. The Pontiac cursed and sped up more. _**=Prime! Let me fight him! I can take this Con!=**_

The Porsche swerved around a group of shocked humans to avoid hitting them. They watched as a two cars were being chased by a lone Police Cruiser. _**=No, this area is full of humans! We have to get outside the city to engage in combat!=**_

The Police Mustang sped up and hit the back of the Pontiac's rear, causing her to almost swerve out of control. _**=Scrap! He'll pay for that!=**_ They put the petal to the metal as they sped ahead of the Decepticon. Athena found a road leading towards a forest area and drove through it. Nightfire saw the road and drove through it also, but was upset when the Mustang followed them. Soon they were almost outside the city limits and, since there were no humans around, both of them transformed and activated their weapons. Nightfire with her dual plasma cannons and Athena with her dual energon swords. The Mustang stopped and transformed as well, brandishing a spiked mace and had an evil grin on his face.

 _ **=Well well... Two young sexy Femmes, on this planet no less.=**_

 _ **=Shut it Con'!=**_ Nightfire growled and charged her cannons to the max, intending to snuff out his spark. Athena took a few steps closer to the Mech, being careful as she did so. She still had her guard up just in case. _**=Decepticon, why are you on this peaceful planet? What is your designation and what is your purpose for being here?=**_

The Decepticon scoffed and rolled his optics. _**=Since you wanna know my designation, it's Barricade. What I'm doing here is none of your business.=**_

Athena frowned. She knew she wasn't going to get any more information out of him. Nightfire spun her cannons and aimed them at him. _**=Prime, permission to shoot? I'm just itching to take him out.=**_

 _ **=Prime?=**_ Barricade couldn't believe what he heard. He looked at the young Femme closely, seeing the Symbol of Primus on Athena's chest. _**=Well slag… I didn't know Optimus had a kid.=**_ Hearing her sire's name, Athena gasped and went closer to him, ignoring Nightfire's pleas to not go near the Mech. _**=My Sire? Is he here?! Please tell me!=**_ The Mech smirked and leaned in closer to her.

 _ **=I'll tell you where your Sire is…=**_ He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him. _**=If you give me a kiss.=**_

 _ **=What?! No! Get off of me!=**_ Athena tried to push him away but found out that he was stronger than he looked. Nightfire yelled and sucker punched Barricade in the face, making him fall to the ground. Nightfire then grabbed Athena and ran a few feet away from the Decepticon. _**=You alright Prime?=**_

 _ **=Y-yeah…=**_ Athena shook her head a little and looked back at Barricade, who was slowly getting back up. _**=Could he know where my Sire is?=**_

 _ **=I highly doubt it. Remember he's a Decepticon, they're known for lying and deceiving others. Now,=**_ She aimed her cannons at him as soon as she saw him whip out his spiked Mace. _**=Time to kick some Con aft…=**_

The young Prime sighed a little and closed her optics as a facemask appeared, then she opened her optics again as her dual Energon swords glowed, ready for a fight. Nightfire smirked at her readiness to fight. _**=Sure you wanna fight Prime? This is your first time up against a Con'.=**_ Athena nodded, anger in her optics for being deceived.

 _ **=Let's roll.=**_

…..

On the C-7 Plane, one of the techs that detected the Energon Signal also detected 10 others headed towards the same area they were. He alerted Major William Lennox who told the Autobots. The man had a worried look on his face and rubbed his eyes. "Guys? We've found ten more signals that are headed to the same area we are."

"Slag... Those Cons are getting on my nerves." Grumbled the Topkick.

The red Lamborghini chuckled. "Heh, more of them for us to slice and dice eh Sunny?"

"That's right Sideswipe. And don't call me Sunny." said the yellow Lamborghini.

Optimus vented and spoke up. "How long till we arrive Major Lennox?"

"Within 15 minutes. We'll land outside the city so that way no one will see you guys in Bot form. What worries me is why Ten Decepticons would rush over there?" Major Lennox crossed his arms and looked at them. "Unless whatever fell to the ground is some type of Energon?"

"Doubt it. Energon naturally grows on this planet so it wouldn't just fall from out of nowhere." said Ironhide.

"Well if it's also a Decepticon that's making ten others rush to him then we need to get there. It's probably in a stasis pod." said the yellow lambo.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sideswipe.

"I remember during the war that some stasis pods were ejected off Cybertron with Con's in them. They were programmed to head into a Sun or whatever. Maybe that one missed its target?"

Lennox narrowed his eyes, not liking the sound of that. "Do you remember how many of these 'pods' were shot off into space Sunstreaker?"

"Nope. Was too busy practicing my Jet-Judo on a Seeker." said Sunstreaker with humor in his voice. "How about you Sideswipe?"

"Hmm... Nope, don't remember. You Ironhide?"

Ironhide grumbled and shifted his tires. "No... I was with my brother at the time guarding the palace... What about you Prime?"

Optimus thought for a few minutes and sagged a little on his tires. "I'm afraid I don't remember too much about the pods... But I believe it was a last ditch effort on their part. A Decepticon could've tampered with some stasis pods and programmed them to drift off into space, until said pod detected energon."

"And what do you know? It finds a planet full of the stuff. Great..." Major Lennox did not like this at all. He thought about asking the rest of the Autobots to meet them at their location when the head captain of the plane spoke on the loudspeaker. _"NEST team be prepared for landing in 5 minutes, we've got hot ones in the area so be on alert."_ The Lamborghini twins revved their engines, eager for a fight.

"I hope they put up a good fight, the last ones were too easy!" said Sideswipe.

"You said it brother! I'm itching to snuff out their sparks!" said Sunstreaker.

Everyone felt the plane land 5 minutes later. Optimus turned over his engine and spoke up. "Listen you two; don't do anything that could endanger you or the solder's lives. Don't fire unless fired upon first, we don't know if the new arrivals are Autobot or Decepticon so be on alert. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" said the twins.

Some of the solders unhooked the Autobots from their protective straps, allowing them to drive off the plane and transform into their bi-pedal forms. Major Lennox walked up to Optimus and called to him. "Optimus? We'll split up into three teams and preform a search of the area. Me and the solders will head into the forest, you and Ironhide will head near the plains, and the twins will go further east. All of us will spread out to cover more ground. That okay with you?" he asked.

"That is fine, but are you sure you can handle yourselves Major?" Optimus asked.

"Of course big guy, we can handle anything thrown our way." Said Will.

"Will I'd feel better if you were with me, we don't know what these Cons are thinking and I don't want to see you hurt." The response Ironhide got was his friend chuckling at him. Said solder patted his foot-ped and smiled up at him. "Relax Hide'. We humans are stronger than you think. We got your backs."

Ironhide vented and grinned at him. "Alright then, don't get slagged."

"Trust me Ironhide." Lennox held a super-powered Sabot Heat gun and cocked it, grinning. "They're the ones that'll be getting slagged."

All the Solders, 20 count were armed and ready to take down any Decepticon that crossed their paths. Will Lennox lead his team of human solders into the forest outside of L.A. Optimus looked at his team, they were ready and waiting to fight. "Autobots, Roll out!" The Twins transformed and sped off in the other direction while Ironhide went with Optimus to the plains. As they were walking, a marking on his forehelm started glowing light blue. Ironhide noticed this and stopped in his tracks.

"P-Prime, your mark is glowing…"

He looked at him in shock. He took a mirror that Ironhide gave him and looked at his reflection, seeing the Symbol of Primus was indeed glowing. "What? How could it be glowing? I don't have the Matrix with me."

"Doesn't your daughter have it?"

"She does… I gave it to her before we left Cybertron…" His optics suddenly went wide. The Symbol of Primus only appears if the Prime that gave it away is close to the Matrix. Meaning that somewhere in this area, the Matrix is near. Which could only mean one thing…

"By the Allspark… Athena is here. My little sparkling is here…"

Ironhide furrowed his optic ridges. "That's impossible; she should be back on Cybertron. Wait a minute, how many energy signatures did Will say they detected?"

He looked at his friend. "Two, why?"

Ironhide was silent for a few minutes. He then stared off into the plains they were heading in. "If Athena is here, Nightfire is here also…"

"Your daughter?" Optimus asked.

The Mech nodded. "Yeah… I told her to protect the next Prime while I was gone, as she was in training to be her personal guard at the time." He looked at Optimus with a stern expression. "Prime, I believe our sparklings are the ones that landed here. Where ever a Prime goes, a Thetacon Guard follows."

Optimus didn't need to think twice about what he said. If that is true, then their daughters somehow landed on this planet. He closed his optics and tried to sense where the Matrix was, after a minute he detected it. It was faint, but he could sense it near the forest area. He suddenly took off in that direction, Transforming as he did so. Ironhide followed suit, not needing to ask where he was going because he already knew. They were going to where their daughters are.

…..

Meanwhile Athena and Nightfire were in battle with Barricade. Even though it was two against one the Decepticon was stronger than he looks. Nightfire got in front of him and fired off two Plasma Shots at him, one missing but the other hitting him in the shoulder. He stumbled a bit before being blindsided by Athena's sword. She hit him on his side, causing him to fall and roll over towards some trees. Barricade quickly got up and threw his spiked mace at them, not caring who he hit first with it. Both Femmes got out of the way as he swung it around at them. Athena tried to get in close to at least disable him, but he saw her and struck her with the mace hard. _**=AAHHHH!=**_

 _ **=PRIME!=**_ Nightfire quickly ran towards her while shooting at the Decepticon. She quickly caught her before she slammed against a rock wall. She helped her up and checked her for any serious damage. Athena shook her helm and stood up straight. _**=I am alright Nightfire…=**_

 _ **=You sure? You got hit pretty hard…=**_

 _ **=Yes, I can take it.=**_ She glared at Barricade, who was grinning and lightly swinging his mace. _**=You Femmes got some fight in ya, I like that! Kinda turns me on…=**_

 _ **=Shut the frag up Con!=**_ Nightfire was disgusted at the Mech. She powered her cannons to the max and fired off two shots. Barricade dodged both of them and proceeded to swing his mace at them again. The Femmes dodged it in time as the mace hit some trees and rocks. Athena and Nightfire then glanced at each other. The young Prime nodded then suddenly took off running towards him. Nightfire then fired off a few rounds into the air, hitting a nearby rock wall. Barricade braced himself and tried to hit the approaching Femme, but missed as she took out her swords and hit him in the chest area. It didn't do much damage, but it was enough to push him back up against the wall. He snarled at her and got ready to strike but felt a rock hit his helm. He looked up and saw parts of the rock mountain crumble and break, falling towards him. Athena got out of the way as Nightfire kept firing into the mountain. Then she grabbed Athena's servo and quickly ran into the other direction. Barricade tried to get away but was quickly submerged in the falling debris. The two femmes watched as the avalanche of rocks slowly stopped. They retracted their weapons and vented a sigh of relief.

 _ **=Well… He's dead. I hope.=**_

The young Prime nodded. _**=I hope Primus blesses his spark.=**_

Her friend looked at her, raising an optic ridge at that comment. _**=Why on Cybertron would you say that? He deserves to rot in the Pit like the rest of them!=**_

Athena turned her helm and stared at her, a stern look on her faceplates. _**=No bot deserves to rot in Unicron's Pit of Despair. Not even Decepticons…=**_

The way she said that caused Nightfire to quickly look away, feeling ashamed of herself. Athena then turns the other way, heading further into the forest. _**=Nightfire, even though the Decepticons have done terrible things, they still deserve Primus's blessing for when they cross over. Every one of His children deserves that.=**_

Nightfire closed her optics, absorbing what she said. _**=…..forgive me Prime, I um... stepped out of line...=**_

 _ **=No you didn't.=**_ Athena looked back and smiled at her. _**=I understand why you're angry at him. But remember, even though he went down the wrong path he's still able to achieve salvation. In life or death.=**_ Nightfire wondered how in the world her friend could be so forgiving? Even after everything that's happened to their family and loved ones. She vented lightly and looked back at the pile of rubble that covered the Police Decepticon. Athena could forgive him, maybe she can too... Eventually. She saw the young Prime walking further into the forest. _**=Come my friend, let us keep searching. And it wouldn't help to keep an optic out for more Decepticons. Although I wish I wouldn't have to fight them...=**_

 _ **=Yes my Prime.=**_

Nightfire quickly caught up to her and walked through the forest. However, as soon as they left the area ten huge beetle-like creatures flew past out of sight and landed where Barricade was buried. Three of them transformed and started digging him out. When they were done, one of them felt a rock being chucked at its helm. Tilting its helm, it let out a surprised chirp as a dinged up Mech crawled out of the rubble.

 _ **=Stupid fraggers! What took you so long getting here?! Ugh, help me out of this scrap!=**_

One of the robotic beetles helped Barricade out of the mountain of rubble. He flexed his joints and stretched some of his cables back into place. Looking around, he didn't see where the two femmes went and kicked a rock in frustration. _**=Slaggit… I can already hear Starscream's yelling in my audio receptors...=**_ He looked at the group of robotic beetles and called out to one of them. _**=Hardshell! You here?=**_ A huge beetle walked up to him and clicked its mandibles.

 _ **=Yes Barricade?=**_

 _ **=Listen, take the Insecticons and search the area for two Femmes wandering about. One of them is Prime's daughter. When you find them stun them, don't kill them.=**_

 _ **=Alright. But why only stun them? We can take two little femmes out.=**_ Hardshell asked. Barricade grinned and flexed his servo. _**=Because… I want to have some fun with them… Now go!=**_

Hardshell clicked his mandibles together and grinned. _**=Insecticons! Let's fly!=**_ The group transformed and bellowed, flying up into the sky and splitting into two groups of five, then went in different directions. Barricade vented and transformed, heading in the opposite direction. For some reason the battle with the femmes turned him on even more. _(Damn, those femmes got me horny as hell… I can't wait to play with them.)_ He revved his engine, excited to find and catch them.

Meanwhile, the Lamborghini twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drove into a clearing near the forest and transformed. They looked around carefully, trying to see if any Decepticons were in the area.

"Man, nothing. Where can the Con's hide at?" asked Sideswipe.

"I don't know, let's be on our guard." Said Sunstreaker.

The twins walked around the forest area for a while when they heard a strange sound. Whipping out their weapons, they scanned the area as the sound got louder and louder. Sunstreaker frowned as his facemask slid into place. "What is that?"

"Sounds like buzzing…" Sideswipe looked up and saw 5 Robotic Beetles flying towards them. Their roar sounded like a cross between an Elephant and a Horse. "Scrap! Insecticons!"

"What?!" The yellow twin looked up as they roared again and attacked, shooting out missiles and poison blasts from their horns. The twins ducked and rolled out of the way as they flew over them. Sideswipe grinned and swung his swords. "There's only 5 of them, which means the rest must've flown off somewhere."

"Yeah, we'll find the others after we exterminate these bastards."

The Insecticons circled back and started firing at them again. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker deflected their blows with ease. The red twin used the tires on his foot-peds as skates as he sped towards them, then spun as he got close to one Insecticon and sliced its wings off. The yellow twin ran up to the beetle and did a roundhouse kick to its jaw, making it fall to the ground. He finished it off by ramming his sword into its back, slicing its spark in two and killing it. The other four Insecticons circled the duo and roared, angry that one of its brothers was killed by them. Sideswipe laughed and readied himself.

"They're pissed."

Sunstreaker chuckled. "Yup. Alright, first one to kill the most gets the other's cleaning duties for a month."

Sideswipe grinned and charged at one Insecticon, slicing one wing off and then cutting off its legs, he then proceeded to stab it with his sword through the chassis, killing that one. "HAHA! You're on Sunny!"

Sunstreaker fought off two of the Insecticons at once. He shoved them back and glared at his brother. "I keep telling you, don't call me that!"

"Why? You have a 'sunny' personality! Haha!" said Sideswipe as he slashed one of the Insecticons. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and proceeded to kill off the robotic beetles. Soon all of them were dead and the twins sheathed their weapons. Sunstreaker counted how many he killed and grinned, punching his brother in the arm. "I killed three. You?"

Sideswipe groaned and rubbed his helm. "Two... Dammit! I don't want cleaning duty."

"Now, now Sides. There's still 5 more bugs to exterminate. Contest is still on." Sunstreaker looked at the forest and, using his scanners, tried to find where the other Insecticons were. He soon detected a faint signal of something lurking in the forest, but couldn't tell what it was. His brother walked up to him and put his servo on his shoulder. "Find anything?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "Yeah, a signal but its faint. I can't tell what that is..."

"Could be one of those Stasis Pods you told us about."

"Yeah, but one problem: Where the heck is it? A Stasis Pod doens't just get up and walk away." The yellow twin folded his arms, trying to think where the pods could be until his brother spoke up.

"Maybe those weren't pods. Maybe the two that crashed were Decepticons without a pod."

"...could be. Won't know until we find out. Let's check the forest." Sunstreaker transformed and sped off into the forested area, Sideswipe following suit. Little did they know they were in for a surprise.

...

Nightfire was walking in front of Athena when she suddenly stopped. Scanning the area, she detected two energy signitures and couldn't identify them. She spun her cannons slowly as she looked around. Athena tilted her helm, wondering what was wrong. _**=Nightfire?=**_

 _ **=There's two Cybertronian signals in this area. But I can't tell if it's Decepticons or Autobots.=**_ Nightfire turned to her friend and pointed to a cave ahead of them. _**=It'll be better if you hide in there and wait for me. I'm going to check it out.=**_

Athena shook her helm. _**=No my friend. I want to come with you, they could be our Sires checking the area.=**_

 _ **=Or it could be a trap by more Cons. I don't want you getting injured so please hide in there.=**_ The young femme almost begged Athena to stay there. True she doesn't have that much experiance in battle and can hold her own, but she's still in training and as her personal guard Nightfire has to protect her Prime. Athena sighed a little and nodded, putting her servo on her friend's shoulder. _**=Oh all right... You be careful.=**_

 _ **=Of course Princess, I'm always careful.=**_

Athena gave her a look. _**=...always?=**_

 _ **=Okay not always... But I will try too. Happy?=**_ Nightfire grinned and led the young Prime to the cave. It was big enough for both of them to hide in. She then transformed into her Pontiac G8 Truck form and sped off, leaving Athena by herself. She watched Nightfire drive away until she couldn't see her form anymore, then got out of the cave and went into the other dircetion. She giggled, Athena knew that even though Nightfire is a good friend, she's been a little overprotective of her. The young Prime knew she can hold her own in battle thanks to the training she and her Creator gave her.

 _(Night is going to be so mad! But I'll make it up to her.)_

She traveled into part of the forest where an opening was, not noticing 5 huge Insecticons silently following her. In another part of the forest Will Lennox and his team were still scouting for any Decepticons in the area, so far they haven't had any luck. Close to the entrance of the forest Optimus and Ironhide found the dead bodies of the Insecticons. After conferming that the Twins took care of them and not something else, they decided to split up, with Optimus going one way while Ironhide went the other way, intending to meet up with the twins. Nightfire meanwhile kept driving for a little more until she stopped and transformed. The signals were stronger than before, and coming closer to her direction. She hid behind some trees and readied her weapons. She waited a few minutes until she peeked out, seeing two Mechs she didn't reconize walking in her direction. One was the color Red and the other Yellow, they looked like twins. Nightfire smirked as she powered on her cannons.

 _(Hehe... Two Decepticon twins, I'll snuff out one spark and the other will follow suit.)_

She decided to catch them by surprise and took out a bomb. Wheeljack gave her 5 bombs just before she traveled to this planet. Pressing the button, she waited until they were close enough then threw it at them and ran, hiding behind some boulders. The twins didn't know what hit them until the bomb went off, seeminly destroying them. Nightfire got out of her hiding place and chuckled.

 _ **=Hehehe... 3 Cons down, and probably more to go.=**_

She suddenly felt something grab her arm, spinning around she came face to face with the red twin, who looked unhappy. "Did you think that a tiny bomb would kill us little femme?" Nightfire glanced to her right and saw the yellow twin walk slowly towards her, looking more angry than the other one. "I don't believe this! That damn bomb put scratches on my paint!" He unsheathed his sword. "You are going to pay for that femme..."

Nightfire smirked and dropped something on the ground. The twins looked down and immediately panicked. "OH SCRAP!" The red one let go of her and ran, as did the yellow one. The black and purple Femme kicked the bomb and shot at it with one of her cannons, causing it to blow up near the twins. However, she underestimated the blast ratio and ended up getting caught in the shockwave that the bomb emited. _**=Scrap!=**_ She got blown backwards and hit a few trees, then rolled on the ground. The blast was so loud that it got Ironhide's attention. Thinking its Decepticons, he transformed into his alt mode and raced to the area. After the dust and smoke settled, The femme got up slowly and shook her helm, the blast didn't do much damage, but she ws a bit dazed by that miscaluation. Soon reality checked in and she quickly snapped out of her daze. Drawing her weapons online, she wasn't surprised to see the two Twins also get up from their daze. Smirking, she aimed her cannons at them.

 _ **=I guess it's gonna take a lot more than mere bombs to turn you two into Scrap metal.=**_

The Red twin helped his brother up, ignoring her comment. "You okay Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker groaned and took a look at himself, he vented in anger at seeing scratches all over his paintjob. "I'll be okay Sideswipe... Once I teach this Femme a lesson about scratching other bots paintjob!" Both of them heard her laughing and glared at her. Whipping out their weapons, they took a battle stance, dead set on attacking her.

"What the hell is so funny Femme!?" yelled Sideswipe.

 _ **=You two care more about your looks than anything else. For a bunch of Decepticons I find it funny.=**_

That statement caused both twins to blink their optics in shock. They weren't dealing with a Decepticon, they were dealing with an Autobot. Nightfire didn't notice the shocked looks on their faceplates and powered on her cannons, the blue glow getting brighter and brighter. She had a wild look on her face, temporarlly forgetting what Athena taught her. All she was thinking of was destroying two Decepticons, who weren't really Decepticons. _**=TIme to rot in the Pits were you belong...=**_

...

Athena faintly heard an explosion a few yards away from her. Turning around, she saw smoke coming from the area. She'd help but knowing her friend, she'd get distracted trying to protect her. _**=Primus keep my friend safe...=**_ She knew that Nightfire would be alright and kept on walking. She suddenly stopped when strange buzzing sounds filled her audio receptiors. Turning around she gasped as 5 Insecticons rushed towards her, bellowing out their battle cry. The head Insecticon Hardshell clicked his mandibles together and grinned.

 _ **=Insecticons! Shoot but don't destroy! We take this one alive... Now attack!=**_

The Insecticons bellowed again and charged towards her, firing poison from their horns. Athena quickly ran off, dodging each attack thrown at her. Not feeling fast enough on her feet, she transformed into her Porsche alt mode and sped off with the Insecticons following her.

 _(Oh Primus! These poor Insecticons must be working for the Decepticons... I don't wish to fight them... but they look the type to not listen, oh! What am I to do?!)_

Not watching where she was going, her tires accidently get caught in some vines, making her spin out and roll into a clearing. She transformed and looked up, only to see the Insecticons rush towards her and fire. She runs away but gets shot from behind by Hardshell's weapon, making her fall and slide on the ground. Her optics turn wide as they all land and transform, grinning at her. Not wishing to fight, she tries to get up but is hit in the helm by the head Insecticon. It didn't hurt but left her a bit dizzy. The beetles laughed and taunted her.

 _ **=This is supossed to be a Prime? How fragging pathetic!=**_

 _ **=Maybe we should have fun with her before Barricade does...=**_

Hardshell smirked at the idea. _**=If we have fun then I'll go first, you all can take turns THEN we bring her to Barricade.=**_ He walked towards her but stopped as she stood up, her helm down and her cable-like hair covering most of her face. He reached out to grab her but felt his claw get caught by her servo. Hardshell tried breaking free when he felt himself being thrown backwards, hitting two of the Insecticons. He growled and stood up but froze, making the others look at the Femme in front of them. Athena's optics were glowing as a light blue mist of energy surrounded her. Her Symbol of Primus was also glowing brighter than normal. And from the look on her face, she had enough and issued an ultimatium.

 _ **=Insecticons, I do not wish to hurt you all. Stand down and I will let you live.=**_

Some of the Robotic Beetles took a step back, afraid of the sudden power surge they sense from her. Hardshell looked back at his brethern and snarled, getting their attention. _**=Don't tell me you all are scared of one Femme?! All of us together can bring her down!=**_ He turned back towards the young Prime and roared.

 _ **=INSECTICONS ATTACK!=**_

They all roared and ran straight to her, claws extended and dripping with poison. Athena closed her optics and vented. She didn't like to fight, pit she hated violance in general. But if she couldn't convince them to stand down then... she had no choice. Snapping on her facemask she opened up her optics and unsheathed her Energon Swords, which were glowing a bright firey blue and orange.

 _ **=Primus above... give me strengh to defeat them in battle...=**_

Athena ran to the charging Insecticons, intending to humanely destroy them.

...

Optimus met up with Major Will Lennox and his team, who also found the dead Insecticons. He told the Major that he and Ironhide found them dead eariler and that the twins did it. After talking to the Major he suddenly cluched his chest in pain. The pain was so bad that he had to stand on one knee. Will and the other solders got worried for the Prime, never having seen him like this.

"Optimus! Hey Optimus you alright?!" yelled Lennox.

Optimus had his optics closed and tried to calm down, then he felt something he hadn't felt in eons, the energy of the Matrix. And since he was the original Matrix holder his Spark reacted to it. Not only that his Symbol of Primus marking appeared on his right faceplate again. The solders saw it and were not only scared but confused for their friend. Will Lennox tried calling him again. "OPTIMUS!" Then, as quickly as it happened the pain stopped and he opened his optics, venting in surprise. He looked over the forest and stood up, he knew his daughter was here and she needed him. He looked down at the human solders and reassured them that he was alright.

"I am fine Major Lennox... My spark was reacting to something in this area."

Will and the others breathed a sigh of relief hearing that. "Your spark? Well there's no Energon here..."

"It's not Energon that my spark was reacting to." He began walking forward towards the energy he felt, with Will and 13 other Solders following him. The rest opted to say behind and guard the dead Insecticons from prying eyes. The Major was confused about something he said.

"I don't get it. If it isn't energon than what is it you're reacting to?" he asked.

Optimus was silent for a few minutes, then he spoke quietly. "The Matrix of Leadership."

"And that is...?" Will was still confused but listened as the big Mech explained it. "On Cybertron, the Primes were the ones that protected and ruled over it. But only a Prime chosen by the Matrix itself will be able to lead, protect and rule. If a Prime cannot continue ruling over Cybertron, then he or she has to willingly give the Matrix to another. Therefore giving that Prime the athority to rule over all."

The solders listened intently to his story but something didn't add up. "Wait, I thought you were the last Prime. You mean there's another?" asked Will. Optimus nodded, walking faster to where he detected the Matrix. He pointed to the mark on his face, the solders seeing it glowing. "I used to carry the Matrix, which is why my mark is glowing. I gave it to someone I care about before departing to find the Allspark."

"Who did you give it to?" one of the solders asked.

Optimus answered after a few minutes, his answer shocking most of the solders. "My young daughter, Athena."

AN: Gonna end it here for now. I'll try to upload the next chapter within a week. R&R please!


	5. Chapter 4

Princess of Cybertron

Author's Note: I said I'd upload this within a week, but I was job hunting and was busy with other things that I didn't have time to post this. Forgive meh! *hides from angry reviewers* Enjoy this next chapter! Oh! And for the first reviewer thanks for your input! Yes I gave Zulo's brother the name Cujo because hey, it sounded cool. And when he gets angry he's like that dog in the movie. xD *gives a cookie*

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

Chapter 4: Reunited

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

 ** _=Cybertronian Speaking=_**

 _~Flashback~_

The NEST Solders couldn't believe this. Prime has a daughter? And she's the one protecting Cybertron? Epps, Will's friend Sargent Epps had his eyebrows raised to the top of his head. He couldn't believe it either.

"So…. You have a kid?" he asked.

Optimus nodded. "Yes. Although she's probably a youngling by now…"

"Youngling as in teenager, right?" asked Will.

"Correct William, if I had to guess she could be almost Bumblebee's age in human years." He vented lightly and stared out into the forest they were walking into. "I haven't seen her since she was but a little sparkling…"

"Why would she come here?" one of the solders asked.

"To search for me knowing her." Said Optimus. "She never liked the fact that I had to go in space to search for the Allspark to begin with."

Will could relate to that, he sometimes had to leave his wife and kid behind for months on end while serving in Qatar. Epps noticed something off and asked a question. "But the Energon Detector found two energy signatures entering Earth's atmosphere. So who is with your daughter?"

"That would be Nightfire, Ironhide's daughter." He had to stop when he noticed all the solders stopped walking and stared at him with wide eyes. He would've laughed at their reactions had not the situation been so serious.

"What the hell?! He didn't tell us he had a kid!" yelled Lennox.

"I wonder what she's like?" wondered Epps.

"She probably acts like him when angry…" said one of the solders.

Optimus had to chuckle at that. "Actually, she's similar in attitude. As a Sparkling she would always try to pick fights with other Sparklings. Ironhide encouraged her to do that despite his mate's warnings."

Will shook his head and chuckled. "We've been friends for years and he never told me about him having a kid, wife yes but not a kid. I'm so kicking his ass."

"Ironhide doesn't like to reveal too much about his life. That's how he's always been." Optimus continued walking down the forest path, the solders following.

"So…" started Epps. "Why is his kid here? To look for him too?"

"Yes, but also to protect my daughter from certain danger." The red and blue flamed mech glanced down and saw the solder's confused looks, so he explained how the Thetacons protect the royal family of Primes. He explained that not only is Ironhide is his friend; he's also his personal guard since he's the strongest of his clan. Plus the reason he isn't with him at the moment is because he went to the Twin's location. After his explanation it made a lot more sense to the group of solders. As they continued down the path one of the solders, named Matthew, brought something to attention.

"Hey, if both of your kids were the ones that landed then why are the Insecticons after them?"

Optimus frowned at that. He at first didn't know why the Insecticons were here in the forest but now he knew, they were after the young Femmes. He would go to the Pit and back to protect his daughter and he knew Ironhide would do the same. He spoke in a low tone. "I don't know, but it'd be a cold day in the Pits if one of them harms my daughter…"

He walked faster, determined to catch up to the Matrix's energy signature. The way he said those words sent shivers up the solders spines. Will was the only one that chuckled, getting his friends attention.

"Um… Major? What's so funny?" asked Matthew.

Will grinned and looked at them. "Once you have a kid, then you'll understand." He and the rest of the solders walked faster to catch up to Optimus all while looking out for any danger.

…

Meanwhile deep in the forest, the Lamborghini twins couldn't believe what they heard the Black and Purple Femme say to them. They slowly stood up and looked at each other, then at the femme.

"Hey Femme! Why you call us Decepticons?" said Sideswipe.

"We're Autobots! Do we look like Con's to you!?" yelled Sunstreaker.

Nightfire looked at them carefully, the scuffed up paint plus the mud and dirt on them made it hard to tell where the so called Autobot symbol was on them. He scoffed and aimed her cannons at them.

 _ **=Liars. Think you can fool me? I know a Decepticon when I see one.=**_

"But we are Autobots!" said Sunstreaker.

"I don't think she's the type of Femme to listen Sunny..." said Sideswipe.

The Twins didn't have time to react when two powerful plasma blasts shot towards them, hitting on target and sending them flying into a rock face. When the dust cleared, they both staggered to their feet. The red twin looked up too late only to receive a punch to the helm by the Femme. The yellow twin came to his brother's aid by unsheathing his dual swords and charging at her. Nightfire saw this coming and quickly turned around, using one of her arm cannons as a shield to block his blows. Sideswipe came to and stood up, wobbling a bit. He saw the femme fighting his brother and used his zoom function on his optics to look closer on her shoulder. There he saw the Autobot symbol etched on her shoulder. He called to Sunstreaker.

"Sunny! She's an Autobot!"

Doing a backflip, he put some distance between Nightfire and himself. He glanced at Sideswipe then back at the femme. He saw her grinning and noticed that she had a crazed look in her optics. That look reminded him of someone, he couldn't think of whom though. Nightfire heard what the red twin said and rolled her optics.

 _ **=Well no shit Sherlock!=**_ She used one of the human terms for someone pointing out the obvious. _**=Me and my friend arrive on this slagging planet and get attacked by you Decepticons! We already killed one, and I see two more about to join the Pit!=**_

She suddenly made a quick U-Turn and headed for Sideswipe. The red mech quickly put up his own dual swords and blocked her incoming punches and kicks. Getting a good look at her, he saw that she was a very attractive Femme. He grinned as he shoved her back, chuckling at her.

"Damn, you are one sexy femme."

Nightfire glared at him and groaned loudly. _**=UGH! What is with you Con's and flirting with femmes?!=**_

Sideswipe laughed as his brother ran to stand next to him. "What can I say? I like feisty femmes. Whoever you and your friend fought against would agree with me."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "Sideswipe... Shouldn't we try to convince this femme that we're Autobots instead of flirting with her?"

"Yea, we should. But that's going to be a problem."

"Why?"

"Because she's aiming her cannons at us."

Both twins saw her pointing her cannons at them and charged them up to full max. The black and purple femme had enough of toying with these Decepticons and decided to end them. She fired two powerful rounds at them, hoping to hit their mark. The Lamborghini twins quickly ran for cover behind some trees, just in time as the shots barely missed them and collided with the surrounding rock wall, causing a huge explosion.

Ironhide stopped and transformed, seeing the explosion just a few yards away from him. He got his cannons ready and ran towards the area, expecting to see more Decepticons in the area. When he got there the smoke was already clearing up and he could see three figures standing facing each other. Hiding behind a huge Oak tree, he peeked out and saw that two of them were the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. But when he looked to his right he saw a Femme that he didn't recognize. He used the zoom-in function in his optics and got a closer look. Something about that Femme looked so familiar to him but the smoke was making it hard to see who she was.

 _(Why does she look so familiar? It's like I've met her before...)_ he thought. Ironhide had to quickly hide again when they started fighting each other, a stray shot hitting the tree he was hiding behind. Peeking out again, he saw the twins take on the femme and was surprised that she was able to hold her own. The smoke finally cleared and when he looked at who they were fighting up against his spark stopped.

 _(N-Nightfire?!)_

Ironhide couldn't believe it that was his daughter out there fighting the twins! And doing a damn good job of it he might add. He watched as she did a backflip and preformed a roundhouse kick to Sunstreaker, knocking him to the ground. She then spun around and preformed an uppercut on Sideswipe, making him fall back and fall on the ground. She then slowly walked up to him, her cannons still on the max. Ironhide saw that she was going to snuff him out and he couldn't let that happen.

 _(If I don't stop her she'll offline them!)_

Nightfire grinned in a crazy way. She held her right cannon up on the red twin's face, snickering when he looked at her with wide optics.

 _ **=Time to rot in the Pit where you belong...=**_

Sideswipe chuckled nervously and scooted back, only to hit the rock wall behind him. He glanced at his right and saw his brother knocked out. Looking up he saw the femme's weapon pointed at his face. "Well... If I'm gonna die then at least it'll be by a sexy femme." He shut his optics and waited for the blow to come when he heard someone yelling.

 _ **=NIGHTFIRE**_ **STOP!**

The femme quickly spun around and gasped. There standing a few feet away from her was someone she hadn't seen in Centuries, her Sire Ironhide. Powering down her weapons, she slowly walked over to him until she was standing in front of him. Tears formed in her optics as she looked at him.

 _ **=S-Sire? Is that, is that really you?=**_

Ironhide put a servo on her cheekplate, smiling at her. _**=Yea, it's me Runt.=**_

Only her Sire called her by that nickname. Nightfire hugged him tight and started crying in his chest. She felt him hug her and cried even harder. _**=I missed you so much Sire! So damn much!=**_

The black Mech tried his best to not cry himself, but it was hard as some tears fell down his faceplates. He couldn't believe it, after all this time he's finally been reunited with his little Sparkling that he left behind a Century ago. He closed his optics and rested his forehelm on hers, sending all kinds of signals of how he's feeling at the moment. Nightfire raised her helm a little and did the same. She felt something tug at her spark and found out that it was her Sire's end of the bond they shared. Both of them opened up their ends of the bond and as soon as they did, felt all kinds of feelings from each other. It was overwhelming and she started crying even further. Ironhide couldn't hold in his tears and just let them fall, crying silently and hugging his daughter tighter.

 _ **=My little sparkling... I'm so happy to see you again...=**_ he whispered to her.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were shocked to hear that little exchange of words from them. That femme they were fighting up against was the Weapon Specialist's own daughter! After helping each other up, they watched as the two hugged each other and cried. It was even more shocking to see the well-respected Mech like Ironhide crying. That's when Sideswipe remembered something he'd forgotten years ago.

"Hey Sunny? I just remembered that he had a Sparkling he left behind on Cybertron. Could that be her?" he asked.

"Yup, that's her. They both act alike in attitude. And fight like freaking barbarians..." grumbled Sunstreaker.

"Dude, you are lucky they didn't hear you say that." said Sideswipe.

The yellow twin only shrugged and watched as they continued hugging each other. They let go after a few minutes and looked at each other. Ironhide still couldn't believe that his Sparkling was here. He took a good look at her, She was tall as her Carrier and had a somewhat slim build. He saw that she still had the black coloring she inherited from him along the accents of purple on her arms legs, waist, chassis and helm. Wiping the tears off her faceplates he leaned down and kissed her forehelm, making her chuckle a little.

 _ **=I can't believe you're here... Primus look at you, you've grown up.=**_

 _ **=Y-yeah, I'm the little Sparkling you left behind all those years ago...=**_ She reached up and wiped the leftover tears from her Sire's faceplates, lightly rubbing her thumb over his damaged optic. She smiled and shook her helm. _**=You haven't gotten this fixed yet?=**_

He snorted. _**=Nope, and I'm not planning on fixin' it either.=**_

Both of them started laughing, happy to see each other again. Nightfire then noticed the Twins walking up to them and activated her cannons, preparing to finish her job.

 _ **=Watch out Sire! These guys are Decepticons! Let me take them out- OW!=**_

Nightfire rubbed her helm and glared at her sire, who was looking at her sternly. Ironhide rolled his optics at her overreaction to being hit on the helm. _**=Calm down Runt, these guys are Autobots. The red twin is Sideswipe and the yellow twin is Sunstreaker. Twins, this is Nightfire.=**_

She looked back at them and saw the Red twin waving while the yellow twin had his arms crossed with a pissed off look on his face. She blinked and turned her helm to look at her sire again. _**=Um... You sure? Because they attacked me and acted like the Cons.=**_

"That's because you attacked us first! Just look at my paint job, it's slagged to the Pit and back thanks to you!" yelled Sunstreaker.

 _ **=Well I didn't see the Autobot symbol on ya so I assumed you were Cons.=**_ She shrugged and patted the yellow twin on his shoulder. _**=I know now, so sorry about throwing the bombs at you.=**_

Sunstreaker was livid at this point and was about to say something when Sideswipe covered his mouth, grinning at Nightfire. "Uh, we accept your apology Nightfire! Me and _Sunstreaker_ both do. Haha!"

The femme saw the look on the yellow twin's face and chuckled. She then looked at her sire and tilted her helm. _**=Hey, that language is English right? How is it that I'm able to understand that but can't speak it?=**_

 _ **=You probably didn't download the full language pack. Here.=**_ Ironhide took a USB cord out of his wrist and plugged it in his daughter's wrist. Then he transmitted the full language pack to her. After reviewing it Nightfire raised an optic ridge.

"…..This, is weird. Speaking like this I mean." She shook her head and vented. "Why humans need to speak over 30+ languages I'll never know…"

Ironhide chuckled at that and switched back to speaking English. "You'll get used to it."

Sideswipe scanned the area they were in, looking for something. "Hey uh, Nightfire? We detected two Energon Signals around here. So who were you with?"

Nightfire looked at him, then widened her optics. "Oh shit! I forgot about Princess!"

Before anyone could ask they watched as she transformed into her Pontiac G8 Sports truck form and sped off. Ironhide and the Lamborghini twins transformed and sped after her. Within a few minutes they came across a huge cave in the forest and Nightfire stopped and transformed. She looked inside the cave and cursed when it was empty.

"Fraggit all to the Pit!"

The GMC Topkick rolled up next to her and transformed, also looking inside the cave. "What happened? Where's the Princess?"

Nightfire put her servos on her helm in panic. "I told her to hide here since the Decepticons were after us! We got attacked by some Con' disguised as a Police car so after we killed him I told her to hide! Dammit! She never listens!"

Seeing her panic like that got the Black Mech wondering if Optimus was alright himself. Ironhide put a servo on her shoulder to calm her. "Panicking isn't going to help Runt. Now you said that you two got attacked by a Police car?"

She nodded and turned her helm when she heard the twins engine growling. "It sounds like Barricade..." growled Sunstreaker.

"Fragging Con... No wonder there's Insecticons around here, he must've sent them after you two!" Snarled Sideswipe.

"Wait, what?! Insecticons are here too?!" Nightfire spun her cannons in anger. "Scrap! Barricade or whatever the frag his designation is must be still alive!"

Ironhide frowned and looked to his right, seeing foot-ped tracks on the ground that looked like it could've been made by a petite femme. "She must've headed this way, let's go catch up to her."

He and his daughter transformed and sped in the direction of the tracks, with the twins following. Nightfire felt her spark clench in worry, worry for her friend Athena. Ironhide felt his daughter's worry and fear through their parental bond and sent waves of reassurance to her. It must've calmed her a little since he felt a wave of confidence with a bit a worry seep through the end of his bond. He decided to open up a comm to her.

 _::Hey, if she's anything like Optimus then she'll be fine.::_

The Pontiac opened up her comlink and vented a little. _::But... But what if she gets injured? I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to her...::_

 _::Trust me, I felt the same way about Optimus. Still do actually. But he doesn't need me to protect him all the time. I'm sure she's received enough training to handle herself until we find her.::_ The Topkick sent another wave of assurance through their bond, telling her that the Princess will be okay. Nightfire sped up a little, determined to find her friend through the forest.

 _::I hope you're right Sire...::_

...

Athena charged at the group of Insecticons, her battle mask in place and her dual Energon swords glowing with energy. Two Insecticons transformed and flew at her, bellowing their battle cry and firing their poisonous laser blasts. She dodged each of them and jumped in the air, slicing one of the robotic insect's wings in half. That caused it to fall from the air and crash on the ground where it quickly transformed and screeched in anger. It ran towards her and tried to hit her but the young Prime blocked the attack with her sword. The Insecticon then started slashing at the Princess, but she deflected each and every blow with her swords. She heard something behind her and taking a quick glance saw the other Insecticon fire it's laser attack at her, aiming for her back. Athena pushed the robotic beetle away and ran in the other direction. The poisonous laser missed its target and instead hit the other Insecticon in the chest. It roared in pain and Athena saw her chance, she ran towards it and made a 'X' with her swords. They glowed with power as she sliced through the distracted Insecticon. The robotic beetle never stood a chance as it's body started sparking and fell in pieces.

 _ **=BROTHER! DAMN YOU AUTOBOT! YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!=**_

The other Insecticon flew down to her, bellowing as it charged its poisonous horn. The Princess didn't turn around though, instead she waited until the beetle was close then spun around and sliced off its head. Its body crashed to the ground as its head rolled to the side. Athena heard the other three Insecticons bellowing and roaring in rage. She turned around and stared at them, a look of anger in her optics.

 _ **=I warned you what would happen if you didn't stand down. I will give you one last chance to surrender, do so and I won't have to terminate you. I'd rather not continue this fight.=**_

Hardshell growled and looked at his two companions; they were growling at the femme and flexing their claws. The lead Insecticon clicked his mandibles to get their attention.

 _ **=Frag Barricade's orders! KILL THE FEMME!=**_

The two Insecticons transformed and bellowed, flying over to where Athena was. The young Prime vented and shook her helm, she didn't want to kill them but they were leaving her no choice on the matter.

 _ **=...you choose death? So be it...=**_

She opened her optics and they glowed a fiery blue. This time, she wouldn't be sparing them from certain death.

...

Optimus's group was getting closer to the Matrix's energy signature. They were out of the forest and stopped when they heard engines coming towards them. Turning around, Will Lennox saw Ironhide, the Lamborghini Twins and one other vehicle he didn't recognize.

"Who's that with them?" he asked.

The other solders didn't know the unknown vehicle but Optimus had a feeling he knew who it was. Everyone watched as they stopped in front of them and transformed into their bi-pedal forms. Optimus's optics landed on the young femme standing next to Ironhide.

"Nightfire is it?" he asked.

The femme couldn't believe her optics. She was standing in front of the most respected leaders of the Prime Dynasty. Athena's sire Optimus Prime. She blinked and preformed the traditional Autobot salute.

"Yes sir! Nightfire reporting!"

Sideswipe walked up to them and filled everyone in on what happened. "Optimus the Princess is here. The reason for the sudden bug outbreak is because Barricade sicked them on the femmes."

"Not only that she left her hiding place and is out in the open. We were following her tracks when we saw you all." said Sunstreaker.

Epps noticed both the twins looked scuffed up. "The hell happened to you?"

Sunstreaker pointed to Nightfire, who put on an 'I'm innocent' look. "Blame Ms. Shoot-first-ask-questions-later over there! She mistook us for Decepticons and threw a fragging bomb at us!"

The femme snickered. "Not my fault, you should've told me that you were Autobots."

"WE DID TELL YOU!" Yelled Sunstreaker. Sideswipe held his brother's arm and chuckled when Nightfire smirked at him. "Now Sunny, we don't have time to be picking fights. We need to find the Princess before the Insecticons do."

Optimus looked at them and spoke up, trying to hide the worry in his voice. "Where was the last time you all have seen her?"

"After that damn Con' which I'd thought was dead attacked us. I told her to hide in this cave I found while I look for you all. But when we came back to the cave she was gone! We were following her tracks to here." Nightfire spun the cannons on her arms, a look of worry and anger on her faceplaces. "Primus that femme never listens sometimes! If something happened to her I'd never forgive myself!"

Optimus put a servo on her shoulder and gave a small smile. "Don't say that young one, I'm sure she's alright. Athena was known for being a little hardheaded at times. Now you all said you were following her tracks?"

"Yeah, they were foot-ped tracks at first then they changed to tire tracks." said Sideswipe.

"I don't like this... it was like she was running from something." said Sunstreaker.

Soon as he said that everyone heard a loud explosion coming from the far side of the forest, where there was only a few trees. Optimus then suddenly felt a burst of energy coming from the Matrix his daughter held. Without warning he took off in a sprint towards the sound, leaving everyone staring at him. Ironhide growled and followed after him.

"Don't just stand there looking stupid! Let's go!"

Nightfire, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and the solders all ran towards the area all the while trying to keep the Blue and Red flamed Mech in sight. When they got there they saw the dead bodies of more Insecticons, the body count rising to nine offlined bugs. Nightfire leaned down and inspected the bodies, smirking when she stood back up. "Heh, gotta hand it to Princess. She sliced and diced these bugs."

Ironhide looked at the bodies, noting now each one was killed using a swift motion. "How do you know she did it Runt?"

"Trust me Sire, I know her moves and attack patterns. Pit me and Creator trained her how to fight."

Optimus couldn't believe it. His daughter did this? A small part of him was glad that she can handle herself but another part of him was filled with worry. He felt the Symbol of Primus glowing on his cheekplate and it left a tingling sensation whenever he got closer to the Matrix. He knew his daughter was in this area. He walked ahead and after maneuvering himself around some trees came across a sight he'd never thought he'd see in his lifetime. There out in the plains was his daughter Athena in battle with the last remaining Insecticon. He was at a loss for words at what he was seeing. Even though she looked different, he knew deep in his spark that was his young Sparkling he left behind all those years ago.

"Athena..."

Everyone noticed that their Prime went missing and caught up with him. They were even more surprised to see another femme taking on a Insecticon that was bigger than herself! They watched as she matched blow for blow with the robotic beetle, not even faltering or leaving herself wide open. Nightfire couldn't believe it and put her servos behind her helm, grinning at the scene.

"Well then, looks like I didn't need to worry after all."

Ironhide rubbed his daughter's helm and smiled. "Told ya not to worry."

"Son of a glitch... She is kicking aft out there!" said Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker only stared in shock at how fluid her motion are on the battlefield. He heard his brother's comment and nodded, a loss for words on what he's seeing. Will, Epps and the rest of the human solders were entranced at the battle. They watched as Athena used quick persicion and craftyness to outsmart her opponent. She moved with a grace that was like a cross between a ballet dancer and a fighter. It truly was a sight to behold.

Athena didn't know that she had an audience watching her battle, but at this point she didn't care. All she cared about was humanely dispatching the Insecticon in front of her. She killed the other two that charged at her using a swift stab under their weak chassis. And now she had to fight the Insecticon leader, Hardshell. She dodged it's blows and poison attacks as she got in a few hits. She ran on the side of him and twisted her body around so her swords could slice off his wings. It was succesful, but that only got the robotic beetle even angrier.

 _ **=You fragging Femme! You will pay for killing my comrades WITH YOUR SPARK!=**_

It bellowed loudly and charged at her, fully intending to aim for her spark. Athena made her dual Energon swords glow with energy, then ran head on towards the Insecticon. The solders watching was worried about what she was going to do, but Optimus reassured their fears and told them that she can handle it. Athena watched as the bug's form got closer and closer to her the more she ran to it. When she was close enough she spun around and quickly carved through the hard exoskeleton and skidded to a stop, not turning around to look to see if she hit her target. Hardshell stopped and turned around, seemingly unaffected by the attack. But as soon as he took one step his whole body broke apart, showering the spot he stood in with sparks and energon. Then his entire body fell into pieces, his optics slowly dimming until they gave out. The young Prime vented heavily and closed her optics, whispering a silent prayer before opening her optics. Turning around, she saw the dead leader's body.

 _ **=Primus bless their sparks...=**_

She sheathed her swords and heard something walking towards her. Turning her helm she gasped as she saw the red and blue flamed Mech standing a few feet away from her. He had a smile on his face when he walked towards her. Athena's optics grew wide as she retracted her battle mask. No matter how much he changed she knew that was him. She knew that was her Sire standing there. _**=S-sire?=**_

Optimus nodded and held out his arms, switching to his native tongue. _**=Hello my little Sparkling...=**_

Athena suddenly ran full speed and jumped into his arms, hugging him tight as she started to cry in his chest. _**=SIRE! OH PRIMUS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T SEE YOU AGAIN!=**_

Optimus held her tight and buried his face in his daughter's hair-like cables. Soon as he did he let fresh tears run down his face. He hadn't seen his daughter since they left to go look for the Allspark. Every day he never stopped thinking about her and her Creator and it only fueled his desire to end this war and to go home. Opening his parental bond (he had it closed so he wouldn't feel the ache of being separated from his offspring) he flooded all his emotions to his daughter, who in turn sent the same thing back but with two times the force. Both held each other tighter as Athena cried her optics out, with her sire gently rocking her back and forth.

 _ **=Shh... Everything is alright now my little one, I'm here...=**_ He whispered.

The young femme was still sobbing as she choked on her words. _**=I-I'm so glad... t-to finally have f-found you! Sire I love y-you so much! Pl-please don't ever l-leave me a-again!=**_

Hearing that sent a fresh wave of tears to his optics. He sighed heavily and touched forehelms with his daughter, sending signal after signal of love, affection, sorrow, any kind of emotion he shared in his bond she also shared in this way. Athena was still crying when she felt the feelings of love from her Sire. She was so happy now, so happy that she felt like offlining and going to the Well of Sparks. After a few minutes she felt him wipe away the tears on her face, making her look up at him. He also had a tear stained face so she wiped them away with her servos.

 _ **=Athena... I promise with all my spark that I'll never leave you and your Creator again.=**_

 _ **=You-you promise?=**_ she hiccuped on her words and rubbed her optics. The way she sounded and acted was completely different from before, when she fought the Insecticon. It reminded him of when she was just a little Sparkling. One day she fell and injured herself on her knee so she started crying, even though it was a small scrape to her it felt bad. Optimus brought her servo up and placed a gentle kiss on it.

 _ **=I promise my little spark.=**_

Athena wiped the rest of her tears away and hugged him again, a small smile on her faceplates. Optimus gently rubbed her back and let his engine purr, he knew that ever since she was a Sparkling Athena liked listening to her Creators purr. They held each other for a few minutes and let go as they stared into each other's optics.

 _ **=You look beautiful Athena, although I distinctively remember you having pink optics.=**_

She giggled and looked at herself. _**=Yeah... Long story... Hm? Who are they?=**_ she asked pointing to the humans and the rest of the Autobots. Taking her servo the flamed Mech led her to the small group. Nightfire grinned and gently socked her friend's arm.

 _ **=Damn Femme! I've never thought you'd be able to take on 5 Insecticons! That fight was awesome!=**_

Athena blinked and looked at everyone smiling at her. She suddenly felt shy and embarrassed now that she knew they were watching her battle. _**=Um... Thanks Nightfire. I didn't realize that people were watching...=**_

Will tilted his head in confusion. He didn't understand what she was saying. "Um... Anyone know what she said?"

"I don't understand it, but judging from her expression she might be embarrassed that we saw her battle." said Epps.

The young Prime looked down at the humans and tilted her helm, not understanding their language. Optimus noticed this and asked her a question. _ **=Athena? Have you downloaded Earth's language pack yet?=**_

Athena shook her helm. _**=No. I haven't had the time to, considering all that has happened...=**_

Optimus took out a USB cord from his wrist and gave it to her. She took it and plugged it in her own wrist and began downloading the language pack he sent her. When she was done she unplugged herself and looked at the humans, who all waved at her.

"H-hello, I am Athena Prime. N-nice to meet you all."

Athena wasn't used to speaking another language so it sounded choppy when she spoke. "For-forgive me if... My English isn't that good."

"Hey it's fine! We're just happy to meet you!" yelled one of the solders.

"Yeah! You kicked ass out there!" yelled another solder.

"Thank you." The young prime smiled and turned her attention to the other three Autobots. "Hello everyone, I am happy to see you all are okay."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smiled at her and bowed, speaking in unison. "Thank you Princess!"

Ironhide smiled at her and rubbed Nightfire's helm, making her laugh. "Glad to see you're okay Princess. Runt here was worried something bad happened to ya."

Athena forgot about Nightfire's orders to stay in the cave and chuckled nervously. "Um... Sorry Night, I just wanted to see if I could find our Sires myself is all..."

"Eh, no sweat Athena." Nightfire then put Athena in a headlock and gave her a noogie, making her squeal in laughter."But next time don't scare me like that so much!"

"Ow! Quit it! Hahaha!"

Everyone watching them either chuckled or smiled at the display of silliness between the two. Ironhide and Optimus were really happy to be reunited with their daughters again, but something about it was odd. How did they get here to this planet anyway?

"Hey, how did you two know where to find us?" asked Ironhide.

"I'd like to know as well." said Optimus.

The two femmes looked at each other and smiled. "Well... like I said before, it's a long story Sire." said Athena.

"One that you all won't believe... Pit I still don't believe it!" laughed Nightfire.

The Autobots looked at each other in confusion, wondering what could've happened to lead the young Femmes to Earth. Will was on the phone with the rest of the solders that stayed behind and hung up. He waved to get their attention.

"Hey guys! The clean up crew is here and are going to dispose the Insecticon bodies. And this area is clear of Decepticons so we can go back to base."

The solders followed Major Lennox back to where they found the first bodies of the Insecticons. Optimus looked at the femmes and spoke up. "Since it's such a long story you two can tell us back at NEST Base. I'm sure everyone there would like to hear your story."

"Of course Sire." said Athena.

"No probs Boss Bot!" said Nightfire.

Everyone transformed into their alt modes and followed the group of solders. Sideswipe saw both modes of the femmes and whistled.

"Nice alts you femmes got there! Although... yours could use a bit more sprucing up Night. If you want I can help you pick out a better alt mode?"

Nightfire chuckled as she drove next to him. "Well thanks but no thanks Sideswipe. I'm quite happy with this mode. I don't need nothing too flashy."

"Alright then, the offer will still be on the table if you're ever interested. If you do decide to pick another one though..." Sideswipe drove closer to Nightfire, his door barely touching her. "I'd be more than happy to help you out~"

The Pontiac laughed at his attempts to flirt with her. Ironhide though didn't like him being so close to his daughter so he drove up behind him and rammed him, making him jump and speed up a little. "What the frag Ironhide?!"

"She says she's fine with her alt mode, so leave it at that." he growled out. Nightfire only snickered and Sunstreaker even let out a chuckle. Athena giggled at the interaction and focused her scanners on her Sire's alt mode. It was a huge diesel big rig truck with blue and red flames painted on it. It suited him since he was so big.

"Your alt mode is pretty Sire."

Optimus chuckled and focused his scanners on her. "Thank you sweetspark. I picked this one on short notice when we arrived on this planet."

"Really? Well it suits you. I noticed mine gets a lot of attention from the humans, apparently most humans like sports cars." She chuckled as she recalled the memory of those young teenagers cheering because of her alt mode.

Ironhide drove next to Optimus, watching as his daughter drove next to Athena. "It depends on what you pick, It's bad enough that the twins over there picked Lamborghini Aventors as their alt modes, as those type of cars attract too much attention. And they get egos because of it..."

The twins heard his comment and spoke in unison again. "HEY! We don't get egos!"

The Topkick snorted at them and sped up a little. Soon everyone boarded the huge C-7 Military Plane and got strapped down, all except for the femmes. They were a bit hesitant on riding inside of a plane. Will noticed this and gently patted both of their hoods. "Don't worry, the Autobots have flown in these huge cargo planes all the time. You'll be strapped down for safety reasons but everything will be a smooth ride back to base."

"You... you sure? I've never flown on anything before..." said Athena.

"Me either, and that does not look safe to me." said Nightfire.

Will tried to coach them in the plane so they can take off. "Trust me it's safe. Nothing bad ever happened while riding in these planes."

The femmes were still nervous so they slowly drove up the ramp and parked next to their Sires. They were strapped down by the solders and Nightfire had to suppress a growl when one of the solders touched her rear bumper. Making sure every bot was secure Will gave the order for the plane to take off. The C-7 Military Cargo Plane lifted off the ground and flew in the opposite direction of where it came, heading back to Diego Garcia's NEST Base. As soon as it left Barricade peeked out from in between the trees and watched as the plane flew away. He looked at the humans loading up the dead Insecticon bodies and cursed.

"Dammit... Who knew that Femme would be so strong? Ugh, Megatron isn't going to be happy about this..."

He transformed and snuck away, being careful to avoid being detected.

AN: I wanted to add more but it'd be way too long of a chapter. Next chapter will have the Femmes at NEST Base and seeing the other bots. And probably some other stuff I'll throw in. R&R Plz!


	6. Chapter 5

Princess of Cybertron

Author's Note: This chapter is going to be long! I don't know how long, but it's long. Everything I've crammed in this chapter wouldn't fit in the next chapter of this story, so grab some popcorn and drinks because it'll take a while for you to finish reading this. *Hopefully I don't break any rules for posting long chapters...( ^-^;)* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

Chapter 5: Family Reunion Part 1

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

At NEST Base on Diego Garcia Island, everyone was waiting for the return of the C-7 Military Cargo plane. They heard that it was two Autobots that landed and are on their way back with them. The rest of the Autobots that were at base wanted to know who were the two mysterious Autobots, but they heard from Optimus himself that it's a surprise which got them even more confused. The Plane arrived at base within an hour and everyone departed off of it, heading inside the Main Hanger. Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee, Mirage, Prowl, and the Arcee triplets* watched as the solders and the rest of the Autobots arrived in the hanger. They noticed two more Autobots with them that they didn't recognize. Optimus, Ironhide, the Lamborghini Twins, and the two new bots all transformed in their bi-pedal forms. From what everyone could see, the two newcomers were Femmes and they looked around the hanger with curiosity.

"Wow... So this is NEST Base? Amazing." said Athena.

"Eh, It's alright I guess..." said Nightfire.

Opitmus chuckled and led the two femmes to the remaining Autobots, who all stared at them in curiosity. "Autobots, these are the two young Femmes that landed: My daughter, Athena Prime and Ironhide's daughter, Nightfire."

Nightfire waved at them and grinned. "What's up everyone?" The Autobots were shocked to say the least, last time any of them have seen those two was back on Cybertron when they were only Sparklings. Now they look unrecognizable. Nightfire snickered at the shocked looks on their faces while Athena smiled shyly at them.

"Well, looks like we found the rest of them huh Princess?"

"We have... Oh thank Primus that you all are okay." Athena was so happy to see everyone that departed on the Ark was safe and sound. One Autobot by the name of Mirage walked up to her and took her servo, bowing to her while speaking in Italian.

"Il mio nome è Mirage. E 'un onore per finalmente incontrare la mia signora."* He then placed a gentle kiss on her servo and stood up, smiling at her. Athena's face was a bit bluish in color from her blushing. Nightfire of course laughed at her shyness.

"U-Um... It's nice to meet you too Mirage..." said Athena.

Nightfire looked at the other Autobots and saw Ratchet, she remembered him from way back on Cybertron when she was a small Sparkling, and she also knew that was Titan's sire. Walking up to him she grinned and punched his arm. "Nice to see you're still alive and kicking Hatchet!"

Ratchet frowned and glanced over at Ironhide, who only shrugged and started snickering. He sighed and let a small smile spread on his faceplates. "It's been awhile Nightfire, still acting like a wild femme I see."

"And damn proud of it too gramps!" She laughed and gave him a hug, with him chucking and hugging her back. Jazz, Bumblebee, Prowl and the Arcee triplets each greeted them and welcomed them to Earth. They were glad to know that both femmes were alright and safe.

"Damn, Ah remember when you two were tiny littl' sparklin's! You both shot up fast! Haha!" laughed Jazz.

"And yet we're taller than you Jazz." snickered Nightfire.

Jazz gently punched her in the arm and laughed. "Ay, dat's cold!"

Prowl smiled at them and walked over, introducing himself. "Hello young Femmes, if you don't know my designation is Prowl. I'm Astral's sire."

Athena lightly bowed to him. "Nice to meet you Prowl."

Nightfire stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. "You're Astral's Sire? Hm, my Creator said that you were nothing but a stuck up rulebook loving glitch-bot."

Everyone stared at the young Femme as Ironhide, Jazz and the Lamborghini twins started laughing their afts off. Prowl closed his optics and sighed a little, lightly shaking his helm. "Yes I suppose Chromia would say something like that about me..."

Sideswipe was holding on to his brother Sunstreaker as they both laughed. "You know its true Prowl! HAHAHA!"

Ironhide walked over and rubbed his daughter's helm. "Prowl you know how Mia' is, that's her way of saying that she likes ya."

Prowl scoffed and stared at the black Mech. "I'd beg to differ Ironhide... And Nightfire? I expect of you to at least follow the rules while you are here."

The young Femme preformed a lazy salute. "Yus sir your Rulebookness!"

Prowl had to admit, he chuckled at that one. The Arcee Triplets, Arcee, Violet, and Pink (Pinkie for short) greeted the two femmes. "Hey Athena! I know you probably don't remember me but I used to Sparkling sit you."

Athena looked at her in confusion when something clicked in her memory, she remembered a tall blue femme that would often come over to the palace to Sparkling-sit her. She gasped and smiled at her. "Arceia! I remember now!" Arcee chuckled at the nickname and hugged her, with the Princess hugging back. When she was little Athena couldn't pronounce Arcee's name right and always referred her as Arceia. When they let go she noticed two other femmes that looked like Arcee, except one was purple and the other pink. "I don't remember you having siblings."

"Well... Violet and Pink are an extension of me. Long story short we got botnapped by Shockwave for his experiments and he somehow split my spark into three, creating my sisters. We got rescued before he was able to do much damage."

Violet and Pink walked over and hugged her, making Athena laugh as she hugged back. "I see now... I'm so sorry that happened to you three."

"Eh, it's cool. Our sparks are stronger than ever thanks to the split." said Violet.

"And in battle we are quite the force to be reckoned with." said Pink.

Nightfire heard everything and whistled. "Sounds like you femmes are tough as nails huh? Maybe we can spar some time?"

All three of the Arcee units nodded and smiled at them, they were happy to have two more femmes around the base. Bumblebee for some reason was acting shy around the femmes and stood far away from them. Athena noticed this and walked over to him, smiling. "Bumblebee is it? It's nice to meet you."

Bumblebee spoke through his radio and smiled at her. [Same here pretty lady!]

The Princess blinked at the voice from his radio and giggled. "That's a neat trick!"

The young Mech chuckled and rubbed the back of his helm. "Y-yeah. Vocal Processor doesn't work too good, so use radio to speak most of the time."

"It's still amazing Bumblebee." The Mech tried not to blush at the Princess's words and used his radio to speak again. [Oh stop, ya makin' me blush!]

Athena giggled at how shy the young Mech was being, looking at him she could tell that he's the same age as her and Nightfire. The Autobots chattered with each other for a bit before Optimus walked up to them, he was talking to General Morshower about what happened in the Los Angeles Forest to bring him up to speed.

"Athena? You and Nightfire said you'd tell us how you both ended up on this planet." he said.

Everyone looked at the two femmes as they too wondered how they found them so quickly. Athena chuckled at everyone while Nightfire crossed her arms and smirked. "You all won't believe what we had to do just to get here." The Princess nodded at that and noticed that most of the humans were listening in as well, as they also wanted to know what happened. She vented a little before telling her story.

"Alright, it all started after the Star of Primus festival..."

[TIMESKIP: 1 HOUR LATER]

Athena and Nightfire explained everything that has happened to them within the last two days. From the festival they held once a year, to her power being awakened, to Vector Sigma teleporting the entire planet to this solar system to escape the black hole. All in all, it was one wild ride for everyone on the planet. The Autobots were shocked that the ancient super-computer Vector Sigma still existed but they were more shocked that it was able to bring their entire planet and its moons this far away from their home galaxy. The humans present could not believe that a giant metal like planet was in their solar system and right behind the planet Mars! General Morshower then noticed something off about that and spoke up.

"Excuse me? Miss Athena?"

The young Prime looked down at him. "Yes sir?"

"If Cybertron is located behind Mars then how come we haven't gotten a signal from it? NASA would've told us if something that huge was in our Solar System."

"Well, the reason why Earth hasn't detected any signal is because the Planet is cloaked."

"What do you mean cloaked?" asked Prowl.

Athena explained further. "Vector Sigma wanted to scan this planet fully but it noticed that if it did, everyone here would know of Cybertron's presence. So it put up a concealment barrier to hide not only the signal, but the whole planet as well."

"Not only that the entire planet is running on reserve power." said Nightfire. "The whole planet won't be fully recharged until a week has passed, which sucks to be honest... Everyone at the Palace wanted to come here..."

Athena's optics widened a bit as she realized something. "Oh goodness! I almost forgot to contact Creator!"

"Elita? Is she alright?" asked Optimus.

"She's fine sire, I promised her that once me and Nightfire found you all I'd find some way to contact her. I don't think my Comlink would work either..." She looked around the base at the computer monitors and other gadgets; she could use those to send out a signal to Cybertron. She looked at General Morshower and asked a question. "Um, General Morshower is it?"

The man nodded, wondering what she was going to ask. "Yes?"

"Is it okay if I use your computers here to send out a communications signal to my home planet? I promise to put everything back the way it was after I'm done."

"Uh, sure! Go right on ahead." He pointed to the surveillance monitors and other high tech that NEST used to keep an eye out for Decepticons. Thanking him, she walked over and pulled out what looked like some type of comb that held her cable-like hair together and gave it to Nightfire. Will tilted his head and whispered to Ironhide.

"Hey, what's she going to do?" he asked.

Ironhide chuckled as he watched the femme. "She's going to hook herself up to the computers."

Everyone watched as Athena examined the computers and other tech in front of her, then closing her optics she made her cable-like hair extend and coil around the various computers, the blunt ends somehow magically creating their own plug so they can plug themselves in. When all of her tendrils were hooked up they suddenly started to glow a soft blue color. One of the human technicians noticed that all the monitors were fusing together and pointed it out.

"Hey look at the computers!"

Epps couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh shit... how is she doing that?"

"I have no clue man..." said Will.

All the computers and other various tech were fused together to create one super computer monitor, then the cable-like tendrils glowed brighter as they released a signal for the computer to search out Cybertron. At this point Athena opened her optics as the color changed from blue to golden white, part of her mind was inside of the fused technology and spread out as she tried to find Cybertron's signal. She found it after a minute of searching and latched on, sending the signal back to the Main Communications Room on her planet. Everyone watched the screen as it booted up slowly, it showed what looked like to be the inside of a control room. Athena smiled and spoke up.

"I did it! I managed to establish communications with Cybertron!"

The Autobots were talking excitedly as they looked on the screen. Ironhide noticed something on the far side of the screen and upon closer inspection he saw a Mech recharging near one of the monitors. He recognized the Mech and let out a light chuckle.

"Are we able to speak through the monitor Princess?" he asked.

"Yes, we're able to."

Ironhide then walked up to the computer screen and cupped his mouth with his servos, then yelled at the monitor in his own language. _**=KUP YOU LAZY AFT! GET UP!=**_

Everyone watched as something yelped on screen and fell to the floor. Nightfire started laughing when the Mech fell down. Getting up, the old Mech turned his optics to the screen and got wide-opticked. Slowly approaching the screen he saw the face of someone he hadn't seen in eons. _**=Ironhide? Oh scrap is that you!?=**_

Ironhide chuckled. _**=Who did you think it was you old piece of scrap?=**_

Back on Cybertron Kup was taking a quick recharge when something yelled in his audio processors, causing him to jump in surprise and fall down. When he got up and looked at the monitor he noticed it was on and also noticed one of his best friends on screen. After confirming it he was shocked and happy to see him.

 _ **=Ironhide! You old bucket of bolts, I missed you! Uh, how are you using this channel?=**_

The Mech resisted the urge to roll his optics. _**=I'm on Earth you fragger... Athena managed to connect herself to Earth's computers and send out a signal to Cybertron.=**_

 _ **=S-so they made it safely? A-and everyone is there?!=**_ Kup stuttered.

Ironhide nodded and Athena used the inner camera inside the monitor to enlarge the screen a bit more. She smiled at the shocked yet happy look on Kup's faceplates at seeing the rest of the Autobots. _**=Everyone's all here Kup, they're safe and sound.=**_

The Autobots waved at Kup since they knew him. The old Mech wiped his optics, he couldn't believe that everyone was safe and alive. _ **=Oh Primus in the Matrix... Thank the stars that you're all safe!=**_

Nightfire groaned and shook her helm, she didn't like it when Kup got all mushy. _**=You're not gonna start cryin' are you?=**_

 _ **=I-I'm not crying! I'm not!=**_

Optimus chuckled at seeing the old Mech get so emotional. He walked up so he was fully facing the screen and spoke to him. _**=Kup? You don't mind getting the others so we can see them?=**_

Kup quickly wiped his optics and nodded. _**=O-of course my Prime! I'll go get everyone now! OW!=**_

While trying to get up he accidently tripped on a wire and fell flat on his face, making some of the Autobots either snicker at him or shake their helms. They watched as he moved off screen to get the others and Arcee chuckled. "Primus... He's still the same old Kup."

"Nice to know that he's doing well." said Ratchet.

General Morshower looked up at Optimus. "Who was that Prime?"

"An old friend, his name is Kup and he's one of the oldest Autobot veterans around." He smiled a little at the fond memories of his friend. "He was the one that taught most of the Autobots how to fight, and even though he doesn't look it he's quite the fighter expert in battle."

"Not to mention his bad habit of telling stories that'll put you to sleep." muttered Sideswipe.

"Or his habit of flirting with femmes that are younger than him..." said Sunstreaker.

"And he sometimes does stupid things when drunk..." said Mirage.

Nightfire scoffed at a recent memory of him. "You all should've seen what he did at the Festival two weeks ago... Let's just say that he ended up messing with the wrong Femme."

"What did he do?" asked Epps.

Athena sighed and lightly shook her helm. "I don't think you want to know..."

There was a sudden sound of shuffling on the monitor and everyone's eyes and optics returned to the screen. The humans saw the Mech known as Kup with 5 other Cybertronians with him. As they looked three femmes appeared on screen, one was blue and black, one was dark red and orange with hints of blue, and the other one was an Emerald green and white color. The blue and black femme spoke up first.

 _ **=IRONHIDE! OH MY PRIMUS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!=**_

Ironhide smirked at her and spoke in his native language again. _**=Hey Chromia! I missed you too!=**_

 _ **=I'm so glad to see that you're okay! Hm? What is that behind you?=**_ Chromia pointed to Will Lennox who was standing on a bridge-like walkway. Will saw the femme pointing at him and moved a bit to the right, noticing her optics following him. "Uhhh... Hide'? Why is she pointing at me?"

"Hehe, Relax Will. That's just my Sparkmate Chromia; she wanted to know who you are."

"Oh, okay then." Will waved at her and saw her smile and wave back. Ironhide told her that was his human friend and she snickered.

 _ **=That's a human? He's so tiny and cute! Haha!=**_

The Mech snorted at that, getting his friend's attention. "What did she say?"

"She said that you're cute."

This caused most of the men to snicker at Will, who had a light blush on his face and chuckled a little. "Um, okay... hehe, tell her I said thanks for the complement."

While Will told most of his friends to shut up, since they were teasing him, Ironhide relayed the message back to Chromia. _**=He said thanks. Mia'? The whole planet is running on reserve power?=**_

 _ **=Yeah... We can't use the Space-Bridge until we get enough power... But I'm just glad to see that you're alive.=**_

Ironhide smiled at her, the Mech was so happy to be able to talk to his Sparkmate again. Prowl stood next to him and looked at the red and orange Femme, who looked like she was going to start crying any minute. _**=Flareup?=**_

Flareup was furiously wiping back her tears as she heard her Sparkmate's voice. Chromia chuckled and wrapped an arm around her as she took a minute to compose herself. _ **=P-Prowlie? I-I can't believe you're... you're... Oh Primus!=**_ She couldn't hold it in and started bawling her optics out, she was so happy to see Prowl that she couldn't form words at the moment. Prowl let a smile cross his face, he knew that his mate would act like this so he gave her a few moments to calm down. One of the human solders whispered to Mirage.

"Hey, who is that and why is she crying?"

"That is Flareup, she's Prowl's Sparkmate and from the looks of it has missed him a lot." said Mirage.

"So that's why she's crying? Aw, poor thing."

Mirage nodded and watched as the Femme got ahold of herself. Wiping her optics she looked at her Sparkmate, who was smiling at her. _**=Feel better Flareup?=**_

 _ **=Y-yes... I can't believe that I'm talking to you right now... Primus I missed you so much. Oh, look who's here to also see you!=**_

Flareup moved out of the way and a young black and red colored Mech appeared on screen. He looked like Prowl a little bit and smiled when he spoke. _**=Hey Sire.=**_

The Autobots looked at Prowl and noticed he had a shocked expression on his faceplates. The Mech rarely showed any emotion unless he was in a good mood, which was also rare. But this expression was even more rarer because he was seeing his son for the first time in eons. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took a mental picture and smirked at each other, planning on using it for a future prank. Prowl stuttered a bit before clearing his throat, shock still on his face. _**=A-Astral? Oh my, y-you've grown up...=**_

Astral chuckled at him. _**=Yeah, I did. I'm so happy to see you again Sire. Oh, I uhh... I'm a part of the Cybertronian Police Force now, I'm an Enforcer just like you are.=**_

Prowl vented sharply so he wouldn't let his friends see the tears in his optics. _**=A-An Enforcer? I can't believe this, I'm so proud of you son. I'm glad to know that your Creator is raising you right.=**_

Astral laughed at that and Flareup huffed. _**=I tried to get him to take up a career in making explosives but he didn't want to do that. Once I told him about you being an Enforcer he wanted to be one too.=**_ She rubbed her son's helm, making him laugh a little more. _**=I'm proud of my little bomb.=**_

 _ **=I'm proud of you too, both of you. I'm sorry for being gone for so long.=**_

 _ **=It's fine Sire, really! Don't apologize for it.=**_ said Astral.

Prowl smiled at them and moved a little so Ratchet could see his Sparkmate and son. When the Medic looked on screen he saw the emerald green and white femme smiling warmly at him. _**=Hello my little Moon.=**_

That is the nickname he gave Moonracer, his Sparkmate. The femme giggled at the pet name and spoke up. _**=Hey Ratchet, I'm glad to see you love. So, thrown any more wrenches at people?=**_

This time Jazz and Sideswipe walked over and waved at her, Jazz speaking up first. _**=Hey Moonracer! Just to let you know he's thrown a total of 10 wrenches this year! It's a new record! Hahahaha!=**_

 _ **=Yeah! And most of them have either hit me, Sunny or Ironhide in the face! You need to come down here and control your Mech!=**_ laughed Sideswipe.

Both Mechs had to back away quickly at the glare Ratchet was giving them and hid behind Optimus, who took one step sideways and tried not to laugh at their expressions. Athena was giggling at them as was Nightfire and the others. Moonracer laughed and shook her helm. _**=Oh don't worry Mechs, once I'm down there you'll be safe from his "Wrenches of Doom".=**_

Ratchet smirked at her and crossed his arms. _**=Moonracer if you've seen what I go through down here you'll understand why these Mechs need a Wrench in their aft.=**_

 _ **=Oh brother, haha! Hey Ratch? I got a surprise for you.=**_ Moonracer stepped out of the way and let her son come on screen. Ratchet's optics widened at the sight of his son, he hasn't seen him since his departure off Cybertron and he looked so different. _**=Titan?=**_

The green and blue Mech known as Titan smiled shyly and nodded. _**=Hi Sire. I know, I look different huh?=**_

 _ **=You look great! Primus you've grown up...=**_

 _ **=Hehe... Guess what Sire? I'm a Medic now! Thanks to Carrier, Jolt and a few other Medics teaching me I was able to graduate Medical School!=**_

Ratchet blinked some tears away from his optics. He was so proud of his young son for accomplishing his goal that he couldn't say anything for a few minutes. Ironhide chuckled at his expression and whispered to Optimus. "Look at him acting all tough. Bet ya a cube of High-grade he'll be crying later on."

Optimus chuckled and shook his helm at his friend's silliness. "Come now Ironhide, he's just proud of his son is all."

The Medic quickly wiped away his tears and smiled at them, he loved his Sparkmate and son so much that he felt his own spark swell up in joy. _**=That is some good news, I'm so proud of you Titan. Just remember some of your future patents might give you a little trouble, like some certain bots down here I know...=**_

 _ **=That better not be aimed at me Medic.=**_ growled Ironhide.

Ratchet rolled his optics and pointed at him. _**=I'm referring to you, Jazz, and those Pit-spawned Twins over there! Who did you think I was referring to?=**_

On screen the Autobots assembled in the control room laughed at their little banter. Chromia heard a door opening and when she turned her helm to look she smiled. Looking back at the screen she called Optimus to get his attention. _**=Oh Optimus? There's someone here that wants to talk to you!=**_

Ignoring his friend's little banter, the Prime walked up and stood next to his daughter who was smiling up at him. Looking up on the screen he saw Chromia bring a Pink and White femme over to the screen. When she saw Optimus she put a servo on the screen.

 _ **=O-Optimus?=**_

The Mech smiled and spoke in his own language. _**=Hello Elita.=**_

Elita took her servo off the screen and placed it over her mouthplates in shock. Tears ran down her face as she gazed at her Sparkmate. He looked a bit different but he was still the same Mech that she sparkmated with eons ago. _**=By the Allspark... You have no idea how much I missed you... Thank the heavens you're still alive!=**_

Optimus couldn't believe that he was talking to his Sparkmate right now. All these years of missing her and wondering if she was alright caused the big Mech's engine to shutter a bit as tears formed in his optics. Everyone turned to the strange noise and noticed Optimus had a little bit of tears in his optics, the Autobots (including the bickering ones) looked at their Prime and recognized that sound, as most Cybertronians would make that if they were missing their loved one greatly. They knew that he was trying not to cry. Athena glanced between her Sire and Creator and wiped some of her own tears away, happy that they have a chance to speak to each other. The Mech took a moment to compose himself before speaking, not caring if his friends heard how he sounded at the moment.

 _ **=My love, I-I'm so sorry for leaving you and Athena behind... If this-this damned war never happened we've wouldn't have been separated like this! Primus I missed you so much...=**_

Elita shook her helm and smiled at him. _**=Don't Optimus, everything wasn't your fault and it couldn't be helped how the war ended up. I never stopped hoping that one day I'd see you again and I kept praying to Primus that you and the others will return to us safely. Heh, now thanks to these recent events... We're able to speak to one another again...=**_

 _ **=Athena told us everything that's been going on in our absence, are you and the others alright?=**_ He asked.

 _ **=Yes, thanks to little Athena and Vector Sigma all of us are safe and sound.=**_ The femme took a moment to vent slowly and to regain her emotions, she felt like crying her optics out right now. _ **=Wheeljack has told me that once the week is up the Planet will be back to full power, afterwards we'll be using the Space-Bridge to come to that planet you're all on. So... think you can wait a little more to see me?=**_

Optimus let out a light snort at that. _**=For you, I'll wait until the end of time...=**_

The Arcee sisters and even Bumblebee tried not to cry at those words. Mirage turned his helm and muttered how something was in his optics, making Prowl chuckle lightly at his friend. Athena couldn't help but let a few tears of her own fall at the moment between her Creators, it was a wonderful blessing that soon everyone will be reunited. She wiped her tears away and was going to say something when she felt a light shock. Curious, she checked the connection and saw that the signal to Cybertron was getting weak. She tried holding on but the connection was breaking and the resulting shock caused her to wince lightly at the pain. "Ow!"

Optimus and the other Autobots quickly surrounded her and noticed that the end of her cable-like hair was dimming. Nightfire tilted her helm and looked at her friend. "Athena what's going on?"

Athena's optics flashed from white to blue to white again as she tried to keep the signal open. "Oh no... I'm afraid Earth's technology isn't advanced enough for me to keep the connection open..." She looked up at her Creator who had a worried look on her face as well as the other bots there with her. _**=Creator, I'm sorry... I can't hold the connection for too long...=**_

 _ **=It's alright sweetspark, thank you for finding the others for us. Now you get some rest and we'll see you all soon.=**_ said Elita.

Chromia, Flareup, Moonracer, Astral, Titan, and Kup realized that the connection was slowly fading so they all said their goodbyes, with the Autobots doing the same and waving back at them. Elita put her servo on the screen as a tear ran down her face. _**=I love you Optimus, we'll see you all soon.=**_

 _ **=I love you too Elita.=**_

Optimus watched as the screen slowly faded to black, cutting off the signal to their home planet. The giant monitor then separated and transformed back into how it was beforehand. Unplugging herself from the computers, Athena suddenly felt dizzy and almost collapsed to the floor. Luckily her Sire caught her and helped her up as she held on to him, she closed her optics and vented a bit. General Morshower and the other humans present got worried for the young femme. Nightfire of course started to panic. "Princess!? Princess wake up!"

Ratchet quickly scanned her and frowned. "Your energon levels are low and your tanks are empty. Have you been refueling Athena?"

The young Prime opened her optics, which were now back to their crystal blue and chuckled nervously. "Um... I haven't refueled in the past two days; I was doing some meditation with the local Sages back home so..."

Nightfire facepalmed and muttered something under her breath. "You dummy."

Optimus helped her regain her balance and vented lightly, he knew his daughter meant well but she was foolish as to do all those things while low on fuel. He spoke in a stern tone towards her. "Athena you know better than that. Healing our planet while it space jumped here, fighting those Insecticons, and using the machines to contact the others all while low on energy is highly dangerous. You could've gone into Stasis Lock for that. Don't ever let your energon levels drop like that again, you hear me?"

Athena glanced down and nodded. She knew it was dumb of her not to refuel but her mind was on finding her Sire and the others first, she could worry about herself later. "Yes, I'm sorry Sire..."

"It's alright sweetspark. Let's go to the Med Bay so Ratchet can examine you." Optimus put his arm around her as she did the same and followed Ratchet to the Med Bay, with some of the Autobots following. The humans there wondered if she was going to be alright but Prowl calmed them down.

"Do not worry everyone; she's only low on energy is all."

They all breathed a sigh of relief and listened as the Tactician explained to them that more Autobots will be arriving within a week once their planet is back to full power, he then went to the Med bay. The humans at NEST couldn't wait to see them arrive within a week. Will saw Ironhide talking to Nightfire and walked to the far side of the walkway. He had some questions he's been meaning to ask them for a while but with everything happening he didn't have a chance to until now.

"Ironhide? Are Optimus and his daughter are some kind of royalty? Because you and everyone else keep referring to her as 'Princess'."

Ironhide looked at him and nodded. "That's right. Optimus and Athena are a part of the royal family of Primes. Their ancestors are the Original Thirteen Primes that helped create Cybertron and protect it from any danger."

"And due to the war, they're the last members of their family. The rest got killed in battle..." said Nightfire.

This got Will and some other solders that were listening a bit worried as they looked at each other. Ironhide raised an optic ridge at their reactions. "What's wrong?"

"Well... If we've known that we were working alongside a freaking King we would've shown more respect." said Epps.

"Yeah, I kinda feel awkward now since I've always called him 'Big Budda'..." said another solder named Figarosa.

General Morshower rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Now I regret asking him for help that time with the Emissaries of Egypt, their leader loves Diesel Big Rigs so I asked him if he could tag along so the guy would drive him..."

The black Mech laughed and waved them off. "Don't worry about it. That Mech would rather be treated as a friend than as a King, he doesn't like it when people treat him differently just because he's from royalty."

"So he's okay with us treating him like a fellow solder and comrade?" asked Will.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind. Pit if you called him King Optimus he'll start acting shy and scrap."

This got one of the solders named Marcus laughing. "He'll act all shy if we called him that?! Hahaha!"

Ironhide chuckled. "Yup, and I'm pretty sure Athena's the same way."

"Trust me Sire, she's the same. When Mirage bowed to her she got all embarrassed! Haha!" laughed Nightfire.

The rest of the solders laughed, relaxing after hearing that Optimus doesn't mind how they treat him. Another question burned in Will's mind and he had to ask. "I just thought of something, back in Mission City I heard Optimus call Megatron his brother, so was he part of the royal line too?"

Nightfire growled at the name. "Megatron is on this planet?! Son of a fragging glitch!"

Ironhide put a servo on her shoulder. "Language Runt, and yes... he is. He got revived by an Allspark shard that one of the Decepticons found. As for your question Lennox well... Yeah. Megatron is also part of the Royal family line; in fact his full name is Megatronus. But he didn't like how things were going so he defected and created the Decepticons."

Epps shook his head and cursed. "So we got a rouge family member to deal with? Damn..."

Nightfire spun her cannons and looked at her sire. "Sire I don't like this... If that creep finds out that Athena is here there's no telling what he'll do!"

"I know that, but the shard the Cons found was small. It may have revived him but it didn't restore his strength, so he's as weak as a Sparking."

Something about what he said didn't make sense to the young femme. "Wait... what do you mean Allspark shard? What happened to it?"

Ironhide vented and lightly shook his helm. He began explaining how they arrived on this planet, to the human Sam Witwicky and his ancestor, to Bumblebee getting captured by a group called Sector 7, and of course the big battle in Mission City where the only way to kill off Megatron the first time was to ram the Allspark in Prime's chest, but Sam shoved it in Megatron's instead, destroying it and the Decepticon leader in the process. Nightfire's optics was wide as her Sire told her everything. When he was done well, her being pissed was an understatement.

"WHAT THE FLYING FRAG!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE ALLSPARK IS DESTROYED!? OTHER THAN FINDING YOU AND THE OTHERS THAT WAS THE FRAGGING THING WE ALSO CAME HERE FOR! AND A HUMAN DESTROYED IT?!"

The black Mech frowned at how his daughter was acting. "Lower your voice Nightfire. I don't like it either but it was necessary at the time so the Cons' couldn't use it. Besides, we have part of the shard locked up here and it's protected."

Nightfire growled lowly in her throat. "Sire we needed the Allspark to fully restore our planet! Pit even Vector Sigma detected it here along with the Matrix that Athena carries! I don't care if that was the only way to kill Megatron! HOW COULD YOU LET A FUCKING HUMAN DESTROY OUR ONLY CHANCE OF SURVIVAL!?"

Ironhide closed his optics and took some deep breaths, he understood why his daughter was angry but she was missing the big picture. The solders watched the Mech to see what he was going to do. After a few moments of silence he opened his optics and spoke quietly. "Nightfire, during the battle Optimus ordered Sam to push the Cube into his spark. Our leader was willing to sacrifice his own life just to keep the Allspark out of his brother's servos, but he didn't do that and instead used it to kill Megatron. If it was the other way around, then we wouldn't have our Prime and this planet would've been long gone by now, along with ours. Sam Witwicky did a heroic act to save our Prime and his own race's destruction and Optimus is grateful for that. So while you're on this planet you better show some damn respect to the humans got it?"

Nightfire stared at him for a few seconds before looking away, thinking about it her friend used her healing powers to heal more of the planet then what the Matrix could've done which allowed the Super-Computer to Space-Jump it safely and without danger. Plus after thinking more about it if she was put in the human's place she'd probably do the same thing, as it's her job and duty as a Thetacon Guardian to protect her Prime. And she's sure that her Sire would do the same thing if given the chance. Sighing, she spoke quietly and looked back at him.

"It... makes a lot more sense when you put it that way. Pit if I was in this Sam's place I would've done the same thing..." She rubbed her face and shook her helm. "Primus I'm so stupid. I'm sorry for my outburst Sire, I wasn't thinking..."

Ironhide grinned and rubbed her helm. "I know you weren't, I'm just glad you understand."

Nightfire chuckled and playfully swatted his servo away, she then looked at the few solders remaining and smiled at them. "You humans are tougher than you look, sorry about belittling you all like that."

They smiled at her and waved it off like it was no big deal. "Hey, it's fine Nightfire." said Figraosa.

"Yeah, no biggie." said Marcus.

The femme then waved at them and headed towards the Med Bay after getting the directions from Ironhide. When she left Will and Epps sighed loudly, getting the huge Mech's attention.

"Oh God Ironhide... If that was Annabelle talking to me like that I would've grounded her for a month."

"Dude, groundings don't work. If my son acted like that I'd grab my belt and whoop his ass. Ain't no way my kids talking to me like that." said Epps.

The other solders agreed and Ironhide let out a chuckle. "She didn't know the full story so I let it slide this time."

"Yeah this time... Don't let her walk all over you Hide'. Give teenagers a little leeway and they act like they run the damn place." said Epps.

"I won't let that happen. If Nightfire even thinks about talking to me like that again I'd spank her."

"Oh, so your kind does give out spankings? I was under the impression that your kids walked all over you, considering how Bumblebee acted half the time." Will snickered at the look on Ironhide's face.

"Will, shut up. If your daughter acts like that in a few years don't come crying to me for help."

The Mech then walked away and headed towards the Med Bay, leaving some of the solders laughing behind. General Morshower chucked and headed back to his office, he knew the base was going to get more interesting with the new arrivals coming soon.

...

~In the Rec Room, 2 hours later~

After Ratchet gave Athena a check-up (and Nightfire even though she hated it) both Femmes were cleared of any serious damages or other problems. Since Athena's Energon levels were low they all headed to the Rec Room for some much needed Energon. While everyone was sitting at other tables in the room chatting Athena and Optimus took a table at the far end of the room to talk for a bit. Athena was on her 5th cube of low-grade and had a content look on her face as she drunk it down. Optimus blinked like an owl looking at all the cubes of energon his daughter drunk in one sitting.

"Uh, Sweetspark? Try not to overdo it, this is your 5th cube so far."

The femme looked at him and nodded, finishing up her fifth helping of energon and placing the empty cube on the table. She looked at his face and giggled, seeing the shocked expression.

"I'm sorry Sire, but whenever I meditate with the Sages I always fast 3 hours beforehand. I guess it was a bit dumb to do everything on low energy..."

Optimus chuckled and lightly shook his helm. "It's alright, just remember to take it easy for the next few days. Ratchet's orders remember?"

"I know Sire." Athena chuckled at him. Even though it's been eons since she's last seen him she knew that he hasn't changed a bit. She was glad that the war didn't affect him so much, speaking of which...

"Sire? Is it true what Ironhide told me earlier, about the Allspark being destroyed?"

The Prime vented a little and nodded. "Yes... We had no choice but to destroy the Allspark... All that remains is a shard."

"Oh... Well, I understand why you had to do it." Athena looked down into her empty Energon cube as she spoke quietly. "Better to have it destroyed than to let the Decepticons use it for evil..."

"I'm sorry sweetspark, I know that the other reason you and Nightfire traveled to Earth was to bring back the Allspark." Optimus groaned as he closed his optics. "I wish there was another way to prevent its destruction at the time..."

"Sire don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault to begin with." said Athena. She looked up at him and saw that he had his optics closed, putting one servo on his faceplate she saw him open his optics and put a servo around hers. "It couldn't be helped. I honestly wish that Uncle would listen to reason, but it was his own fault that the war ended up how it did. So don't blame yourself for that."

Optimus smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's servo, moving it away from his faceplates and holding it between his two servos. Athena had a small smile on her faceplates as she looked into her Sire's optics. "Besides, if this Sam Witwicky had listened to your orders, then you wouldn't be here right now. I'm glad that he did what he had to do to save you." She scooted closer to him and hugged him, with him hugging back. At the time, Optimus wanted to do everything to prevent the Allspark from being in the hands of the Decepticons, even giving up his own life for it. Now that he's reunited with his daughter he's thinking back to what could have happened had not Sam disobeyed his orders.

"I wasn't thinking Athena... All I thought was ending this war and preventing Megatron from claiming the Allspark as his own. Now that you're here, I'm honestly glad Sam didn't listen to me that day."

"I'm glad too Sire."

They stayed like that for a bit then let go, both of them smiling at each other and sending warm feelings of happiness and love through their bond. They were glad to be finally reunited with each other and couldn't wait for the rest of their family to come to Earth. Athena then had a thought and asked her sire a question. "Hey, Sam is Bumblebee's charge right? How come he isn't here?"

"He's back home attending School and can't be here all the time. In fact, next week is when his School lets out for Summer Break so Bumblebee is planning to bring him here." said Optimus.

"Great! I'd love to meet him. From what I've heard he's a very brave human to have helped the Autobots."

Optimus chuckled. "That he is, although when he gets a bit overwhelmed he starts to panic at the smallest things. Between you and me it is quite funny."

Athena laughed and gently hit his arm. "Sire that's mean! Haha!"

Optimus and Athena continued to talk about other things that have happened in the past year on Earth, along with explaining about Earth's culture. The Princess was amazed to hear about human's different Cultures and Holidays and all kinds of other amazing things. She wanted to go explore but since she was still weak she couldn't, much to her dismay. They were still talking about other things when Jazz walked up to them, a big grin on his face.

"Ay Princess! How ya feelin'?"

"Hello Jazz, I'm feeling much better than before. Thank you for asking."

"No probs! Hehe, you an' Nightfire are famous ya know that?"

Athena tilted her helm. "Um, I'm not sure what you mean."

Jazz's visor lit up and he pointed to the huge TV that was set up in the room. Athena and Optimus got up and walked over to where the rest of the Autobots were and watched as it showed what looked like the Channel 7 News doing a report on Downtown L.A. The other Autobots in the room also watched as the reporter spoke on screen.

 _"Downtown L.A is known for all kinds of random and wild things to happen, and a police chase is also one of them. Earlier today people got the shock of their lives when a Porsche 911 sports car and a Pontiac G8 Sports Truck were speeding down the road followed by a Mustang Police Cruiser."_

The camera then switches to a video recording from eariler, Athena watched as she saw herself and Nightfire on screen being chased by Barricade in his Mustang Alt form. The video played for a few more minutes before it suddenly froze then turned black.

" _As you can see, it looks like something out of a action movie as all three vehicles weave in and out of traffic barely missing passing pedestrians, some who had to jump out of the way to avoid being run over. I wish we had more video to show you but the local cameras in the area that recorded it glitched out at the last minute so we don't know what happened in the pursuit. Like I said before, this area is known for wild things to happen. I'm Trini Tachibana and reporting from Downtown L.A."_

Athena covered her faceplates with her servos and groaned loudly, making everyone look at her. She had no idea that trying to escape from Barricade would cause a lot of attention to herself. Nightfire walked over and patted her back, grinning in the process.

"Well Princess, we've attracted a lot of attention didn't we?"

The Princess's answer was muffled thanks to her servos covering her face. "That's the last thing I wanted Night..."

Sideswipe laughed at her expression. "At least you got away from Barricade Princess! That driving of yours was great!"

Athena looked up from her servos and chuckled a little. "I guess it was... I hope we didn't scare the humans too much..."

"I wouldn't worry about it, humans are quite the resilient species." said Arcee. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Well... okay then." said Athena.

Nightfire snickered and folded her arms. "I gotta say, I did look awesome speeding on the road."

"Don't get cocky, just be glad that you didn't get yourself or any other human injured." said Ironhide. The black and purple Femme only waved him off as she sat next to him.

"At least I didn't run any over. My driving's flawless."

"I'm sorry you call that driving? I call that being reckless." said Ratchet.

Nightfire turned her helm to glare at the Medic. "If me and Princess wasn't being chased then I'd be more careful!"

Athena looked at her friend and spoke up to her. "Let's just be careful the next time we're out in public, I don't want to cause too much attention to ourselves."

"Exactly, that's the Twin's job..." muttered Prowl.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared at the Mech, who only ignored them and kept on reading his data pad. Optimus let out a light chuckle at the Twin's glares and looked at Athena. "Either way, I'm happy that you came out of this without any serious injuries."

"Same here Runt." said Ironhide as he hugged his daughter with one arm. Both femmes smiled and were glad to be here with the rest of the Autobots. Everyone stayed in the Rec Room for a while longer talking about other things and explaining to the femmes about Earth's various laws and other things they needed to do in order to blend in. Nightfire didn't like the fact that most humans are so skittish to things they don't understand and commented that most of them are weak minded. She liked the solders that she met but any other human she could care less for. Sunstreaker and Mirage agreed on that (since both Mechs didn't care too much for humans anyways) Athena rather liked the humans and explained that even though they are a bit skittish they always find ways to defend themselves and their loved ones, that trait she liked most about them.

It was around 3 hours later that the Autobots decided to turn in for the night. Since the young femmes didn't have a room of their own they could stay with their sires for the time being, which they didn't mind at all. Nightfire was in her Sire's room looking around. It was pretty big and even had a section where a Cybertronian version of a bathroom was. She looked around for a bit longer and saw his worktable and walked over to it. She saw some of his weapons dissembled and some even looked like they were recently cleaned. She picked up one and pulled the barrel out, seeing that it was loaded up with 16 Plasma Bullets. Closing it up, Nightfire spun it in her servo and smirked. She liked the feel of it and also liked how vicious it looked. She admired it for a while longer before it was suddenly snatched out of her servo by Ironhide, she stared at him while he only smirked at her.

"This is a bit too strong for you to handle, maybe in 100 more years you can have it."

Nightfire gave him a deadpanned look. "I can handle something like that Sire. Jeez I even created my own cannons and take care of them regularly."

"I'll be the judge of that, hand them over."

The femme detached her dual cannons from her forearms and gave them to Ironhide. The Mech looked them over and took one of them apart, soon as he did he frowned and showed her some of the inner machinery. "Part of the inner barrel is slightly cracked and some of the wiring is ripped, not only that the main bullet chamber is scorched. When was the last time you cleaned and repaired your weapons?"

"...two weeks ago." Nightfire saw a disappointed look in her Sire's optics and quickly came up with an explanation. "I always take good care of my weapons sire! I didn't have any problems using them today against that Con!"

Ironhide looked at the cannon again and opened up the other one, the inner damage to that wasn't as severe as the first one. Just some cracks here and there, overall he was impressed that his own daughter created these weapons by herself. "Your Creator didn't help you at all?"

"With making them? She helped me a little, only getting the necessary parts I asked for. The parts I used are efficient enough and like I said, I never had any problems using them."

Going over them again he saw that even though they're a little bit damaged and scuffed up they'll still work. He sat them on his worktable and gave his daughter a big grin, then hugged her. Nightfire laughed and hugged him back, nuzzling her face in his chest.

"You created your own weapons and made sure that they worked properly, Nightfire I'm so proud of you."

Nightfire vented a bit, happy that her sire acknowledged her talent of creating weapons. "Thank you Daddy."

Ironhide chuckled at the word she used, the human word for Sire. They held each other for a bit longer then let go, both of them smiling at each other. Nightfire chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her helm. "I guess I should clean and repair them tomorrow, they took the brunt of Barricade's attacks..."

"No need to do that, I'll clean and repair them for you. Plus I'll even make them better than they are now."

"Y-You'll do that?" she asked.

"Yup, my treat. In the meantime..." The Mech gave her the gun she was looking at before. "You can use that Plasma Gun. I'm confidant that you'll get the hang of it."

The young femme let a grin spread across her face and squealed, hugging the weapon close to her chest. "Thank you so much! I promise to take good care of it!" The way she looked right now reminded Ironhide of his friend's daughter Annabelle when she would get a new toy or get candy. That's how his daughter acted right now, like a kid in a candy store. He chuckled at the thought and watched as she spun it around in her servo, then put it in her subspace. "Hey you better, that gun is my second favorite weapon I like to use."

"What's your first favorite?" She got her answer when she saw her Sire spin his own cannons on his arms, making her laugh.

"These are, I never let them out of my sight."

Nightfire walked over and placed her servos on one of Ironhide's cannons, she could see that they've been well taken care of. She couldn't even see any recent scratches or dents on them.

 _(These must've seen a lot of battles... Amazing...)_

She suddenly let out a big yawn and rubbed her optics, a recharge warning flashing in her HUD Vision. Ironhide saw this and chuckled. "Tired?"

"Yea, I must've used up a lot more energy than I thought... There's a recharge warning flashing in my vision..."

Ironhide led her to his berth and gently laid her down on it. Nightfire stretched out and yawned again. She never felt this tired and sleepy before and assumed that she was low on energy. She saw her Sire lay next to her and she scooted closer to him, snuggling her faceplates in his chest and putting her Audio Receptor on it. She could hear her Sire's faint sparkbeat and pump and vented, the sound making her relax. Ironhide put one arm over her and gave her a kiss on the forehelm. The last time he let his daughter recharge with him was back when she was a little Sparkling, sometimes she'd crawl on top of him and recharge next to his Spark Chamber. His mate Chromia said that she liked the sound of his sparkbeat and would always climb on his or his mate's chest just to listen to the sound of their pumps. He smiled when he saw her optics closed, already in recharge.

"Sweet dream echos Nightfire."

Nightfire muttered something in her recharge and snuggled closer, making him chuckle as he too drifted off into recharge.

...

Athena was in her Sire's room sitting down on his berth waiting for him. Optimus was speaking to General Morshower about something so she was in his room waiting for him. In her servos was the Matrix of Leadership, the holy artifact that has been passed down in her family for generations. Since the beginning of time on Cybertron to be exact. She wanted to give it back to her Sire so he can become the true Prime again, sure she kept it safe and has become a great ruler of her planet for years but deep down Athena felt that she wasn't good enough to be a ruler. She's shy around people, doesn't like to be in crowds, and prefers to stay in her room. Plus she hates asking people for certain things when she can do it herself. It's just in her nature. A Prime wouldn't have all those qualities and thus wouldn't be fit to be a leader or a ruler. Hearing the door open she turned her helm to see her sire walking in and placing some data pads on his desk. Venting a bit, she stood up and walked over to him.

"S-sire?"

Optimus turned around and saw his daughter standing there with something glowing in her servos, his optics widened a bit as he recognized it as the Matrix of Leadership. He hadn't laid his optics on the family artifact in over 1000 years, he was surprised to see it and almost didn't hear his daughter speak.

"Um, yes sweetspark?"

Athena let the Matrix float out of her servos, watching as it floated in her Sire's outstretched servo. Optimus then felt a tingling sensation on his right cheekplate, the Symbol of Primus appearing on it. Looking at her and at the Matrix he realized what she was doing.

"Athena, are you sure about this?"

The young Prime nodded and looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm sure Sire. Even though you gave me the Matrix, I'm... I'm not cut out to be a ruler, much less a leader. True the people of Cybertron accept me as a Prime, and thanks to the Matrix I was able to heal most of our beloved planet and protect it from harm, but... um... I'm not-" Whatever she was going to say was cut short when she felt her Sire hold her servo. She looked up at him and saw a warm smile on his face. "You are a great ruler and a Prime, don't think otherwise..."

"But... but I'm not. Ever since Vector Sigma told me that you and the others were here all I thought about was seeing you again. I didn't think about anything else and to be honest... that's being selfish."

"No it isn't." Optimus saw that she was looking away again and gently turned her helm so that she was looking at him. "Wanting to be reunited with me isn't selfish. Even though I wasn't there, I could tell that you are a great leader. In fact, just holding the Matrix in my servos I can see what the past Primes did. And I can see you giving our people on Cybertron hope for a better future. So don't ever think that you're not fit to be a Prime."

Athena listened to his words and slowly nodded. She always liked how the citizens of her home planet would look up to her and even give her the courage to keep protecting their world, even when she wanted to quit the first few times because she couldn't handle the pressure. But hearing this coming from her sire, she knew that there was more to being a Prime. A true Prime would put others before themselves, and that's what she's been doing all this time. She healed her planet little by little each year during the Star of Primus festival, often helped out the needy whenever she can, and even saving her planet from certain death thanks to Vector Sigma's help. And she never asked for anything in return. Smiling, she hugged her Sire tight as some tears leaked out of her optics.

"...thank you Father."

Optimus hugged his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehelm. He knew what she was going through, the first few years when he became the next Prime was stressful. And his older brother didn't make things easier for him either. When he got stressed out all he wanted to do was to quit being a leader and just let someone else take over. But when the war got out of hand Optimus saw that the People of Cybertron, the innocents that wanted nothing to do with either side, still looked up to him as a leader. They saw him as a glimmer of hope for the war to end at the time. And with his close family and friends beside him he knew back then that he could change the outcome of the war. Father and Daughter held each other for a bit longer, staying like that before letting go and looking at each other. Raising his servo, he led the Matrix to his chest as it opened up, revealing his Spark Chamber and guided it in then quickly closed it. The Matrix settled next to his Spark and let out a low hum, lightly vibrating the spark it knew since before the war. Optimus then smiled at his daughter as he held her servos in his.

"I'll keep the Matrix with me for now, but whenever you're truly ready I'll give it back to you."

Athena smiled and nodded, she felt the power of the holy artifact now resting in her Sire's Spark Chamber. She'll admit that it felt odd not having it inside her own Spark Chamber, but it was for the best. Deep down she knew her Sire was a better leader than her, and who knows? Maybe one day when she's ready she'll take it back again. She suddenly saw a Recharge Warning flash in her HUD Vision, making her blink to clear her optics. Optimus noticed this and spoke up. "Athena?"

The young Prime let out a yawn, feeling very tired and wanting to rest. "I'm alright... just feel sleepy..."

Optimus chuckled and led her to the berth where she laid down and rubbed her optics. Her Sire laid next to her and smiled when she got closer to him, cuddling up to him and rubbing her face on his chest. He let his engine purr, knowing that Athena always liked to hear his engine purr softly. Seeing her optics closed and already in recharge he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheekplate.

"Goodnight Sweetspark, may your dream echos be filled with peace."

He closed his own optics and went into recharge, happy to have his daughter back with him again.

AN: *This is what Mirage said to Athena the first time he greeted her: "My name is Mirage. It's an honor to finally meet you my lady."*

Okay I realized that I can't cram everything I had in mind into one chapter. So this will have a second part to it and will be a timeskip into next week. Okay R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 6

Princess of Cybertron

Author's Note: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I feel so loved! *hugs you all* Enjoy part 2! :D And once again so sorry for updating so late... This chapter would not go the way I wanted it too... Let's hope it turns out right. ^^;

Oh, I forgot to mention in last chapter that Arcee and her units/siblings all count as one Spark. When Vector Sigma found the ten Autobot Sparks he counted Arcee as being one and not three. Okay, cleared the confusion up. xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's

Chapter 6: Family Reunion Part 2

 _~Flashback~_

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

 _ **=Speaking Cybertronian=**_

~One Week Later~

It's been a week since Athena and Nightfire landed on Earth. During that time they learned more about Earth and its inhabitants, Athena liked all the cultural art and history of the planet while Nightfire liked the wild side of it. Both femmes even got driving lessons from the Lamborghini Twins, learning how to drift, shift gears during the right time, even teaching them how to use their signals properly. Soon they were speeding and drifting on the racetrack at base, sometimes the human solders watching would cheer them on as they liked the stunts the femmes would do. Nightfire even got on Sunstreaker's good side and properly apologized for attacking him and his brother, the yellow twin was shocked at first but gave a smile and accepted her apology. After their training was done Bumblebee came by with his two human friends, Sam Witwicky and Mikala Banes. Sam was shocked that Optimus and Ironhide had kids and was greeted with a gun to his face courtesy of Nightfire; she laughed at the boy's reaction to her and put her weapon away. Of course Athena didn't think it was funny and after waiting for the human to compose himself thanked him for saving her father that day and thanked Mikala for helping out Bumblebee. Nightfire didn't like how cowardly the boy acted but also thanked him for saving their Prime, she loved Mikala though. The girl had a ''Don't-Mess-With-Me attitude'' and immediately liked her. The femmes told them about the other Autobots coming to earth soon and they couldn't wait to meet them. Sam hoped that none of them acted like Nightfire or Ironhide, which caused Mikala to laugh at him.

Right now Athena is in the Rec Room watching TV. She had to admit that the various programs they show are interesting and slightly unusual. It was different from the plays and other programs they had back on Cybertron. Athena was watching something called Knight Rider 2008 and fell in love with the show, mainly the show's star KITT. It was a marathon and she was hooked on the first episode. She won't lie, the main star was cute. Athena blushed a little and giggled at the thought.

 _(KITT is so handsome... If he was a Cybertronian he'd look even more handsome... Goodness look at those sleek lines on his body, and that voice! Oh Primus I'm in love!)_

While her optics were glued to the screen Nightfire walked in and took out some Energon Cookies she had in her subspace and grabbed two cubes of sweet Energon from the counter. She sat next to her friend and noticed that she was staring at the Shelby Mustang on TV with a dopey smile on her face. She knew what show that was and smirked, whispering to her.

"I'd bet that you want to frag him senseless huh?"

Athena snapped out of her love-struck stupor and stared at Nightfire with wide optics, a blush on her face. She stuttered a bit and waved her servos in front of her.

"N-n-no! I-I wasn't t-thinking about him l-like that!"

"Sure you weren't... I saw you looking."

Athena's face was bright blue at this point and she had trouble making the words come out of her mouthplates. Nightfire laughed and shoved a Energon cookie in her mouth, watching as the femme nibbled on it with a pouty look on her face. Nightfire giggled and watched the show as it went off. When Athena finished her cookie she smacked her friend's arm and snatched another cookie from her.

"What I think about is none of your business Night..."

"Heh, then tell me this then: Why do you like Knight Rider so much?"

Without thinking she smiled and explained everything to her, Nightfire had a shocked look on her face as she watched Athena act like a crazy fan girl.

"What's not to like about Knight Rider!? It's just so amazing! KITT is not only talented in almost everything the world has to offer but he knows just what to do in any dangerous situation! Plus he's soooo amazing and handsome and sexy and cool and his voice just gives me the shivers whenever I hear it! Oh did I mention that he's handsome?"

Nightfire blinked like an owl. "Uh... Yeah, you did."

The Princess realized what she did and blushed again, looking away as Nightfire snickered at her. "Damn you are smitten girl."

She only shrugged and fidgeted a little. "...maybe I am, so what?"

Nightfire laughed and shook her helm, thinking how fangirly she was acting at the moment. Grabbing the remote she changed the channel to something more interesting, making Athena panic a bit. "Hey! They're gonna show the next episode!"

"The marathon's gonna last all day, quit hoggin'." The femme channel-surfed until she found something. She ended up on the MTV channel and a music video was on. In it were all kinds of women in bikinis dancing very provocatively and a man singing, well more like rapping. Athena tilted her helm as she stared at the women, was this some sort of courting dance they were all doing?

"Um... Are they dancing for some sort of mating ritual?" she asked.

"I don't think so... I think they're just dancing to the music."

"Hmm... Then why wear something so revealing just to dance? The Femmes back home don't dance with most of their protoform showing."

"Unless they're in an Adata Club." said Nightfire.

Athena blushed a little as she watched the human females dance. On Cybertron Adata Clubs are like the Cybertronian equivalent to Strip or Porn clubs and some Femmes and Mechs work there as Pleasurebots, Entertainers, or as Servantbots to be rented out for private fun. The Princess has heard of them, but thought they were all shut down during the war.

"I see... Umm, do Adata Clubs still exist?" she asked.

Nightfire nodded and drunk a bit of her Energon. "Yup, I've never been in one but there are 7 Adata Clubs in New Iacon City. I saw them one time on my patrols."

Due to being sheltered most of her life the Princess was curious of these clubs, since they're both still teenagers in human years so they've never been to one. "I wonder what they do in Adata Clubs? Other than the provocative dancing."

"Pit if I know."

The two femmes watched the music video when Jazz came in the room. His optics widened a bit and he smirked at the video they were watching. Grabbing some High-Grade he walked over and sat down, sneaking one of Nightfire's Energon cookies when she wasn't looking.

"Ah didn't know that you liked Snoop Dogg."

The Femmes jumped and turned around, seeing Jazz sitting behind them grinning. Thanks to him being a spy and saboteur they didn't sense him enter the room. Jazz laughed when Nightfire punched his arm.

"Primus you scared us!"

"Haha! Sorry bout' that littl' ladies. So... Dis' your first time watching a music vid?"

Athena nodded. "Yes it is, I'm just wondering if those human femmes are in something like an Adata Club."

"Oh, no they ain't. Dey's just dancin' for the video. They not in some club." said Jazz.

Athena looked at the TV again and watched them dance to the man's singing. Jazz was moving his foot-ped to the beat and even Nightfire was beginning to like the song.

"Ah've been in Adata Clubs an' trust me, they' more wild an' crazy than what you two femmes watchin' now."

"Really?" Nightfire looked at him and saw him nod his helm. "I've seen one on my patrols back on Cybertron. There's seven total in New Iacon City."

"What are they like inside Jazz? Do they do more than just dance the way those human femmes dance?" asked Athena.

Jazz chuckled and drunk some of his High-Grade. "Now you femmes are a bit too young to know what they be doin'. Maybe in a few years Ah'll tell ya."

Nightfire raised an optic ridge and put an arm around the Princess's shoulder, smirking at him. "Jazz, I don't think we're too young to know what goes on in those types of clubs. Besides, me and Princess here have 'fooled around' with each other quite a bit."

"NIGHTFIRE!"

Athena pushed her away and hid her face between her servos, making Nightfire laugh. Jazz blinked and stared at them for a few seconds before smirking, letting out a light laugh of his own. "Aw, don't be like that Princess. It's natural for femmes like you two to fool around at your age. Pit Ah've fooled around with some Mechs myself." He looked at the two and leaned in closer, his smirk widening into a full-on grin. "If ya wanna know, Ah'd tell ya."

"Know what?" asked Nightfire.

"Ya know, bout' the Clubs. What really goes on in them, since you're old enough to fool around it couldn't hurt right?"

Nightfire was interested in knowing what goes on in the Adata Clubs, Athena was interested also but didn't show it, as she still had her servos on her face but lowered them so her optics could be seen. Jazz saw that both femmes wanted to know since they've never set foot-ped in one.

"Okay, one thing about those Clubs is that they can get pretty wild and crazy, especially if the pink smoke suddenly turns on. When it does, whoo man! The feeling you get from it is just amazing!"

Athena blinked and moved her servos away from her face a bit. "Pink smoke?"

"Yup, it happens once every 5 hours and fills up the whole room. But when it does-"

"It's when you immediately leave the area so young femmes don't see what it does."

Everyone jumped at the sound of a deep voice, turning around they saw Optimus with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. Optimus arrived in the Rec Room for some Energon and overheard his Saboteur talking to the young femmes about what goes on in said clubs. Needless to say he didn't want his daughter to know anything about it. Jazz chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his helm.

"Uhh... Hey Bossbot. How long you've been standin' there?"

Optimus shrugged and looked at him. "I came in on the part where you were explaining to them about the Pink Smoke."

"Scrap..."

The Prime vented a little as he spoke. "Jazz, I do not want my daughter to know what goes on in those types of establishments. And if Ironhide were here he wouldn't appreciate Nightfire learning about them either. Not only that," Optimus glanced at the TV and saw a music video playing with human femmes barely wearing anything. Some of the men on screen were also dancing in a lewd manner with the females, not only that the lyrics of the song were just too raunchy to repeat. "I do not want them listening to this kind of music, or even watching a video version of it for that matter."

Jazz quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, all the while chuckling nervously. Nightfire giggled and Athena fidgeted a little, feeling embarrassed that her father walked in on their discussion. "S-sorry Prime, but hey in my defense they are old enough to know about the more adult pleasures in life right?" His answer was only Optimus staring at him with a 'are you serious' look. Jazz, suddenly feeling a bit nervous got up and bowed to the Princess, then left the room.

"Ah'll see you later littl' femmes! Bye now!"

The femmes watched him leave the room, well more like sprinted out of the room. Nightfire looked at the Prime and only shrugged. "Hey, we're only curious. How come we can't know about it yet?"

"Because you are not mature enough to handle things like that, and I hope you two didn't go to any of those clubs back on Cybertron."

Athena quickly shook her helm. "Of course not Sire! We've never been in one. I only found out that they are still up and running, I wouldn't go to one even if I was invited there."

"I would." snickered Nightfire.

"And if your Sire found out that you did?" Optimus chuckled when Nightfire had a look of shock on her faceplates, he heard her mumble a bit but understood what she said.

"He'd ground me until the next millennia..."

The Princess giggled at her friend's reaction to the question, then saw her get up and stretch her arms out. "No way I'm taking that risk, I'm going to the shooting range." She left the room, giving a polite bow to Optimus before leaving. Athena got up also, fixing her dress-skirt and walked up to Optimus. "Well I'll be in the room then, I have some Data-books that I've been reading."

"Alright sweetspark." Optimus smiled at her with her smiling back as she left the room, however she returned a few minutes later and asked a question.

"Um, Sire? I'm curious, what does that Pink Smoke do anyways?"

Optimus stared at her and looked away, a light blue tint on his faceplates. He knew what exactly the smoke did, but he wasn't going to tell her. "It's best if you don't know Sweetspark."

"Okay then... See you later father!"

Athena left the room once more and Optimus sighed through his vents. His little femmling was growing up fast, much too fast for his liking. He hoped that she didn't ask him anymore awkward questions.

"They grow up so fast..."

...

~Cybertron. Location: Dynasty of Primes, 5 Minutes later~

The Scientist/Wreaker Wheeljack was installing some new upgrades in the Space-Bridge, these upgrades will extend its power output and also have a wide teleporting area. Meaning that anyone that uses it can be bridged to that location without having to convert into Meteor Forms. He was almost done with the upgrades when he heard a door open, glancing up he saw Elita One, Chromia, Moonracer, and Flareup. Followed by Flareup's son Astral. His sidebars lit up in different colors as he greeted them.

 _ **=Hey everyone! I'm almost done installing these upgrades to the Space Bridge.=**_

Elita walked up to the bridge and noticed it looked a bit different than before. _**=What do these upgrades do?=**_

 _ **=Remember when Athena and Nightfire had to convert into Meteor Forms in order to reach Earth? Well with these upgrades we won't have to do that! The Space Bridge will teleport all of us to Earth without us having to revert into said forms.=**_ Wheeljack finished his work and closed his laptop. _**=And since Cybertron is back to full power I also added a long lasting Lithium/Ion battery pack to it, just in case it needs to use power from that instead.=**_

Everyone looked up at the improved Space-Bridge as excitement filled their sparks, they couldn't wait to go to Earth and see their loved ones again. Moonracer then had a thought, how were they going to get back to Cybertron once they landed on Earth? She was about to ask that when Wheeljack spoke up again.

 _ **=I almost forgot!=**_ He took out a device that looked like a remote but with a screen on it *AN: Like a Wii U remote but different* and showed it to everyone. _**=This little device here I created and have it wirelessly hooked up to the Space-Bridge. So if we're on Earth or the red planet next to it I can just activate it and a portal will appear where ever we are. Pretty useful huh?=**_

Moonracer clapped her servos together as did Flareup and Astral, impressed by the Scientist's quick thinking. _**=And I was just about to ask you how to get back to and fro from Cybertron and Earth. Great job Wheeljack.=**_

Wheeljack's sidebars turned a light pink as he chuckled. _**=Why thanks Moonracer, at least this one won't blow up like the last 5 did. Hehehe...=**_

Chromia narrowed her optics at that and stared at the device in his servos. _**=That thing won't blow up will it?=**_

 _ **=Nope! I promise you that it won't explode. I had some wires crossed which was why the last 5 blew up on me...=**_

Elita chuckled a little. _**=Explains why I heard some explosions coming from your lab a few days ago.=**_

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm in embarrassment and let out a light chuckle. _**=Hey, trial and error right?=**_

Flareup walked up to him and lightly punched his arm. _**=All I know is that if that thing malfunctions and sends us somewhere else you will have my bomb shoved up your aft.=**_

Everyone saw the Scientist/Wreaker gulp nervously at that and quickly nod his helm. Astral vented a bit and let a small smirk spread on his faceplates. _**=No need to threaten him Creator.=**_

 _ **=I wasn't threatening, just explaining what would happen if that thing breaks on us.=**_ The red femme said sweetly as possible.

Elita shook her helm at her friend's boldness and stared at the Space-Bridge, finally after eons of being separated from her mate she's able to see him again. Not only that she wanted to check up on her daughter to see if she was alright, her Sparkmate and offspring being on a strange unfamiliar planet and not knowing if they were alright during the past few days was making the femme a little stressed. She knew that they can handle things on their own just fine but she couldn't help but worry about them. Not wanting to wait much longer she turned to Wheeljack and spoke up.

 _ **=I think we all waited enough this past week, let's go see our family and friends again.=**_

Chromia agreed on that. _**=Yeah hurry up and activate it Jackie!=**_

Wheeljack saw that everyone was excited and laughed. _**=Alright, alright. Hold your Zap-Ponies. I'm activating the Space-Bridge now.=**_ He pressed a few buttons on the remote and the huge gate powered on. A green/white mist started swirling around each other, looking like some sort of misty vortex. Elita turned around to look at everyone and noticed that someone was missing.

 _ **=Moonracer? Where's Titan?=**_

Moonracer's optics dimmed as she Commed her son, after a few seconds they brightened up again. _**=He's on his way with Jolt, he had to get something before we left.=**_

 _ **=Jolt's coming too?=**_ asked Chromia.

 _ **=He did study under Ratchet during the early stages of the war.=**_ said Astral. _**=Me and Titan told him that we'd be going to Earth and he wanted to come along with us. I hope that was alright with you Elita.=**_

 _ **=It's fine with me Astral.=**_ said Elita. _**=Knowing him he can't wait to see his old mentor again.=**_

As if on cue Titan walked in followed a dark blue Mech named Jolt. Two other Mechs also walked in with excited looks on their faces, one was a dark green color and the other was a orange color. They appeared to be twins. Everyone looked a bit shocked to see them though.

 _ **=Skids? Mudflap? What are you two doing here?=**_ asked Flareup.

Before they could answer Titan let out a loud sigh through his vents. _**=I was talking to Jolt about the trip to Earth when they overheard us. Now they want to come too...=**_

Chromia folded her arms and looked at them. _**=Don't you two have training back at the Autobot Academy?=**_

 _ **=We done with our trainin'! Sides' we on break.=**_ said Skids.

 _ **=And we wanna go see Bumblebee! We hasn't seen him in years!=**_ said Mudflap.

Chromia vented a bit, out of all the Autobot Cadets in training Skids and Mudflap happen to be, well to put it gently, not the brightest of minds. They are good when it comes to Battle Simulations but put them in a real battle and they'll find a way to mess it up not only for them but for the whole team. Plus if one of them messes up they always blame each other which causes fights between them. And sometimes they clown around too much at the Academy, which is why they have the lowest scores at the school. The Blue and black femme saw them begging Elita to join them on their trip, claiming that they will work twice as hard if any Decepticons attack. Chromia would sometimes teach at the Autobot Academy and she's seen how poorly their performance is. She wouldn't be surprised if they encountered a Decepticon right now and instead of fighting it they'd be fighting each other and arguing about what tactic to use up against it.

 _ **=Lita' the Twins aren't the best when it comes to combat. It's best to leave them here so they can continue their studies.=**_

Elita looked at her friend and was about to say something when the Twins started complaining.

 _ **=Aw come on! We ready to face anything those Con's throw our way!=**_ whined Skids.

 _ **=Yeah! Give us a chance please?! We won't screw it up!=**_ yelled Mudflap.

The room was silent as everyone looked at Elita, who had a thoughtful look on her faceplates. The twins have been friends with Bumblebee since they were sparklings and from her own point of view they have gotten better in their classes, albeit with some mishaps thrown in. She saw the Twin Mechs give her a Petro-Puppy opticked look, begging to tag along with them. Elita won't lie, she almost felt sorry for the two. Most bots don't give them enough credit when they actually do something that goes right. She vented a little and put her servos on her hips, staring at them in the optic.

 _ **=Alright, you two can come with us. But remember, we're going to be on a unfamiliar planet so don't do anything that will spook the natives there. What may be normal for us might be strange or terrifying for them. Be on your best behavior and follow the rules. If you do well, I**_ **"Might"** _ **recommend you two to be in Ultra Magnus's special Master class.=**_

Skids and Mudflap's optics widened in shock at that. At the Academy Ultra Magnus is the leader of the Wreakers and teaches a Autobot Master Class. Meaning all the cadets that have met certain credentials have a chance to become either Minors and teach other young cadets, commanders of their own team, Second In Command of the Autobot army, or (and this rarely happens) become part of the Cybertronian Elite Guard. There's only been a handful of Mechs and Femmes to have ever been part of the Elite Guard, they're as legendary as the royal Primes themselves. The only 5 to have ever been a part of the Elites was Ultra Magnus, Kup, Jetfire, Smokescreen, and (Before he got promoted to SIC) Jazz. The twins were ecstatic to hear that if they did well on future missions they'll have a chance to become SIC's, Commanders, or even part of the prestigious Elite Guard! They hugged Elita who only laughed at their reactions and spoke in unison.

 _ **=We'll do our best Ms. Elita Prime!=**_

They let go and chuckled when she rubbed their helms, a smile on her face. _**=I'm sure you both won't let us down. Since everyone has arrived, let's go to Earth.=**_

Everyone got ready to head into the Space-Bridge as Wheeljack made sure the final destination was correct. While he was doing that Elita got a ping on her Com-link and answered it, hearing Chromia on the other line.

 _::Are you sure that was a good idea? We all know how the Twins act so why promise them something they no doubt won't be able to get?::_

 _::Well, I believe in giving others a second chance to redeem themselves. Twins just so happen to be better on the battlefield than any other bot. Just look at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, even though they sometimes goof off and act like they don't care about rules and regulations once out on the field they can be hard to defeat. I know a few Mechs and Femmes that had a hard time with them even in training. So once Skids and Mudflap learn to coordinate their thoughts and moves I'm sure they'll be able to handle anything fate throws at them. Besides...::_ The pink and white femme smirked at Chromia, who only raised an optic ridge in confusion. _::There's more to the Twins than meets the optic.::_

 _::Well I hope so... Their performance is decent but overall terrible. I just hope this trip teaches them something at least.::_

The femmes turned off their Coms and heard Wheeljack speak up. _**=Alright everyone! The Space-Bridge is ready and waiting! We'll be going to the last known spot that Athena and Nightfire landed on Earth, so Let's go see our friends again!=**_

The bots cheered and one by one went through the swirling portal, leaving their home planet behind. A few minutes later Kup barged in the room only to see that everyone left already and groaned.

 _ **=Aw scrap! They left without me! Man I wanted to go too...=**_

He vented then chuckled a bit as he headed back to the Main Control Room, he'd probably get a call from them soon enough once they settled in.

...

At NEST Base Nightfire was in the training room testing out her new gun that Ironhide gave her. Pretending they were Decepticons she fired at them until she used up all the bullets in the Plasma Gun, when she was done she heard clapping behind her and turned around, seeing Sideswipe watching her.

"Nice shooting there! Although your aim was a little off on that last target."

Nightfire looked at the last target and saw that the bullet missed the bull's Eye by a few inches. She shrugged and reloaded her gun. "Meh, it's only a few inches off. I'll try better next time."

"What if that was a real Con' though? If your aim is even a little off like how you did with that target you'd be dead by now."

The Femme stared at him and vented a bit, yes he was right about that but she didn't need a lecture. She knew how to handle herself in any situation. "Then you do it then, show me how you'd shoot a target."

Sideswipe shrugged and walked over to her, taking his own gun out and aiming at a new set of targets that popped up. To make it a challenge he made the targets circle each other, making them harder to hit. Not waiting a second he fired off ten rounds into each of the moving targets, hitting them dead on in the center. When he was done all the center targets had big holes in them, if those were real Decepticons they've all would've been dead. Nightfire was impressed to say the least, her aim was nothing compared to Sideswipe's. She clapped and snickered a little when he gave a bow.

"Thank you my wonderful audience! Thank you!"

"Haha! Damn that was amazing Sides! You hit all the targets like it wasn't nothing!"

Sideswipe grinned at her. "Well I'm used to hitting moving targets so it was nothing for me."

"I never hit a target while it was moving so fast..." She had a thoughtful look on her face as she stared at the targets. "I wonder if I'll be able to do it?"

"It's real easy once you get the hang of it. Let me show you." Sideswipe pushed a button to create new targets and set it to where they were moving about, making it a bit tricky to try to hit them. Nightfire faced the targets and aimed her Plasma Gun at them but encountered a problem, they were moving much too fast for her liking so it was a bit hard to focus on one of them. The red Mech saw that she didn't fire a shot in the last few minutes and walked up behind her, putting his servos over hers and making her steady her aim.

"It may look hard but it really isn't. Concentrate and focus your aim."

Nightfire scrunched up her face a little, she was trying but it looked like the targets moved faster, preventing her from focusing on just one. She growled a little and slouched a bit, trying to get in a better position to fire. Sideswipe felt her slouch and put his servos on her abdomen. "Hey, don't slouch. That'll mess up your aim and then you'd be in serious trouble. Stand up straighter."

Standing up straighter, the femme took some deep vents and glared at the moving targets. She imagined them to be various Decepticons moving away from her line of fire. Adjusting her optics she could almost see them slowing down a little and that was enough for her to attack. She quickly shot off 16 rounds into the moving targets, once she emptied her gun the targets stopped and moved closer so they could see how she did. All of the targets had dead on hits except for one, instead of hitting the Bull's Eye the bullet hole was located in the head. Which was still good on her part. Nightfire looked back at Sideswipe and saw him smiling at her, making her smile back.

"See Femme? I told you it'd be easy! Nice shot on the last one though, I'd bet that Con's Brain Module would've been splattered all over the place."

"Hehe, thanks Sideswipe. I didn't think I'd be able to hit a moving target." She looked back at the bullet filled targets and felt her spark swell up in pride. "But I did, who knew that be easy?"

"Yup, and if you focus and steady your aim like this," He raised her arms up and put his servos over hers again, he also made sure her feet-peds were in the correct stance and that her frame was balanced out. ",then there's no doubt that any Decepticon you come across will be dead in mere moments."

Nightfire smirked at that, if she ever came across an enemy as fast as the targets she'll have no problem taking them down. She was going to ask something but suddenly felt Sideswipe's frame pressed up against her back, she didn't notice how close he was to her and for some reason that made her feel a little overheated. The red Mech noticed that the femme's frame felt a bit warm and he smirked, moving his servos from her outstretched arms and down her sides, making her shudder a bit. The Femme didn't feel uncomfortable with this, it reminded her of how she felt whenever she and Athena would "spend time together". But this time it was a Mech that was making her feel like this, and it felt really good.

 _(Ooh... This feels nice... Never imagined a Mech making me feel this good...)_

Sideswipe rested his servos on her waist and traced a digit over the exposed parts of her protoform, chuckling when he heard her moan slightly. Leaning in he whispered in her audio receptor.

"Feeling a bit overheated Night? Maybe I should teach you how to... defend yourself..."

She closed her optics and lightly grinded herself up against him. "What do you mean? I already know how to do that..."

"No, what I mean is..." He suddenly rubbed her lower abdomen, his servo getting dangerously close to her private area. Nightfire's lower chassis happens to be sensitive so when he did that she let a moan escape her lip plates, she was starting to feel very revved up* and she liked it. She heard Sideswipe next to her audio receptor again and giggled when he flicked his glossa over it. "I should teach you how to defend yourself just in case a Con' might take advantage of you... Seeing how beautiful you are any Con' would want to..." He placed his over servo on her thigh and pulled a cable there, making her gasp and moan loudly. "...frag you senseless...force you to be their Pleasurebot..."

Nightfire was really feeling revved up now. Her frame was overheated and her processor started to become a bit fuzzy, she didn't even register what the Mech behind her was saying. All she felt was him touching and stroking her in various places and she didn't want him to stop anytime soon. Her cooling fans turned on but it could do nothing for the burning heat growing between her legs. Dropping her gun she grinded herself on him again and moaned when he moved his right servo close to her Chassis, lightly tracing a line around them.

"S-Sideswipe..."

The Mech was starting to feel overheated himself and grinded his pelvis on her aft. He left a light trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck, nibbling on a cable there. He felt her servos grab his thighs and heard her light moans of arousal. Processor getting foggy, feeling his Groin Plates get tighter, all Sideswipe wanted to do now was to frag her and show her what being with a Mech was like. But before he could do anything they both jumped at the sound of an angry Mech's voice.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING!?"

Towards the entrance of the training room Ironhide walked in and almost stalled at what he was seeing. Sideswipe was touching Nightfire, his daughter in a sexual way and he wasn't going to tolerate it. Breaking out of their light sexual stupor the Femme and Mech saw Ironhide with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his faceplates. Nightfire for some reason was embarrassed that her sire caught them together and tried to process what happened beforehand, then a blush appeared on her faceplates once she realized what she did. Sideswipe, realizing what he was doing let go of Nightfire and quickly backed away, his servos in the air.

"Uhh... H-hey Ironhide? I was uh... teaching Nightfire here to aim her weapons better. Honest!"

Ironhide just glared at him for a few seconds before he stepped to the side, not taking his optics off of him and speaking in a harsh tone. "Leave before I make you leave..."

"D-don't worry! I was just leaving! See you later Night!" Sideswipe quickly ran past the angry Weapons Specialist and sprinted out the door, leaving the two behind. Nightfire picked up her gun and felt her sire's optics on her but didn't look at him. Her Processor was still a bit foggy and her frame wasn't as hot as it was before. She felt her sire's servo on her shoulder and stiffened, not liking the angry aura she sensed from him.

"Um... S-Sire I'm..."

"It's alright."

Snapping her helm up she looked at Ironhide in shock. He wasn't upset with her? "Uh, what?"

"I'm not mad at you Runt, I'm pissed at Sideswipe for putting his servos on you is all."

"Oh..." She glanced away at him and vented slowly. "I'm sorry Daddy... I don't know what got into me."

Ironhide closed his optics and vented a little to calm himself, soon his daughter would be at the age to find a suitable mate for herself but he wasn't going to tolerate random Mechs having their way with her. Like that afthole Sideswipe for instance. "It's fine Runt, just promise me that you won't do anything like that again."

"I promise." Nightfire smiled at her sire and he smiled back, then left that part of the room and headed to the Femme's Shower stall. After what she just experienced she needed a cool down and cold water helped out with that. Ironhide watched her enter the showers and turned his helm to look at the targets, he was impressed with the deadly accuracy his daughter had shown so maybe there was some truth to what Sideswipe said to him. He left the room only to find said Mech waiting outside the door for him. He looked nervous about something and when he didn't say anything Ironhide growled a little, making him jump at the sound.

"I-Ironhide... Listen I didn't mean to-"

"Quiet." he interrupted him. "I'm only saying this once, if you EVER put your servos on my daughter again I WILL be ripping it off. Is that clear?"

Sideswipe's optics widened and he instinctively put his servos between his legs, not wanting his precious assets to be ripped or blown off. Nodding fiercely he watched as the black Mech walked past him and went down the hall. Putting his tires under his foot-peds he quickly skated towards his room. He had to be careful when he was around Nightfire, her Sire is even more dangerous than a swarm of Insecticons.

 _(Holy Primus that was close... I gotta be careful being around that gorgeous Femme... lest I want my Spike shot off... Heh, I think I found my future Sparkmate.)_

He went in his room, intending to share with his Twin brother everything that happened.

...

On Earth a misty-like portal appeared in a grassy field as ten Cybertronians exited through, the portal closing behind them. Everyone looked around and took in their new surroundings. The sky was a bright blue with some clouds floating here and there, organic plants surrounded them and some local birds could be seen flying through the area. Everyone was amazed to see this, as they never seen anything like it before. Cybertron did have organic wildlife and fauna but it was rare and mostly Techno-organic. Flareup was the one to break the silence.

 _ **=This is Earth? It's so pretty...=**_

Moonracer nodded and saw a animal that looked similar to the Dexi-Squirrels back on Cybertron except they were an organic version of them. _**=This planet has the almost the same animals as Cybertrons, only organic.=**_

 _ **=Everything here is organic, even the ground we're standing on.=**_ said Wheeljack as he took out a bio-scanner. He walked around for a bit scanning everything until he got the results back. _**=Wow, almost everything on Earth is 99.9% organic in nature. The other 10.8% is comprised of various metals and ore. Haha! It's Amazing!=**_

Chromia rolled her optics at how excited Wheeljack was getting. _**=Only you could get this excited over organics Jackie...=**_

Some of the bots (after making sure no natives were around) explored the area they were in. Titan and Astral were walking around a certain part when they saw two indents on the ground. Looking closer they noticed something off about them, like something crash landed here. Astral looked at Titan who was busy scanning the craters for some reason.

 _ **=What do you think it is?=**_ He asked.

After a few minutes of scanning he looked at Astral smiling. _**=I detected bits of Cybertronian matter in these craters! Athena and Nightfire must've landed here!=**_

Surprised at the news, both Mechs ran back to where the others were and told them of their find, once back at the craters Elita and Chromia bended down to get a closer look. There were some grooves and certain indents in the soil that resembled some kind of pattern. The femmes glanced at each other and stood up, facing the group.

 _ **=No doubt about it, this is where our daughters landed. It's faint but there are telltale signs of their Meteor Forms indented in the soil here.=**_ Said Elita.

 _ **=Now all we have to do is find them and the others. They should be around here...=**_ said Chromia.

While everyone talked Skids and Mudflap looked around and saw something in the distance moving. Walking over they quickly couched down and saw a road with all kinds of Earth vehicles driving on it. Some were dull looking while others were shiny and sleek looking.

 _ **=Dang... Look at em' all... Hey Skids? Think we should find an alt mode? We's on Earth so why not blend in?=**_ asked Mudflap.

 _ **=Okay Mudflap, lets git one dat's cool and sexy lookin'! Mmm... like dat one!=**_

The twins looked at the road and saw a Chevrolet Spark speeding. Using their scanners they Trans-scanned the car and processed the data, then transformed into said car. One dark green and one bright orange they speed back to the others all the while racing each other. Meanwhile the group were discussing on where the rest of the Autobots were located when they heard laughing. Turning to look they saw the Twins racing each other in what appears to be a earth vehicle.

 _ **=HAHAHAHA! Your Glitch aft can't keep up with me!=**_

 _ **=OH YEAH?! Keep up with this aft wipe!=**_

Skids and Mudflap kept trying to outrace the other all the while everyone was watching them. Chromia resisted the urge to facepalm while everyone else chuckled at them. Elita was interested in how they got those alternate modes so quickly and called them over, watching as they drove up to her and transformed.

 _ **=Looks what we got! Ain't dese' alt modes sexy on me or what?=**_ said Mudflap as he posed, showing off his new car mode. Skids was admiring his alt mode and folded his arms looking smug. _**=I know, they awesome huh?=**_

 _ **=Where did you two find those?=**_ asked Moonracer.

 _ **=And how did you Trans-Scan them without anyone seeing you?=**_ asked Chromia.

 _ **=We's on a hill overlookin' a highway over there.=**_ Mudflap pointed to where the road was. _**=There's all kinds of cars drivin' to who knows where. And I think natives in them too, not sure though.=**_

 _ **=Yeah, what he said.=**_ said Skids.

The group did like the alt modes, they were quite different from their Cybertronian Alt modes. That gave Elita an idea. _**=Great idea... We should all get alternate modes while we're on this planet. Our Cybertronian modes would attract too much attention.=**_ Elita smiled at the twins and patted their shoulders. _**=See? I knew you two would be helpful. Good job Skids and Mudflap.=**_

The twins had a light blush on their faces as they grinned at her, happy to be praised for something they did right for once. _**=You are welcome!=**_

Flareup giggled at how they were acting and Moonracer chuckled a little. Chromia was impressed that none of the natives saw them so she had to give them credit for that. Astral wanted to see what the other Earth vehicles looked like so he walked over to the edge of the hill, quickly crouching down before he was seen by any natives. Soon the others joined him and saw all kinds of vehicles speeding on the road. They watched them for a while until Chromia spotted one she liked and Trans-Scanned it. It was a 2013 Dodge Durango and her body molded with the schematics of the car, completing the transformation. Elita saw a 2014 Porsche Cayenne Turbo S and quickly Trans-Scanned it, becoming the car and driving away from the cliff. Soon the others Trans-Scanned their alternate modes and all drove away from the cliff. Flareup was a 2014 Acura NSX and Moonracer was a 2013 Land Rover LR4. Astral's alt mode was a 2014 Lykan Hypersport that was modified to be a Police car and Titan's was a 2014 Magnum that was also Modified but to be an Ambulance. Everyone used their outer scanners and sensors to see the others and were impressed at the alt modes.

 _ **=Holy Primus I look good! I can't wait for Prowlie to see my sexy self!=**_ said Flareup.

Moonracer moved her tires a little and opened and closed her doors, getting a feel of the car she scanned. _**=I like this, it suits me. I know Ratchet will love it once he sees me.=**_ She tuned her scanners to her son and Astral, noticing that they were also testing out their new modes. _**=How do you like your Alternate mode Mechs?=**_

 _ **=It feels a bit strange, but I like it nonetheless.=**_ said Titan. Since some Cybertronian grounders hover above ground in their alt modes it's a bit strange for the young Mech to feel the ground in this alt mode, but he wasn't complaining and liked it. Astral noticed that his doors move upwards and sideways when opened, which was a bit odd but thought nothing of it. _**=I like the feel of this mode. It's kind of like being in my original one but different. Plus it has the brand of the local police, like Cybertron's Enforcers.=**_

Flareup drove over to her son and nuzzled him, making him chuckle a little. _**=I'm glad you like it sweetie!=**_

Chromia suddenly revved her engine loudly, getting everyone's attention. She laughed at how her engine sounded. _ **=I love mine! It looks and sounds vicious too.=**_

 _ **=Goodness Mia'. Haha!=**_ Elita's alt mode fitted to her frame and felt really comfy for some reason, she was glad to have picked this one. She went to ask Wheeljack and Jolt something but they weren't with them. _**=Um, where's Wheeljack and Jolt?=**_

 _ **=Here we are!=**_

Everyone heard the wreaker's voice and turned around, seeing him and Jolt drive up to them in their alt modes. Wheeljack's was a 2011 Lancia New Stratos sports car and Jolt's was a 2012 Chevrolet Volt. The two Mechs were waiting for the right car to drive by which was why they were late in catching up with the others. Flareup wolf-whistled at both of them and laughed. _**=Nice Alts Mechs! They look good on you!=**_

Wheeljack laughed and flashed his headlights at her. _**=Thank ya my friend!=**_

Jolt is not much of a talker but thanked her for the complement. _**=...Thank you Flareup.=**_ he whispered.

Elita lightly revved her engine to get everyone's attention. _**=Now that we have Alternate modes let's go search for the other- Hm?=**_

 _ **=What's wrong?=**_ Chromia asked.

 _ **=...Strange...My com-link is pinging. I don't recognize the link number though...=**_

That got some of the bots a bit nervous as they spoke amongst themselves. What if it was a Decepticon that somehow found them? Were there even any on this planet? What about the natives, have they got some kind of technology that's able to hack into Coms? Elita told everyone to quiet down and hesitantly answered it.

 _::Um... Hello? Who is this?::_

 _::Hello my love.::_

Elita's engine stalled when she heard the voice on the other line, unintentionally putting her Com on speaker mode. _::O-Optimus?!::_

 _..._

Back at NEST Base the Energon Locators detected ten Sparks that suddenly appeared on Earth, but they weren't falling towards the planet, they just appeared out of nowhere! The Autobots (Except for Jazz and Mirage since they were out on Patrol) gathered in the Main Hanger as the human Techies zoomed in on the signal, turns out it was coming from the same place where Athena and Nightfire landed. The Autobots were wondering who it was and if it was Decepticons or not. One of the Technicians activated a drone and flew it over the area to take pictures. After about 20 minutes the pictures came back and everyone saw Ten cars parked next to the craters the young Femmes made when they landed. But they didn't see any other craters in the area so that led to the question on who were they and why did they just suddenly appear? Ironhide looked at the image on screen and noticed something on one of the vehicles. He asked to enhance that part of the pic and to his surprise it was an Autobot symbol. The same symbol was on the others too so that meant Elita and the others somehow found their way to Earth! But to be sure if it was them Optimus told everyone to quiet down and called Elita on his com-link. If it was her that landed here on Earth she'll pick up, if it wasn't then static will only come through. Everyone, human and Autobot alike waited to see if the Prime could contact them. When he heard the other end answer he had a faint smile on his faceplates.

 _::Um... Hello? Who is this?::_

Optimus could barely contain his excitement but surprisingly kept his emotions in check. _::Hello my love.::_

 _::O-Optimus?!::_

 _::Yes Elita, it's me.::_

On the other end he could hear his Sparkmate trying her best not to cry, it almost made him cry hearing her voice once again. Strangely he also heard other voices through the com and let out a light chuckle, getting everyone's attention. _::Elita? I think you have me on Speaker. I hear the other Autobots with you.::_

 _::I-I see... I do have you on Speaker Com... How come I didn't recognize your Com number?::_

 _::For safety reasons I had to change it, I'm sorry Love.::_

 _::Ohh... Now I understand Love. Primus I missed you so much! Everyone! It's Optimus!::_

The Prime could hear everyone's cheers over the other line. Glancing around the room he also put his Com-link on speaker mode so the rest of the Autobots could hear them. The humans can't hear anything since it was internal communications so they had to wait for a bit. Once the rest of the Bots heard the others needless to say they were ecstatic to hear from their loved ones yet again.

 _::Chromia?::_ Ironhide

 _::Hey my sexy God of a Mech! It's been awhile!::_ Chromia

 _::Oh Primus it is you! Chromia you have no idea how happy I am to hear from you again!::_ Ironhide

 _::Hehe, the feeling's mutual love.::_ Chromia

 _::Hi Creator!::_ Nightfire

 _::Nightfire my little Spark! Are you and Athena doing alright?::_ Chromia

 _::Yup! This planet is amazing! Hey! Astral and Titan over there?!::_ Nightfire

 _::You know it my friend.::_ Astral

 _::Hello everyone! Hello Sire!::_ Titan

 _::Titan! So good to hear from you again! My little Moon are you there?::_ Ratchet

 _::I'm here Ratchet! I missed you so much!::_ Moonracer

 _::And I the same Moonracer. I can't wait to see you all again!::_ Ratchet

 _::PROWLIE-BOO!::_ Flareup

 _::Heh, you don't have to yell sweetspark. I'm here.::_ Prowl

 _::I CAN'T HELP IT! I MISSED YOU SO FRAGGING MUCH! ONCE I SEE YOU I'M GIVING YOU A BIG HUG!::_ Flareup

 _::I can't wait darling. Hello again son.::_ Prowl

 _::Hello Sire. Where are you located at? We can't seem to find the base.::_ Astral

 _::It's on an island. But due to our Coms being open I can't say where, since the Decepticons in hiding might find us.::_ Prowl

 _::They're on this planet?! Son of a Glitch!::_ Chromia

 _::Yes they're on Earth as well... Me and Nightfire got attacked by one called Barricade and his Insecticons...::_ Athena

 _::Oh Primus! Are you two alright?!::_ Elita

 _::We're fine Creator! Honest!::_ Athena

 _::Man you all should've seen her! Athena killed five Insecticons on her own!::_ Nightfire

 _::Me and Sunny took out the other five and were about to kill the others but she beat us to it. This femme can fight!::_ Sideswipe

 _::I have to agree, I've never seen The Princess fight so well before. However... it was nothing compared to what Nightfire put us through...::_ Sunstreaker

 _::What did you do Night?::_ Chromia

 _::Oooooh! Busted! HAHAHA!::_ Skids

 _::Your aft in trouble now Night!::_ Mudflap

 _::HEY SHUT IT! What the-? Why the frag are you two here?::_ Nightfire

 _::Just what we need, a bunch of slackers...::_ Ironhide

 _::WE HEARD THAT!::_ Skids and Mudflap

 _::...they wanted to come see you all and Bumblebee.::_ Jolt

 _::Aww! I feel loved!::_ Bumblebee

 _::Ey Bee mah Mech!::_ Skids

 _::We missed ya Bee!::_ Mudflap

 _::Hi Twins!::_ Bumblebee

 _::Nightfire you didn't answer my question.::_ Chromia

 _::Uhh...::_ Nightfire

 _::Runt here mistook Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for Cons and started shooting at them, even using Wheeljack's bombs. Don't worry I stopped her.::_ Ironhide

 _::Yeah...What he said... IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!::_ Nightfire

 _::At least my Bombs are being used! Haha!::_ Wheeljack

 _::Boom Baby! Hahaha!::_ Flareup

 _::Oh brother... Well, at least you didn't accidently kill anyone. Still you two fought up against Barricade?::_ Chromia

 _::Yes we did. Although I have a sneaking feeling that he's still active.::_ Athena

 _::Even if he is we'll take him down again. Ugh, that Mech gave me the creeps...::_ Nightfire

 _::I still can't believe that you fought five Insecticons and took on the Decepticon Scout... Please tell me that your Sire helped you.::_ Elita

 _::I didn't have to do anything, but I was ready to help just in case. I'm proud of her for defending herself.::_ Optimus

 _::Thank you Sire.::_ Athena

 _::Hey Elita and Chromia, We've sparred with them yesterday and these femmes are tough as the Pit! No need to worry about them.::_ Arcee

 _::Yeah since ONE of them almost fragging killed me. AND ruined my paintjob...::_ Sunstreaker

 _::Yup, we're that good. Hehehehe...::_ Nightfire

 _::HEY! WHAT'S CRACKIN' LITTLE BITCHES?!::_ Jazz

 _::Jazz! We missed you Mech!:: Skids_

 _::Where the Pit you've been at?!::_ Mudflap

 _::Out on patrol with Mirage, we just got back and heard the news from Optimus.::_ Jazz

 _::What does "bitch" mean?::_ Titan

 _::Human term for Glitch, but just as worse. *smacks Jazz upside the helm* ::_ Ratchet

 _::OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?::_ Jazz

 _::Watch that language of yours and I won't do it again!::_ Ratchet

 _::Oooh... That gotta hurt.::_ Jolt

 _::You tellin' me...::_ Jazz

 _::How exactly did you all arrive on Earth? I see no other crater but the two made by the young Femmes.::_ Mirage

 _::You can thank Wheeljack for that!::_ Moonracer

 _::Jackie created something that didn't explode? Praise Primus!::_ Sideswipe

 _::Hallelujah!::_ Bumblebee

 _::Oh very funny!::_ Wheeljack

 _::I'd like to know as well Wheeljack.::_ Athena

 _::I think we should continue this conversation back at base. Remember the Com-Link is still open and even though a scrambler is on there's still a risk of the Decepticons finding it. A Cargo Plane with NEST's logo should arrive at your location within 30 minutes::_ Prowl

 _::I agree with Prowl, we can't afford to keep this Com-Link open for too long. Elita, we'll see you all at base.::_ Optimus

 _::Okay Optimus, Love you!::_ Elita

 _::Love you too Elita.::_ Optimus

Optimus hung up his com and saw the Autobots chatting to each other excitedly. During the conversation Optimus told General Morshower that that was the other Autobots that arrived, how they just suddenly appeared from out of nowhere they'll find out once the plane comes back with them. His spark swelled in excitement, he couldn't wait to just hold his sparkmate in his arms again after being apart for so long. And he could tell that the other Autobots wanted to do the same. He decided to wait and watch as his friends and daughter told the human solders about what Elita and the others were like, chuckling as some of the solders reacting about Chromia's Personality.

~*30 MINUTE TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY JACK'S JOKE SHOP AT SOUTH ATTABURO, MASSACHUSETTS! REMEMBER! IF IT AIN'T FUNNY, IT AIN'T WORTH JACK! (XD)*~

Everyone waited for NEST's Cargo Plane to show up and some of the bots were getting a bit antsy on waiting. Sam and Mikala couldn't wait to meet the other Autobots and stood on the platform next to some solders waiting for them. Soon they heard the plane landing and after waiting a few more minutes saw some of the solders leading different kinds of cars to where they all were. One of them, a blue and black Dodge Durango sped towards Ironhide and circled him while playing loud music. The Black Mech grinned and once it stopped transformed into a Femme and jumped on him, almost making him fall over with her. He laughed as the femme planted numerous kisses all over his faceplate.

 _ **=IRONHIDE I MISSED YOU SO FRAGGING MUCH! MMUAHH! MMUAHH!=**_

Ironhide gave her a kiss and nuzzled forehelms with her. _**=I missed you too Chromia! AHH! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHA!=**_

Chromia began kissing his audio receptor in a certain way that was ticklish for him. While she did that Moonracer drove up to Ratchet and transformed, a shy look on her face as both of them smiled then hugged one another. Moonracer tried not to cry at seeing her beloved Sparkmate again.

 _ **=Oh Ratchet! I can't believe you're here! Please don't let this be a dream!=**_

Ratchet chuckled and stared into her optics. _**=This isn't a dream Little Moon... Oh Primus how I missed you my love.=**_

 _ **=And I you my Wrench-throwing Medic.=**_

They both shared a kiss with each other and put their forehelms together, sending warm happy feelings to one another. When they let go Moonracer grabbed her mate's servo and led him to where their son was standing. He had a shy look on his face as he met his sire for the first time in eons. Ratchet couldn't believe that that was his son, last time he's seen him he was only a Sparkling. Titan smiled at him and spoke in a quiet voice.

 _ **=H-Hello Sire... Nice to meet you in person...=**_

Ratchet had tears in his optics and held out his arms, Titan gladly ran into them and almost started crying as they both hugged each other. The Medic gave him a kiss on the forehelm and whispered to him. _**=Titan I love you so much. Thank Primus you and your Creator made it here safely...=**_

 _ **=I love you too Sire...=**_

They both stayed like that for a while then let go as Moonracer held Ratchet close to her. The Medic was so happy to see them again that a few tears ran down his optics, he quickly wiped them away making his mate and son laugh at him. The Mech was not known for being emotional so it was a little funny to see him like this. Prowl on the other hand was trying (and failing) to not cry but tears came down his face as he held his Sparkmate close to him. Flareup was bawling her optics out as she embraced him, not caring if she was being stared at. Prowl gently rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

 _ **=Shh... Everything's alright Flareup, I'm here...=**_

 _ **=I-I-I just m-m-missed you so much! D-Don't ever leave me again! WAHHH!=**_

 _ **=I promise with all my Spark love... I'll never leave you or Astral alone again...=**_

Prowl took a cleaning rag out of his subspace and wiped her tears away from her faceplates, then kissed her as they touched forehelms with each other. The feelings they got from one another was enough for Flareup to start crying again. Once she calmed down she took the rag and wiped the tears from her face again, then saw that he was also crying but doing so quietly which made her chuckle a bit. Only she could make the Tactical Officer show his emotions like this. After wiping his face of the tears she brought over their son so he could see his Sire. Astral was a toddler in human years when his sire left on the Ark so he remembers him a little bit. Prowl stared at his son in shock, he kind of looked like a younger version of himself but shared some of his facial features with Flareup. They both hugged each other as Astral's engine sputtered a little, the young Mech was so happy to be reunited with his sire again that he felt like crying.

 _ **=I missed you Sire... I'm glad that you're here.=**_

 _ **=I missed you too Astral. I'm so sorry for leaving you and your Creator behind...=**_

They let go and he saw Astral shake his helm. _**=I told you before that it's okay; you had to in order to find the Allspark. I'm happy that you're my Sire.=**_

 _ **=Astral...=**_ Prowl had to wipe his tears away again after hearing that. He was so proud of his Sparkmate and Son, he thanked Primus that they were all together again.

In another corner of the room out of view from the humans Optimus and Elita shared a deep kiss with one another, it was like they were pouring their Sparks and feelings into that one kiss. They pulled away after a few minutes and just held each other, happy to be reunited once again.

 _ **=I love you Optimus Prime... I love you so much...=**_

 _ **=I love you too Elita One... You don't know how much I missed you my Love...=**_

Like the others they touched forehelms with each other and sent various signals expressing how they felt. It was enough for Elita to start sobbing as she buried her face in Optimus's chest, producing muffled sounds of her sobs. Optimus vented slightly and held her close, shutting his optics as he rubbed her back. He let her stay that way for a while, even letting some of his own tears fall from his face. The Prime vowed to never leave his family behind again, it's only thanks to recent events that everyone including himself that this wonderful reunion happened. Optimus felt the Matrix of Leadership in his Spark Chamber pulsate in a pattern up against his spark, like it was happy that the Prime was happy. He inwardly chuckled at the tingling sensation it left behind.

 _(Primus... Thank you so much for bringing everyone including my love back to me...)_

Optimus and Elita held on to each other for a while longer, the femme stopped sobbing and just wanted to be held by the one she loved for eons.

Back in the hanger the new arrivals downloaded Earth's language pack. They're now able to speak English and any other kind of language if they so choose. Bumblebee was catching up with the Chevy Twins on things that happened back on Cybertron while Wheeljack and Jolt spoke with Mirage and Jazz, telling them about what has changed in the last few thousand years. The Arcee Sisters were happy to see Chromia again and gave her a group hug, making the femme laugh. They also gave Elita a hug once they saw her walk over to them. Athena, Nightfire, Titan, and Astral spoke to one another about recent happenings and even introduced the young Mechs to the humans that run NEST. They were all happy to meet them and they the same. Sam thought that the Chevy Twins were kinda crazy and getto, since the two quickly adopted Earth's different languages and chose to speak like how a getto person spoke. Mikala liked Titan and Jolt, since they were also Medics they could teach her some of the things they know, the Mechs were surprised that a human wanted to also become a Cybertronian Medic and even Ratchet confirmed that she's been a big help ever since he started tutoring her. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker considered Skids and Mudflap like the younger siblings they never had, they were also glad to see them again.

Optimus wanted to know how they appeared on Earth so quickly so Wheeljack happily explained about the upgrades to the Space-Bridge including the remote he had with him. It has a limited range though so it'll only reach Earth and the planet Mars if they wanted to go there. The Autobots stationed on Earth and everyone at NEST was amazed to know that it worked like that. General Morshower even commented that humans would be able to go to any place in the solar system with technology like that. Wheeljack would've gladly shared the Space-Bride Technology with them but couldn't, due to the Alien/Human Weapons Act anything that could be considered a weapon (or can be modified into one) cannot be shared with humans under any circumstances. And with how humans act Ironhide can agree that some humans can be a bit too trigger-happy. Mirage found it ironic that he would say that and smirked at his "we are not amused" expression.

When Optimus told the new arrivals about what happened between him, Megatron and the Allspark everyone had mixed reactions to it. They were glad that the Decepticons are few in numbers but they weren't happy to hear about Megatron being revived by a shard of the Allspark and in hiding somewhere. Sam still felt guilty about shoving said artifact into Megatron's chest in the first place but Flareup told him not to be, as they are happy that he did such a heroic act to save their Prime. Even though the war is over on Cybertron it continues on this peaceful planet and the Autobots will bring him down no matter what.

Athena and Nightfire explained what happened to them after arriving on Earth and Elita was shocked but relieved that her daughter was alright. She didn't like the fact that the young Princess was low on Energon at the time and reminded her not to put herself in danger like that again. Chromia was proud of her daughter for putting up a good fight against the Lamborghini Twins, even though it was all a misunderstanding. Sunstreaker was still a bit peeved about the experience but gave the older femme props for teaching Nightfire how to fight the way she did. Sideswipe put his arm around Nightfire and jokingly added that she could always kick his aft the next time. Said Femme responded by elbowing him playfully as they both laughed. Sideswipe had to quickly let go of her as Ironhide gave him a glare that quickly reminded him of what happened earlier on between him and his daughter.

Everyone in the Main Hanger talked for a while longer until it started getting dark, so the humans turned in for the night as did the Autobots. There were extra rooms built during the week the young femmes were there so Wheeljack, Jolt, Skids and Mudflap had their own rooms to themselves. Athena, Nightfire, Astral, and Titan also had their own rooms and decided to stay in those instead of recharging with their parents. They noticed some gestures between them that could be considered _very_ lewd in nature. If a human spotted them they wouldn't understand the gestures and would shrug it off as nothing. But the four friends did so they went to their own rooms and gave their parents some privacy that they desperately needed. They knew one thing though, they were happy that their parents were reunited with each other again.

...

Meanwhile on the outskirts of a city was a old warehouse that looked like its seen better days. But that was only an illusion to what the building really was. It was actually part of the Decepticon warship the Nemesis and the hiding place of warlord tyrant Megatron. But he couldn't do anything at the moment since he was on life support. The shard of the Allspark that revived him didn't heal his damaged energon lines and most of his protoform and chassis was weak. The shard didn't have enough power to fully heal him. The Decepticon medic named Hook was checking his lord's vitals when Starscream barged in, making the medic glare at him.

"Quiet! Megatron is in recharge and I will not have him wake up and blast my helm off for disturbing his slumber!" he harshly whispered.

The seeker only waved him off and looked at the warlord recharging peacefully. He twisted his faceplates in disgust, he wanted to be ruler of the Decepticons but as long as he's alive he can't.

"What's M'lord's health status?"

Hook turned to stare at him after examining the computers that showed Megatron's vital signs. "His spark is strong as ever but his body is healing slower than I imagined. And I don't have the necessary parts to fix those at the moment... Ugh, if only that Allspark Shard was a little bigger then he'd be fully healed..." He stared at the sleeping Mech with a bit of sadness in his optics. As a Medic it's his job to make sure his patents are healthy, just seeing one of his own patents suffer like this hurts his spark. Decepticon or not Medics live by a code to save (or at least try to) any patent they get. Starscream saw the look in his optics and honestly couldn't give a Glitch-Rat's aft if Megatron dies or is in this condition forever. But he can't just say that now can't he? He has to keep pretending to be his faithful Second-in-Command in order for his plan to work. Looking at the recharging Mech on the berth he vented and pretended to feel sorry for him since Hook was staring at him.

"How tragic that our Lord and Master hasn't been healing properly... The good thing is that his spark is strong as ever so that means his body will heal up soon enough."

"I hope so Starscream, because I can't do anything else for him now. Just give him pain meds just in case but..."

"Don't feel that way Hook, you've done enough for Lord Megatron and I'm sure he's grateful for it." Starscream put a servo on the Medic's shoulder and gave a light smile. "You need recharge yourself. Go get some and I'll keep watch, remember I used be a biology scientist before the war so if anything happens I'll Com you."

Hook did have a tired look in his optics and he smiled at the seeker. Offering his thanks he double-checked Megatron's vitals again and left the Med Bay for his room. Once he left Starscream let a evil grin spread across his face and discreetly took out a needle filled with some sort of dark blue liquid. Turning around he saw the warlord still in recharge and snuck over to where one of the I.V's was attached to his arm, grabbing it he placed the needle inside and injected it into the I.V. He watched as it went inside a main energon line and soon all the energon lines became dark blue. Glancing up at the computers he saw that the REM Recharge turned into a Stasis warning and then back to normal. To test it out he snapped his claw like digits in front of his face and got no reaction. He even shook him and all he heard was him snoring. Starscream's grin got wider as he chuckled to himself.

"Good... the special Stasis fluid I designed worked... When he wakes up he'll realize that I Starscream will be leader of the Decepticons." He tenderly rubbed Megatron's cheekplate and sneered hatefully at him, speaking in a sickenly sweet voice. "And you my _'dear'_ lord Megatron, will be deep in the Pits of Unicron where you belong... Hehehe... Sleep tight."

Starscream knew that the fluid he injected into the warlord's veins would only last a few days, enough time to put his plan into motion. He left the Med Bay and headed to his room, deciding to contact someone who he knows will help him out greatly.

...

~Three Days Later~

Athena and some of the Autobots were in the main hanger of the base, apparently someone by the name of Theodore Galloway was coming by today to talk to them about the recent Decepticon attack that happened a week ago. When asked who Galloway was Jazz told the new arrivals all about him. Nightfire didn't like how the human acted like he owned the place and wasn't looking forward to meeting him. Athena didn't like it either but told her friend to keep her anger in check, as the human probably didn't want to be here as long as he has to. Soon the Liaison arrived and was talking to Will Lennox about the recent events. The Major was getting irritated at the bombardment of questions he was receiving from the clearly irate man.

"So you're telling me that twelve new Autobots arrived to Earth and somehow their own planet is behind Mars? And what about the recent Decepticon Bug outbreak near Downtown L.A? And another thing why did it take you so damn long to send me a report on this?"

Will had to quiet the urge to just tell him off right there and spoke to him calmly. "Mr. Galloway it was a lot to take in this past week so the report was long enough as it was. Plus I think you'll find your answers in the said report I faxed to you."

Galloway read though the report again and rubbed his head, clearly getting a slight headache on this. "It says here that Prime is more than just a title, he's in actuality a King of Cybertron? And his daughter that arrived is a Princess?"

Will nodded and pointed to the Main Hanger, where Athena, Nightfire, Titan, Astral, Bumblebee, Mirage, Jazz, Wheeljack, Jolt, The Arcee Sisters, the Lambo Twins, and the Chevy Twins all stood waiting for him. Climbing up the stairs and standing on the platform he looked at the new Autobots but noticed that a few of them that were on the list of new arrivals weren't present in the room. Glancing at the Femme he assumed was the Princess he spoke to her, albeit in a harsh tone.

"Athena Prime, that's you right?"

The young Prime nodded and glanced back and forth, seeing how most of the Autobots already didn't like how the human spoke to her. Not noticing anything Galloway read through the list of new Autobots that came with the report and looked up at her again. "Where are Elita, Chromia, Moonracer, and Flareup? And for that matter where's the Prime, his weapons specialist, the Medic and the Tactical officer?"

"Um... They are busy at the moment sir. So the Autobots have to report to me for the time being."

"Busy? Busy doing what?" he asked impatiently.

Athena didn't want to tell the man exactly what her and her friends parents were doing so she improvised, thinking that it would sedate his curiosity. "They're on a... what's the human term? Honeymoon! Yes they're on a honeymoon."

Most of the solders and bots in the room snickered at the look on Galloway's face. If a human could turn red as a tomato in anger then he's the only one that could. He heard the snickers and whipped his head around, seeing the solders look away like nothing happened. He glared up at the Princess and pointed a finger at her.

"Honeymoon!? Are you kidding me?! We are in the midst of a intergalactic war and your parents and theirs decide to go on a honeymoon!? Why the hell would they do that?!"

"Sir you must understand, they haven't had contact with each other in over a thousand years. Naturally when one's Sparkmate is reunited with the other-"

Galloway didn't give her a chance to finish as he interrupted. "I don't give a crap how long they've been apart! This is completely irresponsible of them to just have a honeymoon while the Decepticons are out and about!"

Athena was starting to get a little peeved at this human. Her parents are the most responsible bots she's ever had and for someone to say otherwise obviously never experienced love for themselves. She stared at the man as he continued his rant. "Not only that what was with the robotic bug outbreak last week? I've had police reports come in about citizens seeing giant robot bugs flying towards the entrance of the Los Angeles forest. Care to explain Miss Princess?"

"When me and my friend Nightfire landed on Earth the Decepticons must've found out about us. How I am not sure but they sent ten Insecticons towards our location along with the Decepticon Scout Barricade." She suddenly narrowed her optics a little as she gave the man a look. "But I'm sure with the report Will Lennox graciously sent to you that you already know that... _Sir._ "

"Don't get smart with me Miss Prime, I don't care if you are a so-called Princess on Cybertron. On Earth we have rules and laws to follow, so your high and mighty status won't get you any points with the American Government."

Nightfire growled and spun the cannons on her arms, getting Galloway's attention. "HEY! Don't talk to her like that you damned squishy!"

The man only rolled his eyes at the outburst. "Talk to her like what? Just because she and her father are from so called 'royalty' doesn't mean they can do whatever the hell they want! To be honest I didn't know that you robots could breed anyways..."

Nightfire was so tempted to just squish the human for not only insulting their Princess but for calling them Robots. Mirage, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker felt the same and they were itching to teach him a lesson. Athena noticed this and made a gesture with her servo, telling them to stand down. Galloway wasn't paying attention to what was going on and instead was talking to General Morshower to clear some of the things he read in his report. When he was done he faced the Princess again and called out to her. "Excuse me! Since I just got word from the General that your parents are here, I'd like to talk to them about something, preferably about why Megatron and his Decepticons haven't left our planet."

Athena vented a little in irritation, did this man have a block of wood for a brain? "They may be still here on the island but they wish not to be disturbed. Anything you have to say I will pass on to them."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that little girls got themselves involved in adult affairs." spat Galloway.

The young Prime was resisting the urge to rub her temples; she was really starting to get frustrated with this human. How does her sire deal with him every month was beyond her. The Lambo Twins were getting pissed at the way Galloway spoke to their princess and rubbed their arms where their swords were.

"I am just itching to take him out..." muttered Sunstreaker.

"Me too bro..." whispered Sideswipe.

Will Lennox saw how angry the Autobots were getting and quickly stepped up to the platform, standing next to Galloway. "Sir with all due respect I believe Athena can handle whatever you wanted to say to Optimus. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

The Liaison sighed and looked at the man next to him. "And with all due respect Major Lennox I'd rather speak with Optimus himself. What does someone that's only been on Earth for a week knows about war anyways? For all I know she probably has been pampered and sheltered all her life and knows jack shit about the Decepticons or about war in general."

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE TO SAY THAT MR. GALLOWAY!"

Everyone jumped at the harsh voice and looked at Athena, who had a pissed off look on her face. True she does gets upset but like her father she keeps her emotions in check, but not this time. She was pissed. Nightfire, Astral, and Titan along with the other Autobots saw the look on her faceplates and backed up a little, never seeing this side of her before.

"Anyone who dares say such a thing has NEVER experienced war for themselves! Growing up I lost most of my family members and best friends due to the Great War taking their lives, I once even got kidnapped as a Sparkling by a Decepticon just so they can lure my creators out to be killed! Because of that my creators had no choice but to teach me how to fight just so I could survive an encounter with the Decepticons! I'm not the only one affected by this war, everyone you see here was affected by it! Last week was even my first time being out in the thick of battle but I survived it! All of us survived this ongoing war thanks to our creators and our friends you see before you here! Yes I am a Princess but I know full slagging well what war is like firsthand!"

She gave her best intimidating glare she could and inwardly smirked when Galloway backed up a little, she then pointed a metal finger towards him and almost made him fall on the floor.

"So don't you DARE say that I don't know what war is like, I know damn well how it affected me and everyone here! Pit even though humans have had past wars themselves I'm pretty sure they too know what it feels like, to feel the pain and grief of losing loved ones to war. I'd watch what comes out of your mouth Mr. Galloway because the next time you say something so stupid to someone that has been in war you may get that tongue of yours sliced off."

She turned and stomped away but not before glancing back at the shocked man. "Once you have experienced war for yourself maybe, and this is a big FAT maybe, you'll know what it's like to be in our shoes." Athena walked away and headed to her room, not realizing that she passed her and her friends creators who all had shocked looks on their faceplates. Some of the solders and Autobots jumped when they heard a loud door slam. It was silent throughout the Main Hanger as everyone tried to process what happened. Skids and Mudflap were the ones to break the silence.

"Damn... I ain't never seen her explode like dat before..." said Skids.

"Yeah... I kinda got scared that she gonna flip out and squish the human..." said Mudflap.

Everyone looked at each other, then at Optimus (who along with the other couples arrived just in time to see Athena's outburst) to see what he was going to do. The Prime was just as shocked as everyone there and didn't know what to do. Galloway, after taking the time to calm down, saw that Optimus and the other missing Autobots entered the room and immediately pointed a finger at him.

"PRIME! ARE YOU GOING TO ALLOW THAT BRATTY, SPOILED ROTTEN DAUGHTER OF YOURS TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!"

The Autobots looked at Optimus and Elita, noticing that they had disapproving looks on their faceplates. But that look was aimed at the human and not at their daughter. He walked up towards the platform as Jazz and Wheeljack got out the way, sensing the change in aura around their Prime.

"Mr. Galloway, for one thing Athena had a very good point about _certain_ people not experiencing war for themselves. And secondly, she had every right to be upset. You insulted not only her but the entire Cybertronian race with your words and you ought to be ashamed of yourself. You also insulted people that have been in war and experienced it firsthand, another thing..." He leaned in close to the Liaison, who took a step back at the angry face. "If you ever call my daughter a spoiled rotten brat again I will personally make sure you regret it. She was raised well thanks to me and my Sparkmate so Athena is in no way a 'brat', Unlike YOU."

Optimus stood back up and turned around, heading back to his room. Elita merely shook her helm in disgust for the Liaison and followed her mate back to their room. General Morshower agreed with everything Athena and Optimus said and even he knew what Galloway said was stupid. "Well... Mr. Galloway. I believe this visit is over. Hm?" The General's phone buzzed with a text message from none other than Optimus Prime himself, and it had some very choice words in said text that he didn't want to repeat. "And judging by this text I received from Optimus just now, he has requested that we hire another liaison and you be replaced."

Galloway looked at him in shock. "WHAT?!"

"Did he really say that?" asked Sargent Epps.

"Well... Somewhat. Who knew Prime knew so many colorful words?"

Ironhide chuckled and shook his helm. "He's pissed."

"And he has every right to be." said Ratchet.

"Even I can agree on that. What Mr. Galloway said was quite offensive, not to mention rude." said Prowl.

"I'm guessing that it takes someone like him to send our Princess over the edge. Nightfire is this her first time using bad language?" asked Sideswipe.

"She's never used bad language before... Until now..." said Nightfire.

Jazz snickered and produced a data disk, waving it around. "Ah recorded the whole thing to watch later!"

"Dude you better give me a copy, I wanna see it!" laughed Bumblebee.

While the bots talked Galloway was standing there fuming at what just occurred. He couldn't believe this, that the Prime requested for him to be fired? For all he knew he wasn't in charge of what he can and can't do! He looked at General Morshower who was showing the text to Will and Epps who started laughing their asses off, even most of the soldiers who read the text couldn't help but laugh. He pointed a finger at all of them, having enough of today.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! PRIME JUST THREATENED ME! A GOVERNEMNT WORKER NO LESS! THAT'S HIGHLY ILLEGAL LAST TIME I CHECKED AND CONSITUTES FOR LEGAL ACTION! THESE DAMNED ROBOTS THINK THEY CAN TELL US WHAT WE CAN AND CAN'T DO!? FOR ALL WE KNOW THEY'RE NOTHING BUT WALKING TIN CANS OF SCRAP METAL! AND ITS THEIR FAULT THAT THEY BROUGHT THEIR DAMNED WAR TO OUR PEACEFUL PLANET IN THE FIRST PLACE! WE'LL HANDLE THE DECEPTICONS FROM HERE ON OUT! THEY HAVE OVERSTAYED THEIR WELCOME AND ITS TIME FOR THEM TO BE FUCKING DEPORTED BACK TO THEIR WAR-TORN PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A PLANET!"

The solders and General of NEST could not believe what they just heard him say. It was outright wrong and not to mention disgusting for him to say. General Morshower saw all the looks the Autobots were giving the man. To say they were angry was an understatement, they were outright livid. Even some that are shy in nature were pissed off. Galloway had his back turned so he didn't see how angry the Autobots were.

"Mr. Galloway I believe that Optimus is right, the reason NEST was formed was so we can find and kill off any Decepticons we come across. You as a Liaison are charged with making sure that the Human/Autobot relations are kept in check and so far you are doing a horrible job at it. Hell Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes make better liaisons than you and they're still in High School. If they were here right now they'd agree with me. And since I'm the General of this base I also have a right to report directly to the President of the United States if something goes wrong with said relations."

Galloway stuttered and shook with anger at that. "Y-You can't do t-that! It's the President's job to make sure who goes where! Not you or anyone else here!"

"Actually, he can. You just didn't know that." said Will. "Hey Ironhide? Didn't the President tell Morshower to keep an eye on Galloway just in case he quote-unquote 'abuses his power'?"

The man turned around and saw all the angry optics glaring at him, making him feel smaller than he actually is. Ironhide had a evil smirk on his face as he slowly spun his cannons. "He sure did Lennox. And this man is abusing his power as we speak, we should do something about that..."

"D-do what?!" Galloway started to panic, not liking how the Autobots were looking at him.

"Oh... I don't know... Make him pay for offending us?" said Jazz.

Mirage cracked his metallic knuckles and grinned. "He has offended us greatly... The poor Princess's feelings is hurt and it's all his fault."

"Yeah! He almost made her cry!" yelled Mudflap.

"He's nothing but a little bitch!" yelled Skids.

"Is it illegal to put miniature bombs up a human aft?" asked Flareup as she pulled out some of her bombs.

"It might be Creator... But I'm willing to look the other way and plead the fifth." said Astral.

Bumblebee agreed and played a clip from the "Dave Chappelle's Show" on his radio. [I plead the Fifth! One! Two! Three! Four! Fifth!]

Arcee and her sisters chuckled darkly while glaring at the terrified human. "I don't think bombs will work, you have to make them suffer..."

"Oooh Femme I love the way you're thinking!" said Violet.

"You are so bad Arcee! Haha!" said Pinkie.

"I've been reading human books on torture and I know a few things we could try with him. Ever heard of the Blood Eagle?" asked Wheeljack.

"I'm down with that method of torture!" said Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker shrugged and mentioned a different kind of torture. "I'm more fond of the Iron Maiden myself, and no I don't mean the music group."

Jolt looked at his Electro Whips and had a smirk on his faceplates, which unnerved Ratchet. "Uhh, Jolt... what's with that look?"

"...oh, nothing Ratchet." Jolt smiled at the Medic. "Just thinking about a potential method of torture for a captured enemy..."

Galloway slowly walked backwards, not noticing the solders snickering at him. They knew the Autobots wouldn't dare harm a human but the way they were talking made it seem like they were willing to do the horrific deed. General Morshower walked up to him and patted his shoulder, making him look at him. "Well now you've done it, if I'd were you I'd hand in my resignation letter. Thanks to you the Autobots are out for blood and not Energon blood either." He ended that with a creepy smirk which caused the man to gulp in fear. He pointed to the Autobots and screamed at them.

"You're worse than the Decepticons! That's it, I'm not dealing with this sick twisted shit anymore! I QUIT!"

Galloway grabbed his two advisors and ran out of the building towards his private Jet plane and took off towards Washington D.C. Once he left everyone started laughing loudly, some holding on to others as they shook with laughter or even falling on the floor. Robert Epps was on said floor holding his stomach as he laughed.

"I-I can't breathe! His face! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh God the look on his face was priceless! HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Will.

A solder named Figarosa almost fell off the platform he was laughing so much. Titan made sure he didn't fall off as he struggled to contain his laughter. Even Prowl was laughing and he rarely finds anything like this funny. "I-I feel so bad for laughing, but I can't help it!"

"Dude probably crapped his pants the way he was runnin'! Lookin' like a littl' pussy!" laughed Skids. His brother Mudflap was laughing so hard that he fell on the floor and rolled next to Jazz, who was also on the floor laughing.

"Oh my ribs! HAHAHAHA!"

"Mech you don't have ribs! Haha!" laughed Arcee.

Wheeljack's sidebars were turning different colors as he shook with laughter, he was sitting down as he hit the floor with his fist. Ratchet was leaning on Moonracer as they both laughed, a little bit of tears forming in their optics thanks to all the laughter. Soon everyone calmed down as some shook a bit as they giggled. After composing himself the General spoke up with a big grin on his face. "Well I believe that'll be the last time we'll hear from him."

"Goodbye and good fragging riddance!" laughed Nightfire.

Chromia was snickering as she felt the after effects from her laugher and waved a finger towards her in a 'no-no' gesture. "N-no cursing sweetie! HAHA!"

A solder named Rafael snickered and spoke up. "I'll admit, I got scared when I saw how serious you all looked about the torture thing."

Flareup waved him off and giggled, hugging on to Prowl. "We weren't gonna do anything! That'd be like becoming a Decepticon."

"Darling what kind of bombs are those? they look strange." Prowl asked.

"Oh, these are party bombs. I had some left over from Elita's Creation Day party."

"Thank God those aren't real." said Fig.

Flareup snickered and subspaced her party bombs, planning on using them for the next time they have a party. Ironhide had a thoughtful look on his face and that got Will's attention. "What's up Hide'?"

"Well... Now that Wheeljack mentioned it, I've been wanting to try the Blood Eagle on a Con'." said Ironhide.

Chromia looked at her mate in confusion. "We don't have lungs though."

"I'll improvise by removing the Cooling Fans and cutting off the coolant lines. Then take the air vents that connect to them and pull them outward, It's the same as suffocation."

Will stared at him for a few seconds then looked at Ratchet. "Can that even work?"

"It's a possibility." said Ratchet thoughtfully. "Our cooling fans and coolant are like how a human's sweat glands work. If our bodies overheat and nothing cools them down quickly enough then our inner mechanisms would fail. And the air vents are like a human's lungs, we do need them to cool down our bodies but don't need them to breathe air, as we can survive in the vacuum of space without it. We can't have one without the other two though, it doesn't work that way."

"Well shit." said Epps. "I'm a bit scared that you even knew that Ratchet."

The Medic only smiled and shrugged a little. "I'm a medic, it's my job to know these things."

Nightfire shuddered at the mental image. "That's something a Con' would do... And I strangely like it..."

"I don't..." said Titan. "That's just scary not to mention warped!"

"Hey, they deserve it for all the pain they caused us!"

"But that would make us look bad. We don't use torture to kill, we defeat the enemy with honor." said Mirage.

Astral and Prowl agreed on that, which made Ironhide huff in irritation. "You guys are no fun."

"Says the one who thinks like a Viking." muttered Sunstreaker.

Ironhide glared at the yellow twin and pointed at him. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Hey, is Athena alright? That guy really pissed her off." Wheeljack asked.

Nightfire, Astral and Titan glanced at each other and walked towards her room. "We'll check on her." said Titan. They left the Main Hanger and went to her room only to find it open and empty. They were about to call her on the Comlink when Astral heard her in her parent's room. Walking to the door they saw it cracked and heard voices coming from it. The trio decided to listen in on their convo. Inside Athena was being held by Elita as they sat on the berth, the femme humming a light tune to calm her daughter down. Optimus was at his desk tapping his fingers on it, trying to calm down himself. When he heard what Galloway said to her he was beyond pissed, he wanted to punish the human for saying such lies and offending the whole Cybertronian race. But he held himself in check and decided to let the Fates deal with him. He glanced over at his daughter and saw her optics closed but she wasn't asleep.

"Are you alright now Sweetspark?" he asked her. Athena nodded her helm and opened her optics a little to look at him.

"I'm alright... I feel bad about how I acted... It was, unladylike of me."

"There's no reason to feel bad about your actions dear. For one thing I'm proud of you for telling that man the truth about everything we had to endure."

"Thanks father, ugh." Athena lightly shook her helm and held her creator close to her. "I can't believe I blew up like that, I even let some foul words come out of my mouth. I don't usually get angry but that man just got to me..."

Elita placed a kiss on her daughter's forehelm and grabbed one of her hair-like tendrils, gently playing with it. "Even the most patent of people loose their temper now and then. You had every right to be angry at Galloway. To be honest he deserved that glossa lashing, what a creep."

That made the young Prime giggle a little, already feeling better about getting angry at the human. The trio outside the door smiled at that and got ready to leave when Titan accidently stepped on Nightfire's foot-ped, causing her to trip and bump Astral by mistake. All of them lost their balance and let out a yelp of surprise as they fell through the doorway, making the family unit stare at them in confusion.

"Um..." started Nightfire. "We can explain!"

"Ow! Titan your foot-ped hit my back!" grumbled Astral.

"I'm sorry! Uh, Night could you move your servo from my arm?" asked Titan.

"Ouch! Astral your damn servo hit my helm!" Nightfire yelled.

Athena stared at them all and suddenly burst out laughing. Optimus was confused as to why she started laughing but Elita knew why, seeing her friends on the floor tangled up in limbs would get anyone laughing. The young Prime got up and helped up her friends, making sure they weren't tangled up anymore.

"A-are you all okay?" the femme giggled.

"Yeah... Um, sorry Athena. We wanted to make sure that you were alright." said Titan.

Astral nodded his helm in agreement. "After what that human said to you I got a bit worried when you blew up at him."

Athena smiled and hugged all three of them, with them hugging back and touching forehelms to each other. When they let go they noticed that she was still giggling. "Thank you everyone, it means a lot to me. I just hope that he takes my words to heart..."

"Knowing him he won't. Some people never change." muttered Nightfire.

"That's true..." said Titan.

Elita clapped her servos to get their attention and smiled at them. "Well, now that you're feeling better Sweetspark how about a little celebration?"

Optimus looked at his mate and raised an optic ridge. "A celebration? For what?"

"For everyone getting back together again!" Elita got up and walked behind Optimus, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks to Vector Sigma and Athena we were all able to see each other again, that consitutes for a party doesn't it?"

"Whoo! Party time!" Nightfire liked the idea of that and started jumping up and down in excitement. Titan wasn't much of a party bot but he also liked the idea as well. "That sounds like fun, it'd be great for everyone."

"That is a good idea Elita, it'll also give everyone that was stationed here on Earth much needed down-time." Astral lightly shook his helm and chuckled a bit. "Mirage told me that Sire Glitched out a total of 15 times while being here..."

"You can blame the Lamborghini Twins, Jazz, and Ironhide for that..." chuckled Optimus. "Sometimes the Twins would do it on purpose."

Athena couldn't help but giggle at that. "That's so mean!"

"Which is why they spend most of their days in the Brig." said Optimus.

Elita looked at everyone and started shaking her mate's shoulders. "Then it's settled! We're having a Reunion Party! Let's go tell the others!" She gave a quick peck on the Prime's cheekplate and ran out of the room with the youngsters following. Optimus blinked before laughing a little.

"Oh Primus, they didn't even wait for my input. Oh well, a party it is then."

He got up and walked out of the room, a big smile on his face. He was looking forward to the party and hoped some of the older Mechs and Femmes could control themselves. But if not then there's always the Brig to sleep off whatever High-Grade they'll no doubt sneak in.

AN: *Revved Up is the Cybertronian version of being sexually aroused.* Once again sorry for uploading this late. Life sucks sometimes... R&R Plz! *gives out cookies*

EDIT: For some reason this chapter didn't upload and show up as updated. So I'm reuploading it again. Sorry about that!


End file.
